Chomp!
by Chuquita
Summary: Just when it seemed like everything was back to normal! An evil tsufurujin named Bebi has come to Earth seeking
1. Bebi's Arrival On Earth

**Hey everybody! For those wondering what happened to "Chomp!", there was an incident last week similar to that of "Kakarroujo". Infact it was attacked by the same person, who's name I will keep anonymous. I apologize to all those who do enjoy my stories and were forced to wait along with myself for part two. The second chapter is finished actually and will be up soon. I finished typing it this past Friday.**

**The incident itself has been worked out to the best of my knowledge and I think the lesson to be learned here is that if you don't like the story you're reading, to just hit the back button and go read a story written by a different author. There are many good stories here at the site to be read.**

**I am grateful to everyone who's helped me with this incident during the past week. Thanks so much guys!**

**And now on with the show! -Chuquita**

8:48 PM 9/18/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbgt ep25 "Bebi's Arrival on Earth"_

_Bebi: Go away._

_Hercule: Yes, yes sir._

_Goten: Hercule! What're you doing? Hey, you're still wearing the cape! Wow, that thing must be an antique._

_▫hercule rises and screams.▫_

_Hercule: My apprentice can take care of you! Attack him!_

_Goten: Yeah, that's right! Let the kid do all the dangerous stuff, right? You're getting pretty old. Say, where is the_

_poor guy?_

_▫Hercule winks.▫_

_Goten: Huh? Wha? ME?_

_▫Hercule nods.▫_

_Goten: No! No way!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: Welcome everyone to the Bebi-Saga Parody!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It's only been a **year** since the black-star-dragonballs-parody fic...

Chuquita: Yes well, at least we're finally here, hai? (grins) This lil parody'll cover eps 25 to 40 of gt! Of course, I doubt

we'll be paroding all 15 episodes because (A) Son-kun and Veggie can already go ssj4, and (B) I've never written a story that

goes past 6 chapters before. (cheesy grin)

Goku: Also, Piccolo doesn't die!

Chuquita: And that's because I like Piccolo, write one-shots about him, and would rather he continue to live. Fat Buu will

also survive (cuz I like him too), only he'll give Uubu a quick-reference crash-course on how to perform the "turn into

insert-sugary-treat-name-here" technique and lend him SOME of his ki.

Goku: (happily) This is also the saga where Veggie gets a lil nibble! By ME!

Vegeta: (pales) How can you possibly be cheerful about that? DON'T YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF IT?!

Chuquita: I do. And thus the title of our story. (points up to title)

Vegeta: ..."Chomp!".

Goku: The noise a nibble makes!

Vegeta: (twitches in fright, then grabs a dark blue sweatshirt and puts it on, making sure his left arm is securely covered)

Chuquita: For those who haven't read the first parody, or the one-shot, here's a quick summary of what's happened so far!

Thanks to Pilaf and the impatience of the big red Shenlong, Goku had been turned into a chibi.

Goku: Which made me sad. :(

Vegeta: (dryly) You're not the only one.

Chuquita: Luckily, once he and the Son family got to Capsule Corp, Goku discovered Veggie had made a temporary antidote to

the chibi-related curse! Goku could stay in his adult form for a couple weeks or so under the medicine. Goku was accidentally

kidnapped for a while, but Veggie 'saved' him. It was later on decided that Goku, Trunks, and Goten should be the ones to go

into space. However, Pan wanted to go to. She and Veggie accidentally bumped into each other while trying to stowaway into

the ship. They mutually agreed to break into the ship without tattling on one another. The ship lifted off without Goten, who

was still on the phone, and Goku, Veggie, Pan, and Trunks were sent off into space! Episodes Parodied: 1, 2, 7, 8, and 10!

Once the group returned to Earth, and did so before Bebi got there, they used the black-star dragonballs in the special room

they were originally in which prevents them from flying off when used there, to wish Goku's age back to an adult's.

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta: (smirks) Yay indeed.

Chuquita: Several months later I did a gt one-shot which focused on Goten and Parisu's "cellphone" obsession and Trunks's

attempts to stop it; however, it turned out to be Veggie's fake tv news report which scared the two out of using their

phones. They still have them, but are not as obsessed. Goten has also been training to get back into shape to spar again, and

Parisu is learning with him and can perform several moves, though is still a beginner. Also, in my parody-fics, Goten's hair

looks the same as it did at the end of dbz. I don't care for his gt haircut so in these parodies that haircut doesn't exist.

Goku: (looks up at summary) I think that is a-bout it.

Chuquita: (looks up) I hope that's about it.

Vegeta: I'm guessing it is.

Chuquita: (perks up) Well then! Onto the fic!

dl

/dl

Summary: Just when it seemed like everything was back to normal! An evil tsufurujin named Bebi has come to Earth seeking revenge on Veggie's father, King Bejito, only to find out he's already dead. The frustrated creation decides to take out his vengence using Veggie as his main host instead, possessing the little ouji and nearly the entire planet as well! Will Goku be able to defeat Bebi AND save Veggie at the same time? Will the remaining, unpossessed Z Senshi; Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, and most-recently Chi-Chi be able to de-possess all of Tsufuru-sei before both it and Earth explode?

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Peanuts l Forboding l Veggie – Videogame Champion of Capsule Corp! l "Moo-stache" l Bland? l V.2's change of clothes l To the Mall! l Relaxation/Interuption l Inflata-Trunks l The Power of the Gi l Bebi's Enterance l Ice-Cream l Apprentice?! l An evil ki? – Piccolo's suspicion l Tick-Tock l Caution: Wet Floor l What's this? Goten's Anger and Veggie's Confusion l "Bebi"? Piccolo's Detective Skills in Action! l Possessive, isn't he? l **

dl

/dl

Vegeta: (uneasy) Ah, I don't get, urm, "bitten" right away, do I?

Chuquita: Oh no, that's not for another chapter or two! No need to worry, Veggie!

Vegeta: (looks over at Goku)

Goku: (grinning) (teeth sparkle and gleam in Veggie's direction, particularly the canines) :D

Vegeta: ▫Ulp▫!

* * *

" Hahahaha, now that I know where your son is hiding, you too, will soon tremble in fear at my might, King 

Bejito Oujisama! BWAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed as he sat on the space-plane, heading towards earth.

" Peanuts ma'am? "

" Eh? " Bebi glanced over at the steward, who was holding out a tray of peanuts. He looked down at the body he was

currently occupying, that of the middle-aged woman who he had possessed to sneak onto the airplane and away from Goku,

Vegeta, and the others about a month ago, " Oh, yes please. "

The steward handed Bebi the peanuts. Bebi just dropped them onto the table before him and went back to plotting

menacingly, _::Yes Bejito....you'll PAY!::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫AH-CHOO▫! " Bejito sneezed. The large saiyajin rubbed his nose as he stood in the kitchen of the house in hfil he

and Queen Ruby had forcefully borrowed and were currently living in. He cocked an eyebrow, confused, " Hn, I think I may be

getting a cold. "

Ruby sweatdropped, " Down HERE? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Beep▫beep▫Beep▫ ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ ▫Beep▫BEEP▫beep▫BEEP▫ ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ " the video-game

music played as the two mario bros dashed across the screen, racing each other. The red one threw a fireball at the green one

, temporarily knocking him down. The green one jumped back to his feet and raced after the red one as they lept over a

ravine only to just miss the edge and fall while the red one grabbed the flag and swung to the ground.

" ▫PLAYER 1 WINS▫ "

" BWAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, then pumped his fist in the air, " VICTORY IS MINE! "

" Hn... " Pan's bottom left eye twitched, " That's the 17th time in a ROW! " she exclaimed in shock.

" Hey, don't feel too bad, Chibi-Onna, its a lot better to lose to me than to lose to Giru. "

" Giru-Giru. " the little robot floated randomly past them.

" ...why is he still here by the way? " the ouji asked.

" I just don't GET it! How do you DO it? " Pan looked over at him.

" The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji can do many things. You must specify. " Vegeta smirked, proud of himself

for the sheer number of wins-in-a-row.

" Beat me at video-games! "

" Ah, yes. That, Kaka-girl, would be due to my advanced eye-hand-coordination which is sharpened through battle,

my ROYAL saiyajin instincts, and, though you do contain 1/4th Kaka-dna, the fact that you also contain genes from both Onna

AND Hercule, which combined, cause your downfall. " he nodded thoughtfully.

" You're blaming me losing to you on the fact that I'm related to Chi-Chi AND Hercule? " Pan sweatdropped.

" ... " Vegeta blinked at her.

" Veggie-san you confuse me. " she groaned, flopping back onto the couch behind them.

" I do not confuse, Kaka-girl, I merely enlighten. " the ouji continued to boast, then switched the game to VS

computer mode and continued to play.

" I don't understand! This sort of stuff should be easy! I'm a super saiyajin! " she burst into ssj mode.

" Hai, good for you. " Vegeta said, busy watching the screen.

" So? I am too. "

Pan looked up to see Bura in ssj mode.

" Hi. "

" AAH! " the demi-demi-saiyajin lept to her feet, " SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT?! " she gasped.

" About 3 years now. " Bura said, then grinned, " Toussan taught me! "

" I was saddened with being only able to contact Kakarrotto via cell-phone and psychic abilities; Bura asked one day

if she could try to train with me; I taught her to go ssj. " Vegeta explained, " She barely ever trains anymore though. "

" Toussan makes such a great sensei! " Bura clasped his hands together, " He wanted to do some martial-arts teaching

just like Kakarroujo who was teaching Uubu at the time! "

" I still don't get the KakarrOUJO thing. " Pan said lamely.

" Oh you're still young, you missed out on some fun stuff though! " Bura chirped, then looked around and powered back

down to normal, " Say, where's V.2? "

Vegeta sensed around for the clone's ki, " He's STILL in the bathroom?! " the smaller saiyajin said, mostly to

himself, " What's he DOING in there? "

" You think he could take me shopping later on? I'm going to buy some clothes for myself and an outfit or two for

Kakarroujo? "

" Where IS Kaka-- " Vegeta glanced to his left only to come nose-to-nose with the larger saiyajin, " --eep? "

Goku smiled warmly at him, then glomped the little ouji, " VEGGIE! "

" Kakarrotto.. " the smaller saiyajin choked out, his face glowing bright red.

" I've been watching Veggie play video-games with Panny. " he nodded, " Veggie's very good. Maybe you could teach me

how to play! "

" Hm, I do have ample free time to do so...perhaps I shall, Kakarrotto. " the ouji mused, " You'd enjoy being my

student. Its very fulfilling. "

" I can think of several other things Goku-san would be more worth spending his time on. " a voice came from behind

them.

Vegeta smirked while still keeping his eyes on Goku, " Onna. "

" Ouji. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, then unfolded them and held out the cordless phone, " Pan your father's on the

phone, he wants to speak to you. "

The demi-demi-saiyajin took the phone from her, " Alright. " she said, powering down and then hopping off the couch

to walk into the hallway where it was quieter.

" AND TELL HIM YOU'D LIKE A BROTHER OR SISTER WHILE YOUR AT IT! " Chi-Chi called out after Pan, who sweatdropped,

" Honestly, Gohan's been married 13 years and all he and Videl have had so far is ONE child?! What happened to the 6 or 7 I

demanded he have? " she groaned.

" Do I have to ask? " Pan raised her hand.

" If they have another 1/4th Kaka, 1/4th Onna, 1/4th Hercule child, they'll automatically have to give YOU more

adult responsibilities. " Vegeta pointed out.

" ... " Pan paused for a moment, then grinned and turned to the phone, " **HI** Toussan-- "

" Why did you just help me. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.

The little ouji grinned, " Of course with another grandchild, the CHIBI-Onna won't be the ONLY Onna who will have

increased responsibilities that will deter her from keeping a constant watch over Kakarrotto—— "

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

" Have fun baby-sitting! " Vegeta waved to her, Chi-Chi twitched.

" Kaasan? " Chi-Chi felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Goten and Parisu standing there, Goten in

his orange gi with black gi sash, " Parisu and I are goin' to get something to eat, oh-kay? "

Chi-Chi checked her watch, " Alright, just be back before it gets dark. "

" Aw you don't have to worry about that, Chi-Chi-san! " Parisu said, " My curfew's 5:00pm! "

_::Worse than Goten's...::_ Vegeta thought to himself.

" That's good to know. " she nodded thoughtfully in reply, " But remember to keep your phones on incase I need to

call you. "

" Oh-kay! " Goten said as he waved, then left the house, followed by Parisu.

Bura poked her head out the door.

" Hey Bura! You wanna come! We can drop you off at the mall on our way to the resturants. " Goten offered.

" Oh-kay! " Bura clasped her hands together, then looked out on the street.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Where's your car? "

" Silly! Neither of us has a car. We're walking! " Parisu chuckled.

" Oh...walking. " Bura sweatdropped, " Ah, you know what? I think I'll just wait for V.2. " she laughed nervously.

Parisu shrugged, confused, " Oh-kay. "

" See you later, Bura. " Goten waved and the couple started their walk down the street.

Bura closed the door.

" Not a big fan of pedestrianing, eh? " Vegeta smirked.

" Not particularly. " Bura admitted, going back to sit down on one of the chairs in the living room, " ...so!

Kakarroujo? How are you today? " she smiled.

" I am feeling great Bura! " Goku said happily, lifting Vegeta up and plopping the ouji on his lap. Vegeta let out a

small yelp and his face turned bright red, " And that is because Veggie's here, and I am no longer cursed with the curse of

the chibi, and cuz **Veggie's** here! " he gave the smaller saiyajin an extra warm squeeze on his name, " And I LUV my Veggie."

" Awww— " Bura awwed, " See that, Toussan? "

Vegeta let out gurgled, disoriented noises.

The larger saiyajin purred.

" SO! Wanna try on some of the outfits I bought you last week that you conveniently forgot to take home with you? "

Bura clasped her hands together.

Goku paled, " Ah, no thank you! I would rather sit here with my Veggie thanks. " he waved weakly to her.

" --but I bought you this really cute little skirt that's SURE to get you Toussan's attention-- "

" --Ipreferpantsthanks. " Goku said quickly, starting to sweat.

" Hn.. " a small vein bulged on Bura's forehead.

" Ah, excuse me? "

Goku looked up to see V.2. standing there with a bottle of shaving cream, " Hi V.2. "

" Hi Ka-ka-rrot-to... " V.2 said the name in a stunned, musing way, then went back to normal.

" You got something under your nose. It looks like fudge. I can get it for you. " Goku cheerfully held up a napkin.

V.2 sweatdropped, " It's a moo-stache, Kakarrotto. I've had it for 4 months now and you JUST noticed?! "

" Mooo? " Goku paused as a thought-bubble appeared above his head, consisting of a cow with the same mustache as

V.2.

The ouji-clone twitched, " Ah, nevermind about that. I was just wondering where Vegeta keeps his razors. "

Vegeta shook his head clear and squeezed out of Goku's grasp, then sprayed himself with Peasant-Repel, " Baka, what

would I need razors for? I've never had facial hair appear out from under my nose or around my chin my entire life! "

" Unlike Veggie's daddy who had lots of facial hair! " Goku piped up.

" Exactly. " Vegeta nodded, then paused, " You know I wonder why hair has never grown on my face... " he trailed off,

then glanced over at Goku who suddenly had both a mustache and beard, " AHH! " Vegeta shook his head only to see said

facial hair no longer in existance.

" :) " Goku smiled at him.

" Ah haha...hai. " Vegeta laughed, confused. He then turned back to his clone, " Now why do you need a razor again? "

V.2. lamely pointed to his moo-stache.

" ...what's that. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" AARG! " the cloned ouji fell over, then jumped to his feet, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT'S THAT"?! IT'S MY MOO-STACHE!

I'M SHAVING IT! " he snapped, then calmed down, " But for that I require a razor, which is why I'm here instead of in the

bathroom shaving with the razor that I do not have. "

Vegeta whipped out a dictionary and flipped through the pages, " I believe the pronounciation you're looking for is,

muh-stash, spelled m-u-s-t-a-c-h-e. " he closed the dictionary and smirked at V.2, proud of himself.

" Go Veggie! " Goku cheered him on.

" Heh— " Vegeta grinned back at him. The larger saiyajin giggled, " Anyway, V.2., though I don't own any razors, I do

know where in the bathroom you can find one. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" In Bulma's cabinet! " Vegeta held the door open to reveal a new pack of razors.

" Ah, excellent. " V.2 took one out while Goku sat ontop of the closed toliet-seat, his tail flicking about in the

air.

V.2 took the top to the "Foam Shave" off and began to spread lather over not only his mustache, but the entire lower

part of his face.

Goku smiled at him. Vegeta just sweatdropped.

" Why are you putting shaving cream over your entire lower head when the only hair-covered part is directly under

your nose? " the ouji spoke up.

V.2 was about to put the razor to his face, then stopped, confused, " I'm not sure... " he pondered, " Oh well! " he

shrugged and then started shaving his hairless cheek.

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " You haven't been using the Peasant-Repel lately, have you. " he muttered.

" Well, I do, just not that frequently. " V.2. said, shaving his equally hairless chin.

" Haha! " Goku laughed.

" Yup, that explains it. " Vegeta said flatly.

V.2 finally got to the spot beneath his nose and shaved the horrific bundle of hair off his skin, thus freeing the

pores and allowing him once more to truely appear like who he was, the saiyajin no ouji's clone; created by Bulma. V.2 rubbed

the bottom part of his face with a towel, then smirked and turned to Goku and Vegeta, " Ta-da! " he removed the towel.

" YAY! Hooray for V.2! " Goku appluaded him.

" Such a large improvement. " Vegeta acknowledged, pleased.

" Heh— "

" You should buy some more shaving cream and razors though, you know, incase it tries to come back. " the smaller

saiyajin pointed out.

" Come back?! " V.2. recoiled in fright at the thought, " Hn. I should be going to the mall then, get some supplies."

he rubbed his newly-shaved spot-under-his-nose.

" You're going to have to be sneaky though, Bura's down there and if she catches you before you leave you'll NEVER

get back from that mall. " Vegeta snickered.

" ACK! " V.2. bounced back, then narrowed his eyes, " Hey, why's she after me to take her anyway? YOU'RE her father."

" True, but Bura understands that I'm constantly too busy to come with her to the mall, what with my Kaka-related

enjoyments and all. " he glanced over at Goku and smirked.

" I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" But I want to stay here with Ka-ka-rrot-to. " V.2.'s eyes went temporarily sparkily at the name.

" Yup too bad Bulma had to "improve" on your dna. Otherwise you wouldn't have to worry about shaving and would be

free to enjoy kaka-related-time when I allow you to. "

" Whadda you mean "when you allow me to"? " V.2. said dryly.

" Well you see I'm Kakarrotto's ruler, and if I feel you are a threat to his well-being and overall Kaka-happiness,

I can have you booted out of the kingdom until further notice. " Vegeta folded his arms, puffing his chest out with pride.

" ... " V.2 stared at him for a moment.

" ... " ▫

" I'm going to surprise everyone with my un-moo-stached face. " he completely changed the subject and walked out of

the room.

" Still pronouncing it that way? " Vegeta said, amused.

" Better we have some differences than to be completely alike, hai? " V.2. commented.

" Indeed. " Vegeta agreed, and with that, V.2. left the room.

Vegeta turned to Goku, " Come Kakarrotto, let's go up to my room. " he prepared to teleport, then did.

" YAY! Veggie's room! " Goku cheered, and teleported after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " V.2 hummed while covering the bottom half of his face. Vejitto and Gogeta passed him in the

hall, " Oi! "

The fusions stopped and turned around.

" Hi V.2! " Gogeta chirped, " How are u! "

" Heh-heh-heh-heh.. " V.2 snickered evilly, then removed his hand from his face, " Notice anything...DIFFERENT? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

V.2 made a cheesy grin.

" No. "

" Not really. "

" GAH!! " the clone fell over, then jumped back to his feet, " MY MOO-STACHE! MY FACIAL HAIR! I SHAVED IT OFF! " he

exclaimed, pointing to the spot the mustache had once been.

" ...OH! " Vejitto said suddenly, " Looks great, V.2! "

" Yeah! You look just like Toussan now! Only blander! " Gogeta happily added, " Goodluck with shaving! "

" Bye! " Vejitto waved as they walked off.

V.2. stood there in shock, " ...BLAND?! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" No WONDER nobody ever notices me! I blend right into the background with these clothes! " he tossed his baggy pants

to the ground, " I need something bright, and catchy, like Kakarrotto's old orange gi outfit. Something attention-getting,

but not to the point where its completely awkward. " he nodded determindly, then saw something dark and gleaming out of the

corner of his eye. He picked up the box it was contained within, " Ah! PERFECT! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Dodododo, doodoodoo, dododo. " V.2 semi-sang as he walked down the hall in his semi-new outfit; the one he'd

originally borrowed from Vegeta's room years ago before he'd been put back into the tube. Said outfit, which was bought by

Bulma, was too big for Vegeta which is why the ouji himself never wore it. It consisted of a bright red tank-top, sleeveless

leather jacket, and leather pants. V.2. kept his boots on from before.

The clone looked down at his pants, " You know I'm surprised I can even walk in these. " he sweatdropped.

" Hey, V.2.! " Bulma called out from the kitchen, " WOW! You look great! "

V.2 blushed, " Aw, really? "

" Mmm-hmm! " she smiled.

Vejitto held up a sign with a 9.2 on it. Gogeta held up a 9.4 1/2.

V.2 sweatdropped, " Don't you think you're a little late for that? "

The duo flashed Son grins at him, confusing V.2.

The cloned saiyajin blinked, then felt a pair of eyes on him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi

studying him and flushed again, " What are you doing? "

" Your pants. Are too tight. " Chi-Chi said, slightly embarassed for him.

" Well, I... " V.2 sputtered, " Well maybe I like them tight! " he let out a ouji-ish snort, then folded his arms and

stubbornly walked off.

" No need for him to be so sensitive about it. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " What was wrong with the pants he had on

before? "

" V.2's old clothes and mustache made him blend too easily into his surroundings. " Vejitto explained.

" Hai, V.2 likes to stand out, just like Toussan! " Gogeta chirped, " That's why he grew the mustache in the first

place! "

" But then he made the mistake of asking Bura's opinion on it. " Bulma explained as the scene faded out

into a flashback...

_:::V.2 walked up to Bura, a hankerchief covering his nose and mouth, " Heh-heh. SO! " he whipped the hankerchief off_

_to reveal the mustache, " What do you think? "_

_Bura stood there for a moment, gaping in shock with her jaw hanging ajar, " Oh V.2! " she cringed in disgust, " You_

_look stupid in that mustache! "_

_" ! " the saiyajin clone froze in place as the sentence chanted in his head._

...stupid in that mustache! Stupid in that mustache! Stupid in that mustache! Stupid in that mustache!

_V.2. staggered backward, " No...NO....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " he fell to his knees overdramatically,_

_then collapsed onto his side with a spotlight ontop of him._

_Bura flicked the lights back on, then poked him, " V.2? "_

_The medium-sized saiyajin opened his eyes in determination, " It is settled. " he sat up, " I must shave... ":::_

" It seems it was a great shock to him! " Chi-Chi said, surprised.

" HAHAHA! The poor guy! He was so shocked! " Bulma couldn't help but chuckle, " To be honest, I didn't particularly

care for it either, I couldn't bare to tell him though after he was so proud of himself for growing it. "

" It did look a little odd. " Chi-Chi snickered.

V.2 pouted behind the nearby wall, " Hmph. Bakas. " he snorted and stormed off towards his car.

" Aww, do not feel sad, V.2. " Gogeta said as he and Vejitto appeared hovering nearby, " Not only is your mustache

gone but you no longer look bland! " he grinned.

" Really? " V.2 smiled.

" Mmm-hmm! " the dance fusion nodded.

" Not to mention that mustache can also be spelled "moustache" which is probably the spelling you saw when you first

read the word and be-cause of it you pronounce it the way you do! " Vejitto said happily.

" Wow! Thanks. Hey, you guys wanna come with me to the mall? I'm going to get some shaving supplies and we can stop

to snack. " V.2 opened the door to the garage only to sweatdrop at the sight he saw.

" Hiii! What took you so long? " Bura waved to V.2 from the front passanger's seat.

Vejitto and Gogeta hovered backwards.

" Oh! Are Toussan and Kakarroujo's fusion-babies coming with us? " Bura stared at the fusions, then lit up, " AHH!

We could buy them some new clothes! " she gushed with excitement. Vejitto and Gogeta paled, " They've been wearing the exact

same outfits since they were born! It's about time they get a little more fashionable. " Bura said thoughtfully.

V.2 looked over his shoulder to see the fusions no longer there, " They're smart. "

Bura dashed past the clone and into the hall, " HEY! Jitto-chan and Goggie-chan! Where'd you go! "

V.2 smirked wickedly and tip-toed past her and into the garage. He hopped into his car and turned it on. Bura shot

to attention and whipped around just as V.2 and his car flew out of the driveway.

" HEY!! " Bura exclaimed, bursting into ssj and dashing after him. She made a flying leap and landed in the backseat

of the car, " AH-HAH! "

V.2 twitched, helpless.

" You can't out-drive a super saiyajin, ya know. " Bura nodded, " Even one who can't fly. " she smirked, then noticed

something missing, " V.2! " Bura gasped, " You did it! You got rid of your mustache! GOOD FOR YOU! " the demi-saiyajin

applauded him, " AND you've picked out some stylish clothes to wear today; I'm very proud of you. " she hopped into the front

passanger seat, " Now, TO THE MALL! "

V.2 sighed in defeat, " Ugh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmmmm...MMMMMMmm... "

" You like that, eh my sweet peasant? "

A figure outside Vegeta's bedroom door sweatdropped.

" Ahhhhh..VeggiesoNICE. " Goku sighed. Vegeta paused from rubbing the larger saiyajin's shoulders to look at the

little relaxation book Bura had bought him.

" These techniques are rather, pleasant. " Vegeta smirked, " Don't you think so, Kakarrotto? " he glanced up only to

see Goku now rubbing the ouji's shoulders and reading the pages over Vegeta's shoulder, " AH! Stop that! " he yelped,

knocking Goku's hands away.

" Doesn't little Veggie want to be relaxed too? " Goku asked, concerned.

" Yes--I mean NO! If I were to allow you to relax me...well that would put me in a very compromising and uke-ish

position; and as you know, Kakarrotto, I am NO uke. " the ouji snorted.

" But Veggie I do not even know WHAT an "uke" is. " Goku pouted.

" And its good you don't. " Vegeta nodded wisely.

" ? " Goku tilted his head.

" Listen. I don't mind being in charge of this situation, infact I, being the saiyajin no ouji, enjoy it. However,

when placed in an uke-ish situation, I tend to... " Vegeta tried to search for the right word.

" Freakout? " Goku offered.

" Well, yes. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " And that is why I would rather just relax you instead. " he smiled.

Goku smiled back at the ouji and wagged his tail, which thumped repeatedly against Vegeta's bed.

" Now lay on your back, I have a foot one. " the ouji motioned to him while holding open another page.

" Haha! " the larger saiyajin laughed and flopped back, kicking his boots off. Vegeta went back to reading, " Hey

Veggie? "

" Yeah? "

" Don't you think that rubbing would be much more e-ffective if you took off your gloves? "

" ... " the ouji stared at him for a moment, " HAH! " he mock-laughed.

Goku blinked.

" Without my protective gloves on I wouldn't be touching your Kaka-body at all. " Vegeta muttered to himself.

Goku shrugged happily and wiggled his toes as the smaller saiyajin started to rub them while glancing back at the

book every couple seconds.

" Heh, I bet Onna doesn't rub you like this, huh Kakay? " Vegeta smirked as he rubbed.

" Heehee. " the larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink, " Oh Veggie... "

" Hell--O! " a voice started out cautious then turned into a shocked gasp.

Goku and Vegeta looked up to see Pan staring at them from the doorway with her eyes 5 times wider than usual and her

jaw hanging slightly open.

Vegeta glanced from her to where his hands were on Goku's feet, to the larger, content, blushing saiyajin laying on

his bed, then back to Pan, " Ah...there's-nothing-to-see-here-Chibi-Onna! Really! " he exclaimed as his own face started to

turn bright red while he rapidly waved his hands in the air, " Kakarrotto and I were merely engaging in the purely platonic

act of relaxation through physical rubbing by the use of each other's hands. " Vegeta said, less quickly but still with a

shake in his voice.

" Oh... " she squeaked out, disturbed, " And..Ojichan's on your bed because... "

" What? You don't expect me to keep my favorite peasant on the FLOOR, do you? " the ouji snorted, " Besides, I have

my peasant-repel, my bed'll be fine. "

" Mmmm— " Goku glomped one of Vegeta's pillows.

The ouji twitched and quickly grabbed the pillow out of Goku's arms, " Don't hug that that's where my head goes at

night! "

" :) " he just smiled warmly in reply.

" Ah haha..ha. " the ouji laughed nervously, then tugged on the collar of his black tank-top, " It's ah...getting a

little warm in here. "

" Heehee. "

Vegeta turned to face Pan, " You should leave. " he said bluntly.

" WHA?! But I haven't even told you why I'm here! " the demi-demi-saiyajin gawked.

" GO, Kaka-girl! For my conversation with Kakarrotto is about to reach the level of PG-13. " Vegeta pointed

dramatically towards the exit.

" Really? " Pan's ears perked up at the word "PG-13", " I never get to watch PG-13 stuff! Can I sit and take notes? "

" ... " Vegeta stared at her incrediously for a moment, then a vein bulged on his forehead, " NO! This is NOT a

class! "

" Hn.. " Pan sulked and left the room. Vegeta zipped over to the door, then closed and locked it. The chibi sat

against the front of his door in a stubborn pout. She looked at her watch, " I give him 10 minutes. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm! " Trunks, in his fake glasses and visually-boggling bright yellow suit, walked happily past

his secretary while carrying a large, long box.

" Wow, you sure seem chipper today, Mr. Briefs. " his secretary said, delighted.

" Why yes, I am. " Trunks said proudly, walking into his office and locking the door behind him. The demi-saiyajin

leaned his back against the door, " Heh-heh... " an evil, Veggie-like grin appeared on his face. He sat the large box on his

table and opened it up to reveal a deflated object with a booklet whose title was the same as the product. Trunks picked up

the booklet, " Ah, hai. Inflata-Trunks. " he whipped out the object and started blowing air into it until it inflated to its

full size; a 3-D, life-sized, inflated Trunks-balloon. The Capsule Corp president carried his balloon-self over to the

window and stood it up so he appeared to be looking out onto the city below, " There. " Trunks stood back to admire his work,

" Just one more thing to make it complete. " he took his fake glasses off and placed them on the balloon, " Perfect! "

Trunks then walked back to where the box was and sent it and the booklet through the large paper-shredder in the

corner of the room. Trunks hit a button on his Saiyaman-ish watch and caused his suit to capsulize ala Saiyaman and

Saiyawoman, revealing a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a green t-shirt similar to the color of his gi. He opened the

window beside his inflatable counterpart and patted him on the shoulders, " Have a good day at work, Mr. President! " he

grinned, then hopped out of the window and blasted off into the sky, " WOO-HOOO! "

Trunks's secretary knocked on the door, " Mr. Briefs? Mr. Briefs? " she shook the handle to find it locked, then

slammed hard against the door to open it as she'd done several times in the past when Trunks would lock himself in his office

out of pressure. The secretary walked up to inflata-Trunks, " Mr. Briefs could you please sign this? " she tapped him on the

shoulder just as a gust of wind came through the window beside them and sucked inflata-Trunks out of the room like a vaccum

on a piece of string, " AHHHHHHHHH! " the secretary screamed in horror, unaware of Trunks's ability to fly and that who she

had tapped was not even Trunks at all, " MR. BRIEFS! " she cried out, leaning out of the window.

Inflata-Trunks fluttered downward into the busy street only to be hit by an oncoming tow-truck, buzz around the air

deflating, and land ontop of a nearby fire-hydrent.

" ... " the secretary's bottom left eyelid twitched in disbelief, " Mr...Bri-- " she wobbled back and fainted,

hitting the floor with a thump.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Pleeeeeease? "

" NO, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled, frustrated.

" Aw come on Veggie, I bet you'd REALLY ENJOY being given a rub-down. " the larger saiyajin teased.

" Absolutely not! Don't you know what would happen if I started to physically enjoy something you physically provided

me with? " Vegeta demanded.

" ...no? " Goku blinked.

" That would be platonic-ukeness, Kakarrotto! I refuse to slip into any situation which I might be deemed an uke,

platonic or not. " Vegeta said while he continued to rub the larger saiyajin's tail. Bibishii sighed contently at the

feeling.

" Can I come in now? "

Vegeta sighed, " NO Chibi-Onna, I'm busy with Kakarrotto's needs right now. I'm sure you can find someone else to

help you with yours. "

" Veggie makes me feel warm inside. " Goku chirped.

" Indeed. " the ouji smirked, then paused, " But uh, a "platonic" warmth, right? "

" ... " ▫

" RIGHT? " Vegeta shifted around uneasily.

" Oh-kay! " Goku smiled.

" Good. " the ouji nodded, and continued his rubbing.

" Come ON! What are you two doing in there, making out?! "

Instantly Vegeta was at the now-open door's doorway, bright red and clenching his fist in anger, " CHIBI-ONNA! HOW

DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING! " he exclaimed, embarassed.

" Mwahaha! I knew that'd get you to open the door! " the demi-demi-saiyajin laughed in an uncannily-Chi-Chi-like way

as she cheerfully walked past Vegeta and up to where Goku sat on the bed.

" You're slipping back into Onna-land. I advise against it, you know. " Vegeta warned her.

" Ojichan? May I ask you a question? " Pan said.

" Sure! "

" Would you mind teaching me how to remain in ssj for MORE than 3 minutes at a time? " she asked.

" Ahh, mind-clearing. Sure Panny! " Goku nodded, then grinned, " That would require a gi! "

" I advise against wearing gi's too; they drain your mind into a puddle of warm gushy kaka-mush. " Vegeta added.

Pan sweatdropped at him, " You're just making that up! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ....I can't feel my cerebellum. " Pan said in a daze as she sat indian-style on the living room floor wearing an

orange gi with maroon t-shirt underneath.

" Heh, on second thought, let's keep her here for a while. " Vegeta smirked as he hovered through the upper part of

the living room, " It'll allow us to continue upstairs uninterrupted. " he glanced over at Goku.

" Continue WHAT upstairs, uninterrupted? "

The ouji grinned maliciously and turned to see Chi-Chi standing behind the couch, " Oh, nothing you need to worry

about, Onna. Just a few relaxation techniques I'm practicing on Kakay. "

" Veggie's good at massaging, Chi-chan! " Goku gushed.

" "Massaging"?! YOU WERE LETTING HIM RUB YOUR BODY WITH HIS FILTHY OUJI-HANDS! " Chi-Chi gasped, " GOKU-SAN HOW

COULD YOU! " she snapped at him.

The larger saiyajin looked down at the floor, " Sorry Chi-chan. "

" That wasn't very nice, Onna. Kakay enjoys being rubbed. He found it very...pleasurable. " Vegeta taunted her.

" Ohh.. " Goku looked away, his cheeks starting to flush.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

" Yup, such a sweet Kaka-muffin, my peasant. How he lavishes the physical pleasure my mere touch brings him. " the

ouji smirked.

" ... " Goku was now plopped on the floor next to the couch and hiding his eyes with his bangs as he nervously

traced a little circle in the floor carpeting with his finger.

Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at Vegeta, then whipped out a kitchen utencil, " DIE OUJI! "

Goku looked up, " EEP! VEGGIEKNIFE! "

Chi-Chi lept over the couch only to trip over Pan and send the huge carving knife flying into the front door where it

stuck halfway in.

" ... " Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi stared at the door in silence.

" That poor door. " Vegeta finally said, " Wasn't very nice of you, Onna! " he grinned at her.

Chi-Chi sat up, " Ooh, well...you shouldn't be saying such disgusting, explicit-sounding things! " she sputtered in

fury.

" I wasn't saying anything explicit, Onna. " Vegeta chuckled, " I was merely stating that Kakarrotto enjoys it when

I massage his weary Kaka-back, among other limbs. "

" Yeah well you didn't have to lemon-coat it. " Chi-Chi snorted.

" Heh-heh—! " the ouji smiled evilly at her.

Chi-Chi looked over at what she had tripped on, " Pan?! "

" She's off in Kaka-land right now. " Vegeta motioned to the gi, " Wanted to know how to stay in ssj for an actual

length of time. Kakarrotto prescribed some gi-wearing meditation. "

" A gi allows all your ki to flow to equal parts of the body, thus loosening both the blood and ki flow and helping

you last longer in battle than had you worn something tight! " Goku explained.

" Huh. Is that so? " Chi-Chi said, intregued.

" However too much gi-use too fast and too sudden could cause a temp-por-ary daze as seen here with Panny. " Goku

motioned to Pan, who was staring off into space.

" She will snap out of that, right? " Chi-Chi asked flatly.

" ...I am sure of it! " Goku smiled.

" Hmm.. " Bulma carried inflata-Trunks in her arms up to the front door, " Looks like he ditched work again. " she

sighed, then reached for the door only to see the tip of the large butcher knife, " ACK!? " Bulma jumped back. She adjusted

her glasses, which, unlike Trunks's, were real. Bulma slowly walked around the knife and opened the door, " Hey guys, what's

with the kni-- " she looked out at the scene before her; Chi-Chi desperately trying to snap Pan out of her near-hypnotic

state, Vegeta hovering aimlessly about through the air with a content little smile on his face, and Goku watching Vegeta with

a small blushline over his nose, " --fe. "

Vegeta flew over to her and stared at the object in her arms, disturbed, " What's that? "

" Inflata-Trunks. " Bulma said flatly.

Vegeta tugged on inflata-Trunks's deflated arm, " Never heard of it. "

" You know I was wondering why Trunks wanted to invent such a thing a couple of weeks ago. " Bulma sighed, " He used

it to fool people into thinking he was still in his office while he blew off work. Again. "

" Why don't you just demote him back to Vice President and re-take control of Capsule Corp yourself? " the ouji

offered.

" I can't do that! " Bulma gasped, " Vegeta do you know how much work is involved in being the Capsule Corp

President?! "

" ..no. "

" Oh yeah...well, do you know how old I am?! "

" 56. " Vegeta replied.

" EXACTLY! "

" ... " he stared at her blankly, " So? I'm 57. "

" Yes, but you look like you're 22! " Bulma exclaimed, " 56 is middle-age for a human, Vegeta! "

" I think I'm beginning to notice the difference in our lifespans... " the ouji rubbed his chin.

Bulma sighed, " Ya think? "

" But...you're gonna be around for a long time, right? 110, 120? "

" Vegeta I'll be lucky if I make it to 100! " Bulma folded her arms, " Very few people do. We don't live for 500

years like you saiyajins! "

Vegeta landed on the ground, depressed by this news, " Oh. " he gave her a hug, " I hope you get lucky. " he

whispered.

Bulma smiled back at him, touched, " Aww, Vegeta.. "

" Will you stop trying to mushy yourself out of what you did and tell me how to snap my grandchild out of this! "

Chi-Chi shouted from a few feet away.

" Bucket'a water'll do it. " Vegeta said, still hugging Bulma.

" I'll go get the water! " Goku happily dashed out of the room.

" HURRY! " Chi-Chi called after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Downtown West City...

" ▫KA-BOOM▫! " an eruption exploded out of the West City bank, tossing residents nearby several feet back.

" What was that?! " one of them gasped.

" The bank's being robbed! " another exclaimed in fright.

A large man walked past the other civilians.

" Hey! Don't go in there! Its dangerous! " a third civilian yelled at the man, then snorted when he ignored him and

entered the building just as the three robbers were getting ready to leave.

" Heh-heh! " the head robber snickered, then ran right into the huge man. He backed up, " Who are you?! "

The man grabbed him by the robber by the collar and lifted him up, " Where are the saiyajin? " Bebi demanded.

" S--saiyajin? I don't get it! "

Bebi chucked him to the ground.

" OOF! "

" Niichan! " the second robber exclaimed.

Bebi turned around and left the building. He glanced over it and his eyes glew red, a second later the entire

building exploded and more people ran off screaming. Bebi continued to walk off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Seven blocks away...

" Huh. Huh. Huh. " Goten watched the cars zoom by as he stood at the crosswalk. The two ice-cream-cones he held; one

in each hand; were beginning to melt. An idea hit him and Goten grinned. He hovered upward and flew over the cars to land

on the other side of the street where Parisu waited on a bench.

" Haha! " she applauded him while Goten took a small bow just large enough to keep the ice-cream from falling while

he did so, " You HAVE to teach me how to do that, Goten. I'd love to be able to fly! "

Goten handed her her vanilla ice-cream cone, " It's not that hard, but it takes 4 or 5 lessons before you can zip

around like that. I mean, I got it on my first try but that's just cuz I'm a part saiyajin. " he took a lick of his chocolate

ice-cream.

" Ohhhh! " Parisu said, enlightened, " So you have better reflexes because of it. And your tail! " she grinned,

poking the spot under Goten's shirt where his tail was wrapped around. Goten let his tail swing free. Chibiko wafted around

in the air, " That is SO cool. " she took another lick of her ice-cream.

" Aww, thanks. " Goten blushed.

Parisu blushed back.

" **▫KA-BOOOOOOM▫!!** " a gigantic explosion erupted in the background, nearly knocking the couple off the bench.

" What was THAT?! " Goten gasped, confused.

" A festival! " Parisu chirped.

She and Goten looked over in the explosion's direction to see a huge layer of smoke rising up into the air.

" ...a, festival of smog? " she smiled cheesily, then sweatdropped, embarassed, " No, I guess not. "

" Something's wrong. " Goten stood up, " We should go check it out. "

" Oh-kay! " Parisu hopped to her feet.

" KINTO'UN! " Goten called out. The little yellow cloud came rushing up to them, " Here, since you can't fly, you can

ride Kinto'un to keep up with me. "

" Ahh! I've read about these somewhere! " Parisu poked Kinto'un, " They're supposed to only allow people with good

intentions to ride them. "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goten nodded, " I'm sure Kinto'un'll let you on. "

Parisu stood up on the bench, then made a small jump onto the cloud and didn't fall through, " Hey! This is fun! "

" Hold on tight! " Goten warned her, then flew off, " Follow me, Kinto'un! "

Kinto'un blasted off after him.

" Whoa! " Parisu gripped the cloud tightly with one arm while holding her ice-cream cone in the other, " You're not

kidding! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫POW▫! " Bebi punched the fist of the man he was possessing through a nearby window, destroying it and the entire

display behind it.

" ▫Gasp▫! " Civilians gasped and passersby stopped to gawk at him.

" STOP! " a familiar voice cried out from the top of a tall, nearby building.

Bebi and the pedestrians looked up to see Hercule standing on the ledge, his semi-bald head gleaming from the sun and

his cape hovering behind him.

" That voice... " one of the citizens whipped out a pair of binoculars, " It's HERCULE! "

" How dare you wreak havok in the peaceful metropolis of West City! For that you shall be severely punished by none

other than I, HERCULE! "

" HERCULE! HERCULE! HERCULE! " the civilians chanted. Hercule lept heroically off the top of the building only to

twist the bottom of his leg on the ground and sprain his ankle, " AAAAAAAAAARGH! " he grabbed his foot in pain, bouncing

around on the other leg, " OW OW OW OW OW---ah... " Hercule paused to look at the others, who were all now staring lamely at

him, _::Uh-oh. I'm losing 'um!::_ Hercule panicked, then let go of his foot and stood back on it, though leaning most of his

weight into his unhurt leg, " HA! You think a simple punch like that can hurt ME? "

" He punched him? " one man whispered to his wife, who blinked.

" I, think so.. "

" It was so fast " a third person said.

" Looked like he just twisted his ankle to me. " the fourth muttered, causing Hercule to falter.

" Anyway, being the merciful Budoukai Champ that I am, I, HERCULE, shall give you one chance to leave peacefully and

never disturb this city again! " he boasted.

Bebi sweatdropped, then narrowed his eyes at Hercule, " Are you a saiyajin? "

" Me? " Hercule gawked at him, " HAHAHAHA! You think I would've sprained my ankle if I was? " he whispered to him.

" I suppose not. " Bebi's eyes glew red and a huge wind began to pick up. Hercule worriedly backed away just as the

scenery behind him exploded.

" Another one! " Parisu gasped as she, on Kinto'un, and Goten flew towards the scene.

_::This is bad...really bad::_ Goten narrowed his eyes, then landed nearby where the toystore had been and where a

crater remained; Hercule climbing out of said crater. Parisu hopped off Kinto'un and the little cloud sped off.

" Go away. " Bebi snarled at Hercule, who froze, then backed up and climbed out the opposite side of the crater only

to come face-to-face with Goten.

" Hercule! Hello! " Goten chirped.

" Uh... " Hercule blinked.

" You know this guy? " Parisu pointed to Hercule.

" Sure, he's my brother's wife's father! " Goten nodded.

" Ahhh! " Parisu said, enlightened.

Hercule stared at them both, equally confused.

" Hercule what happened here? " Goten asked him, then laughed, " Hey! You're still wearing that old cape! It must be

like 20 years OLD by now! Such an antique. " he played with the tips of it.

" Uh, weren't you about to ask me something important? " Hercule sweatdropped.

" Hm? OH! " Goten remembered, " Who caused that huge crater and the explosions. "

Hercule gulped, " That guy, actually. " he pointed to the tall blonde man in the business-suit who Bebi was currently

possessing, " But everything's oh-kay now. " Hercule nodded confidently, " My apprentice can take care of you! " he pointed

at Bebi, " ATTACK HIM! "

" Yeah, that's right! Let the kid do all the dangerous stuff, right? You're getting pretty old. Say, where is the

poor guy? " Goten excitedly looked about the crowd.

" Heh-heh. " Hercule winked a heart at him.

" ...EEEEW! " Goten disgustedly jumped back several feet, " Imprettysurewhatyoudidjustnowwasillegal!! " he rapidly

waved his arms in the air, " Wait.....ME? **I'M** the "poor guy"?! "

" Well... " Hercule laughed nervously.

Goten zipped back over to where he once stood, " No way! I am not going to lie for you I never trained under you at

all! My Kaasan and niichan taught me martial arts! " Chibiko's fur stood on end.

" Hey, are you Son Goku! " one of the citizens gasped.

Goten looked over at her.

" I mean, your hair's grown longer, but... "

" Haha! Oh no he's my Toussan. I'm Son GOTEN. " the demi-saiyajin laughed.

" OH. "

" Come ON Goten! You gotta help me! This guy, he blows stuff up with his **eyes**, man! " Hercule pleaded.

" Eyes? " Goten blinked, then glanced over to see Parisu staring at the man curiously. Bebi's eyes began to glow,

" AHHHHHH! PARISU-CHAN! " Goten yelped. He lept at the man and jump-kicked him several feet into the distance, then landed

infront of Parisu. Goten turned to face her, " Are you oh-kay? " he gushed, worried.

" Oh sure, I'm fine. " Parisu smiled, " He asked me something about a saiyajin, Bee-ge-tow? I told him I've never met

anyone named that before. " she shook her head.

" Bejito... " Goten thought outloud, " You sure he said Bejito, and not Vejitto? "

" Umm-mmm. Vejitto's your half-brother, right. "

" Yeah... " Goten looked around, very perturbed, _::Why would anyone be looking for Veggie-san's toussan? He's dead::_

A random citizen's eyes glew red. The tanned, green-haired man stepped forward and attacked Goten, who dodged and

punched the man in the gut.

" Who are you? Are you with him? " Goten demanded.

" YAAAAH!! " a red-eyed man in a business suit came at Goten from behind. He dropped the 2nd man and bounced onto his

hands, landing a swinging kick to the 3rd man's side and sending him to the ground as well.

" What's happening to all these people? MAN! I wish Trunks was here! " Goten pouted, then gasped as the two people

he'd just knocked unconsious stood up, along with the first. They ran at him andd Parisu, who struck a beginner's defensive

pose, " One moment please! " Goten said happily, then picked up Parisu and tossed her into the air. Goten landed punches to

the men, knocking them out a second time and catching Parisu a moment later. Parisu shook her head, bewildered. She smiled at

Goten.

" My HERO! " she mock-announced, then glomped him.

" Aww, hahaha.. " Goten blushed with embarassment.

" ▫WHEE-OOO▫ ▫WHEE-OOO▫ ▫WHEE-OOO▫! " police cars arrived and policemen jumped out, tying up the three attackers

while Goten sat Parisu back upright.

" That was convenient. " Parisu watched as the three men were loaded into the car.

Hercule walked up to the cars and started to tell the police of his heroic efforts.

" Let this be a lesson to you! " Hercule boastfully laughed at the unconsious attackers, " This is a message to all

who dare to attack this fair city! Let it be known that Earth is safe under the watchful eye of HERCULE! OH YEAH! "

" Why is he taking credit for what all those people know you just did? " Parisu cocked an eyebrow, confused.

" Hercule...does that sometimes. " Goten laughed nervously, " Like with Cell....and Buu... "

" Oh...alright. " she scratched her head.

" Anyway, we don't need all that attention. Let's go get some cheeseburgers. " Goten lightened up.

" YEAH! " Parisu pumped her fist in the air.

" ! " Goten stopped in mid-step, then turned his head only to be punched in the face by a man with half-broken

sunglasses, the broken lens revealing a glowing red eye, " OOF! " the demi-saiyajin stumbled back, then struck a defensive

pose, " Attacking from behind. That's very rude. "

" What's with all these people today? " Parisu struck a pose as well, cautious, " A virus? "

" Possibly. " Goten nodded.

" HAHAHAHAHA--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! " the man started to laugh before suddenly collapsing in pain, " AARGHH! " he

grabbed his head, twitching in spasms. His eyes glew brighter and his back suddenly burst into a yellow glow. Suddenly a form

burst from out of the man's back.

" You're a saiyajin, are you not. " Bebi smirked at Goten.

" Haha..hahahahaha..he..he came out of that guy's, back, haha... " Parisu's bottom left eyelid twitched while she

lightly laughed in nervous hysterics only to fall backwards and black out once she hit the ground.

" PARISU! " Goten gasped. Hercule rushed over to them, partly limping, and picked the unconscious girl up.

" Hey Goten what happ--HOLY! " Hercule gawked at Bebi standing over the man sprawled on in the middle of the street,

" What the heck IS that?! "

" I don't know! " Goten exclaimed, " Just hurry and get Parisu out of here as fast as you can! "

Hercule glanced down at his sprained ankle, " Uh...I'll try. " he nodded determindly and zipped off.

" You're Son Goku's son, are you? " Bebi chuckled, amused, " Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. You look

almost-completely alike. "

" Why thank you. " Goten boastfully nodded.

" Intriguing. I'll seize your body and use it to kill your father. You'll make for some wonderful dramatic irony. "

Bebi laughed.

Goten narrowed his eyes at him, " KAIO-KEN! " a red aura surrounded him.

Bebi held his arm out, then let loose an immense amount of ki. Goten gasped as the explosion launched a huge smoke

cloud and themselves up into the air. Goten coughed and looked around. The entire outer-half of West City was now destoryed.

" NO! All those people! " Goten clenched his fists in anger, " MURDERER! " he yelled at Bebi.

" Yes, very similar. " Bebi nodded thoughtfully.

" Hnn.. " Goten stared him down, then smirked, " You seem pretty tough. I give you four stars--no, four and a half.

However you're nothing I can't handle. "

" Stars--what? " Bebi cocked an eyebrow, confused.

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫! " Goten's cellphone rang. He picked the little yellow flip-phone out of his pocket, " Hi, this is

Goten. I can't come to phone right now, but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I-- "

" --GOTEN! Are you alright?! "

Goten froze in place, " Parisu-chan? Don't worry I'm alright. He just caught me off-guard. It's not a problem. I'll

get rid of him fast, oh-kay? "

Bebi fumed at this, then angrily blasted off into the sky to make a semi-circle around Goten.

" Goten listen! The bad guy--he's coming right up from behind you! "

" ▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ "

Parisu blinked at the phone, then tilted her head, " Goten? " she shook the phone.

_::Saiyajin power. He radiates with the same type of saiyajin power as Son Goku::_ Bebi flew at Goten's back. Goten

whipped around and elbowed Bebi in the back of the neck, sending him spiralling down into the wreckage below.

" I doubt my Toussan could lose to you. " Goten called out, then took his phone off hold.

" Goten! That was so cool! " Parisu exclaimed on the phone. Goten beamed.

Hercule swiped her phone in the middle of talking. Parisu sweatdropped, " Well done, Goten! You're my best student! "

Goten twitched, and held the phone away from him, " Uh-huh. " he sighed tiredly.

" ▫POW▫! " small blips of ki shot up from where Bebi had landed, one of them cutting Goten's gi and arm.

" OW! " Goten grabbed his arm in pain.

Parisu snatched her phone back from Hercule, " Goten what happened? "

" Ah, I'm oh-kay, just a little scratch. Just watch, I'll call you back. " Goten laughed nervously as he looked at

it, then sent a death-glare in Bebi's direction, " You...HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK BAD INFRONT OF PARISU! " he burst into

ssj.

Parisu's eyes widened in awe at the glowing gold aura, " Ooooooh. It's so beautiful! " she clasped her hands

together.

" What? I've seen that plenty of times before. " Hercule scratched his head, " You haven't seen a super saiyajin? "

" When Goten was a chibi, but not like THIS. " she murmured, then went back to staring.

_::Good, good. Bring out your saiyajin power::_ Bebi snickered as he hid underneath the wreakage. He froze when Goten

spotted him and sent a blast downward. Bebi flew out of the way, then into a nearby building.

_::He's not very strong...but he makes up for it in speed::_ Goten noted to himself, sensing Bebi's ki inside the

building.

Bebi flew out through a window and hovered there, " Is THAT the extent of your power? "

_::I'll blow him away in one shot!:: _Goten put his palms against each other, " KA....MEH....HAAAA...**MEHHHH**.. "

_::Excellent. The saiyajin body's most vulnerable when maximum force is used. That is also my chance to take over:: _he

grinned.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goten let loose the kamehameha, knocking Bebi upwards into the sky.

Bebi quickly shifted into liquid form and flew down through the eye of the kamehameha and into Goten's cut.

Goten gasped the moment the liquid entered and dropped his hold on the kamehameha, which flew off into the sky, " AH,

AHHHHHHHH! " his arm shook as he grabbed it in pain. Bebi fully entered the cut and instantly Goten's world went dark.

Bebi opened Goten's eyes and chuckled, " Heh-heh-heh. That was too easy. I can feel it now. The raw saiyajin power

that destoryed my homeplanet is now mine for the taking! " he laughed maniacally and landed on the ground, then powered down

to normal.

" GOTEN! You're oh-kay! " Parisu ran up to him and glomped him tightly, " OH! Your arm! " she gasped, then pulled out

a hankerchief and tied it around the wound while Hercule surveyed the area.

" Where'd that little space-alien guy go? " he scratched his head, " I mean, I'm not doubting you or anything, Goten,

but, well I've never seen any of you beat a super-villain THAT QUICKLY. "

_::I couldn't completely read Trunks's thoughts, but I can with Goten. I see, no wonder he was easy to defeat. Goten_

_is rusty on his training. He just started up on a regular routine just four months ago. His girlfriend over there is only a_

_beginner. That makes her no threat to me. Now where are the saiyajins...::_ Bebi searched Goten's memories for it, _::Ah! Right_

_here__ in __West__City__. Splendid. Is Bejito among them?.......DEAD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR HALF A CENTURY! HOW am I_

_supposed__ to inact my cold-hearted revenge upon a saiyajin who's already **died!**::_ Bebi complained, _::...but, his son is alive_

_, I met him in space with Son Goku. Very well then. If I cannot destory Bejito Oujisama, I'll go for the next-best thing,_

_his only child, Vegeta.::_ " MWAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" Goten? " Parisu said uneasily.

Bebi tore off the hankerchief and dropped it on her head, " Goten's not here. But don't worry, you'll be joining him

shortly. "

Parisu gasped. The voice that had come out of Goten's mouth was, " HE HAS GOTEN'S BODY!! " she pointed to him.

" WHAT?! " Hercule freaked out.

" HAHAHAHA! Wow are you two swift. " Bebi snickered, " However you're both merely humans, and neither of you is

strong enough to defeat me in this body. I have bigger things to be concerned with, like Vegeta. " Bebi looked over his

shoulder at them, " He's the one who's body I REALLY want. " Bebi hovered upward, " Feel free to try and stop me, but don't

be surprised if you find yourself dead a second later. " and with that he blasted off.

" Vegeta... " Hercule trailed off.

" I know who he is! I saw him this morning. " Parisu said, " Is he strong? "

" Well, he's a lot stronger than Goten. I'd say he ranks the 2nd strongest person in the universe next to Goku. "

Hercule nodded, then blinked to see Parisu no longer there but running after Bebi in the direction he was headed.

" ERR, you give Goten his body back RIGHT NOW! " Parisu jumped up, yanked her right boot off, and chucked it at Bebi,

hitting him in the head.

" EEP! " Hercule froze in place and backed up.

Bebi hovered there in the air, then looked over Goten's shoulder and smirked, " Don't worry Parisu. Bebi-sama's got

everything under control. " Goten smiled.

" ... " Parisu stared at him, bug-eyed, " Ah... "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Goten powered up and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

" Goten.. " Parisu frowned, then frantically looked around, " I've got to get to Capsule Corp before him and warn

his parents! " she took her other high-heeled boot off, " Of course I can't run in these. " Parisu turned to Hercule, who was

still about 7 feet away from her, " Hey! Goten's brother's wife's father! Could you watch my boots for me! "

" Uh..sure. " Hercule walked up to the boots and picked each of them up.

" Thanks! " Parisu gave him a thumbs-up, then went running.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ....! " Piccolo opened one eye as he meditated before a waterful, " An evil ki...with Goten's aura? " he opened

both eyes, disturbed, " Something's wrong. " he got up, then flew off to the lookout, but not without glancing over his

shoulder in the direction of the ki for a moment, " Very wrong. " he turned back and flew off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " Pan sat at the table, soaking wet as she stared at the the other people sitting down with her; Goku happily

holding the now-empty bucket of water he had dunked her with, Vegeta sitting back in his seat with a smug I-told-you-so

expression on his face, and Vejitto and Gogeta wearing scuba gear, " YOU CONFUSE ME! " she stood up, clutching either side of

her head and stomping off, " ALL OF YOU! "

" Chibi-Onna. " Vegeta muttered.

" And I liked "Kaka-girl" better as a nickname I'll have you know. " she poked her head out from around the corner

of the hallway.

" I like Kaka-girl better too, but I haven't seen much of her lately. " Vegeta shrugged.

" ... " Pan blinked at him, then shook her head, " Urrgh... "

" ▫TICK▫TOCK▫TICK▫TOCK▫TICK▫TOCK▫ " the sound of many clocks ticking in the same place at once emanated from the

living room.

" AAAAIIE! WHERE IS HE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pushing the many clocks out of the way, " He's late!.. " she spotted a

particular clock and picked it up, " And what the heck is THIS!? " Chi-Chi said, agast at the clock which consisted of a

miniture golden Vegeta holding up an orange genki-dama with the hour and minute handles on the front of the attack; the

entire scene incased in a rounded glass.

" Like it? " a voice said beside her, amused. Chi-Chi looked over to see Vegeta standing there, grinning, " I made it

as a coming-home present for Kakay once he returned from training Uubu, but, as you know, we got a little sidetracked. "

" Goku-san doesn't need your Ouji by-products! " Chi-Chi huffed only to have Vegeta take the Vegeta-clock out of her

hands.

" Isn't it lovely, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grinned as he held out the clock.

Goku gasped, " Oh Veggie it is beautiful! " he gushed, taking the clock from the ouji, " And its even got a little

Veggie-statue inside! I shall treasure it always. " Goku smiled warmly at him.

" I'm sure you will. " Vegeta smiled back.

Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed, " Curse you Ouji. " she walked over to the window and looked out, " Hurry up Goten. It's

4:30pm!! You were supposed to be back an HOUR ago! "

" Goten'll be fine. He's not a child anymore. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hai, like Kakarrotto here. " Vegeta happily pointed to Goku.

" I am a full-grown a-dult and proud of it, Veggie! " Goku puffed out his chest.

" You're mocking me, aren't you Ouji. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

Vegeta smirked, " Perhaps. "

" ▫Bring▫bring▫. " Bulma looked over to see her lavender cordless phone ringing. She picked it up, " Hi! Capsule Corp

, Bulma speaking. How may I help you?...uh-huh...oh! A visitor in the lobby? Oh-kay, just a sec. " she covered the phone with

her hand, " Chi-Chi? " Bulma looked up only to see Chi-Chi no longer by the window and instead a dust-cloud in her wake,

" Chi-Chi? "

" Oh! Chi-chan is so very fast today. " Goku said in aww.

" Onna just ran careening out of the room. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together in malicious delight, " Come my sons

and Kakarrotto, let's go watch! "

" HOORAY! " Vejitto cheered and the four of them jogged out of the room, " GO MOMMY! "

Bulma sweatdropped, " ? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN! " Chi-Chi shouted as she ran down the first flight of stairs, then whipped around

and ran down the second flight to the first floor, " GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN. " she chanted in such a hurry that she failed

to notice the small yellow "Wet Floor" sign next to the lobby desk. What Chi-Chi did notice was a silhouette that looked like

Goten only for it to come into view to be Gohan, " Hu---WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Chi-Chi slipped and barreled through an entire

waiting room, knocking over 8 chairs, a small floor-desk, a trashcan and a lamp causing a huge uproar of an explosion while

Gohan and Videl stood there in shock. The dust cleared to reveal Chi-Chi had landed hard on her knees and elbows.

" Kaasan? " Gohan gawked.

" Ugh... " Chi-Chi sat up.

" ▫clap▫clap▫clap▫clap▫clap▫. "

Chi-Chi looked over to see Vegeta and Gogeta applauding the display. Vejitto was trying his best to stop from

giggling at her. Goku was staring at her, worried and confused, " You liked that, did ya. " she muttered dryly at Vegeta and

the fusions.

" Haha, you must be very healthy to survive that without any major broken bones. " Vejitto nodded. Chi-Chi staggered

to her feet.

" Kaasan let me help you! " Gohan rushed over to her and held her arm.

" Stupid Ouji. I bet you came down here to see me embarass myself, didn't you! " Chi-Chi pointed accusingly at him.

Vegeta grinned, " At least you didn't kill yourself on that floor. "

Goku picked up the "Wet Floor" sign, " You should read warning labels be-fore continuing further, Chi-chan. "

Chi-Chi sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Sorry for not calling! " Gohan said as he entered the room Chi-Chi hand run out of just a few minutes ago.

" Oh! Gohan! And Videl! Hi guys! " Bulma smiled as they entered. Goku helped Chi-Chi to a nearby couch while Gohan

set down his briefcase and adjusted his thick glasses.

" Those are real, right? " Vegeta poked them.

" YES. " Gohan sweatdropped.

" I'm just saying, cuz it seems like everyone's eyes have been going lately. You, Bulma, Trunks--well, Trunks doesn't

really count because his glasses are fake and he wears them just to look "wise and all-knowing"... "

" Anyway... " Gohan nervously turned back to Bulma, " Sorry 'bout that. "

" Gohan you don't need to call in order to come visit. " Bulma chuckled.

" Speaking of calls, that's why we're here. Toussan called me saying something happened to Goten and Parisu ran off

to find him. " Videl explained.

" AHHHHHHHH! " Chi-Chi let out a cry of horror, " GOTEN'S HURT?! " she lept to her feet.

" It's nothing serious. " Videl dried her hands off with a paper-towel.

Chi-Chi made a fist at the demi-saiyajin, " Gohan you go find your brother and pick him up right now! "

" Kaasan, maybe we should wait and see if he calls first. " Gohan put his hands on her shoulders, " Wait, did you

get _shorter_?! "

Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Some people happen to lose a few inches as they get older. Its part of the natural aging

process! " she snorted, then glanced over to see Vegeta standing next to her with a measuring tape, " AND DON'T YOU DARE

MEASURE YOUR HEIGHT AGAINST MINE! "

" Heh-heh.. " Vegeta chuckled and walked off.

" I hope Goten's oh-kay. He was just starting to be fun to be around again. " Vejitto nodded.

" Hai! Without his cell-phone obsession, half-niichan is lots of fun! " Gogeta agreed.

" Bulma do you mind if I put my things down? " Gohan motioned to his briefcase.

" Sure, you can leave it in my room if you like. " Bulma nodded.

" Thanks! " Gohan gave her a thumbs-up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

" I don't feel right leaving him to call us! " Chi-Chi worriedly walked over to the door, " We can't just leave him!"

" ▫KA-POW▫! "the door swung open and slammed open and smacked Chi-Chi in the back of the head.

" AHHHHHH! " she shouted in pain, nearly falling over, " Err... "

" Second time today, huh Onna? You should be more careful at your **advanced age,** you know. " Vegeta grinned.

" OOOH! " Chi-Chi fumed at him, then swung her fist at the ouji only to have him grab Goku and the fusions and jump

behind a nearby couch. Vegeta poked his head above the couch and grabbed a pillow. Chi-Chi grabbed a lamp and the two stared

each other down.

" Goten. " Chi-Chi heard Bulma say. She instantly dropped the lamp and then glanced back at Vegeta for a second, who

had ducked behind the couch. She brushed it off and peered behind the door to see her youngest son, then gave him a hug.

" GOTEN! You're here! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, laughing.

Bebi looked down at Chi-Chi, _::So this is what he calls a monster::_

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, then gasped, " Your arm! Such a big cut! Are you oh-kay? "

" Get off! " Bebi snapped and pushed her away.

" ... " the four saiyajin behind the couch froze in place. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion but stayed behind

the couch.

" Well...if you, say its oh-kay.. " Chi-Chi watched him, more than a little surprised.

" Vegeta Oujisama. " Bebi said, " Where the hell is Vegeta!? "

Chi-Chi slapped him hard, sending Bebi flying past the countertop and knocking over vases, a clock, and three of

Bulma's family photos, one of Vegeta and Bura, one of Goku glomping Vegeta with the fusions grinning in the background, and

one of the entire Briefs family before slamming into the wall. Vegeta's photo fell off the wall and onto the counter.

" What.. " Bebi grabbed his now-bruised cheek.

" Watch your mouth! " Chi-Chi pointed angrily at him, " HOW DARE YOU WALK IN HERE CURSING AND ACTING BOSSY LIKE

THAT! And what happened to "Veggie-san"?! Isn't that what you call the Ouji! "

" Did Veggie do something bad to Goten to make him so mad? " Goku whispered to the smaller saiyajin beside him.

" I don't think so...not recently anyway. " Vegeta folded his arms, confused.

Bebi stared at Chi-Chi incrediously, _::What is this? According to Goten's memory, his mother's not physically the_

_strongest, but she has the most control over everyone except Vegeta. Maybe she has hidden powers....yes. She'll make an_

_excellent addition to the tsufurujin.::_ he smirked.

" Well? Did you hear me? " Chi-Chi poked Bebi in the head, annoyed.

Bebi narrowed his eyes, _::I'll follow the ways of these people until Vegeta shows up::_ " Where the hell is

Veggie-san? " he asked.

A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead. She walked up to him and slapped him back and forth three times in a row, " NO

CURSING! "Where is 'Veggie-san'?" SAY IT or you won't get an answer from me! " she slapped him a fourth time.

Bebi's bottom right eyelid twitched in frustration, " WHERE IS VEGGIE-SAN!! " he blurted out.

" Uh... " Chi-Chi paused. she glanced over at the couch, then walked to it and peeked behind to see all four saiyajin

no longer there. She glanced over at Videl, who shrugged and glanced over at Bulma.

" He's not here right now. Anyway, he never tells me where he's going. " Bulma shrugged.

" WAHH! " Chi-Chi, Goten, and Videl all fell over.

" DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A LITTLE DANGEROUS! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Well, I trust Vegeta. "

" **Well**, I **don't!** " Chi-Chi retorted.

Bebi growled, _::Not HERE? How will I find him?::_

" Ototochan! You're back. " Gohan smiled, coming back into the room.

Bebi thought to himself, _::Gohan, Goten's older brother. I can tell that his power is greater than Goten's. I should_

_take over his body before I get Vegeta's::_

Gohan blinked at Goten, who stood there staring, " Is there something wrong with him? "

" I think so. He's been cursing and staring for entire gaps of time without taking in anything that I say. " Chi-Chi

whispered to Gohan.

" What's wrong Goten? Something on my face? " Gohan smiled at him.

Bebi swung Goten's arm and punched Gohan in the gut, knocking his glasses off his face.

" ▫ACK▫! " Gohan choked out, " Wha--what was THAT for? "

" Why didn't you dodge that!? You think I'm weak!? " Bebi snarled.

Gohan staggered up and stared at him incrediously, " Goten...what are you talking about? " he said cautiously.

" SHUDDUP! " Bebi yelled.

Chi-Chi walked up between them, " If you're going to fight then take it outside. " she nodded.

Bebi chuckled at Gohan.

" Goten. Outside. " Gohan motioned to the exit.

" Why not. " Bebi shrugged and followed him towards it.

" Are you sure they'll be oh-kay? " Bulma looked worried.

" Of course. Gohan and Goten always get along great. If anyone can figure out what's bothering Goten and causing him

to act like this, it'll be his brother. " Chi-Chi nodded.

Videl picked up Gohan's glasses, " Goten seems strange..do you want your glasses? "

" Nah, I'll be oh-kay. 20/60 isn't too bad. Besides if my eyes do start to bother me all I have to do is use my

mystic power-up and they'll be temporarily back to normal. " Gohan explained, he took his jacket off and tossed it onto the

couch.

" You should consider getting contacts, ya know. " Videl held the glasses up the light to see the smudged parts from

them hitting the floor, " Well, good luck with Goten. " she turned back to Gohan.

" Thanks. " Gohan smiled and left the room along with Bebi.

Videl watched them leave, then frowned and held onto Gohan's jacket in worry, " Gohan-kun... "

" Yeah, you two get along so well. " Chi-Chi slid over to her, " So! When are you expecting? I'd just love to have

another--I mean, PAN would just love to have a younger brother or sister! " she said cheerfully.

Videl sweatdropped, " Ah, hahaha. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫tap▫ " Piccolo lightly landed onto the edge of the lookout. He clenched his fists defensively, feeling a light yet

demonic aura, " So its here as well. "

" HAAA! " a voice yelled as it lundged at Piccolo, who grabbed the attacker by the neck and stretched his arm out

several feet until his arm slammed the attacker against the wall of Kami's house.

" Dende?! " Piccolo gawked to Dende struggling to get out from Piccolo's grasp.

" All will fall to the great Bebi-sama. " Dende's eyes glew red.

" What? "

" HOOOOOOOOO! "

Piccolo thrust his leg out and drop-kicked an equally-possessed Mr. Popo half a dozen feet inward to the lookout.

Mr. Popo twitched, then stumbled upward, trying to get his bearings, " "Bebi"? What kind of name is that? "

" Bebi-sama is the tsufurijin experiment 01, he is here to anhilate the saiyajin king, Bejito Oujisama, and to return

the Tsufuru-sei planet to its former glory. " the possessed guarding smirked haughtily, " But Bejito Oujisama destoryed

Tsufuru-sei, so the planet must be renewed somewhere else. Here. "

" HERE?! "

" Yes. "

Piccolo instantly reeled Dende in, then flip-tossed him into the air, kneed him in the back and whipped out a bottle

of water which he splashed at Dende's face as he fell. Dende hit the floor and a purplish gunk started to pour out his ears,

" No one's overthrowing Earth on my watch. " Piccolo said wisely, then smirked, " Except for me of course. " he headed over

to Mr. Popo and poured the remainder of his water-bottle onto his head, draining the gunk out of his ears as well.

" Ugh...my BACK. " Dende groaned, sitting up. He gasped and pointed to Piccolo, " HEY! You kicked me! "

" You were possessed. " Piccolo replied.

" You KNEW I was possessed and how to un-possess me and you STILL kicked me. "

" ...it was a necessary move. "

" Uh-huh. " Dende said skeptically as he rubbed his back in pain.

" Ohhh..Mr. Popo knows Mr. Popo does not feel so good. " the genie sat up as well.

" Dende I'm going to go find this "Bebi". I want you and Mr. Popo to gather up as much of the sacred water as you

can, this guy's possessing everybody Garlic Jr style which means it's our only known way to de-possess them. And above all,

DON'T leave the lookout. If Bebi finds out you're un-possessed he'll come right back here to possess you all over again. "

Piccolo explained.

" Heh, you're really taking this seriously, huh. " Dende chuckled.

Piccolo smirked, " I take all competition for "ruler of earth" seriously. " and with that he lept off the lookout and

flew off in the evil ki's direction.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Goten, this way! " Gohan shouted to Bebi as they flew through the air before settling over a large canyon range.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Bebi, " I didn't want to say this before, so I could avoid getting Kaasan upset. But you're not

really Goten, are you? "

Bebi laughed, " That's right. I'm not what I used to be. " he burst into ssj, then sent a huge blast at Gohan,

knocking him back into the air and causing a huge dust-cloud to appear. Bebi looked surprised, _::He's weak. Was I wrong_

_when I said he was strong before?::_ he flew down into the thin crater to find out.

Gohan hovered there, his shirt and tie completely destoryed along with half his right pant-leg, " Who are you. " the

older demi-saiyajin demanded.

_::Gohan took that blow. Good, then I will transfer myself into him::_ Bebi smirked evilly and flew at Gohan.

_::Goten's ki...he's being possessed by something. That's going to make attacking him very difficult::_ Gohan thought

to himself.

Bebi through two pink blasts at Gohan, who dodged them but got caught up the explosion. Bebi appeared infront of him

and sent a kick at Gohan, who caught Goten's leg, flipped him over, and sent him spiraling down into the canyon Bebi himself

had created. Another huge pink blast came from inside the canyon and Bebi suddenly appeared behind Gohan, slamming an arm

down into his back and flying them both into the crater.

Bebi looked over at the struggling Gohan, _::I think he has realized that I can get inside him when he uses his _

_full power. Is that why he doesn't display his saiyajin powers?::_

Gohan squinted one eye open, _::Goten...how am I going to stop this parasite without hurting ototochan as well?::_ he

thought hard.

_::Or is he just a wimp::_ Bebi thought as they plummeted into the explosion.

The ki receeded and a panting Bebi hovered there across from an also panting Gohan, _::If I attack him in mystic form_

_I could seriously injure Goten, I don't want to be forced to hurt my own brother::_ Gohan struggled with what to do,

_::I suppose...with the senzu beans, but still!::_

" You're going to withhold your Saiyajin powers from me? Now I really want them. " Bebi said, " Come on Gohan, show

me your true Saiyajin powers! "

" GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER! " Gohan snapped.

" Sorry, I can't do that. " Bebi chuckled, then powered Goten up even more.

" NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU'LL KILL HIM! " Gohan gasped in horror at the sheer amount of his brother's energy

Bebi was using at once. The huge ball of ki flew at Gohan, who powered up to mystic, causing a large white ki to surround him

as he tried to deflect the attack.

" His full power...a different transformation than Goten's... " Bebi said, amused, " It is time. " he flew out of

Goten's back in liquid form and hurtled himself through the eye of the ki at Gohan, grabbing him in the shape of a gigantic

glove, then melting into Gohan's body while the demi-saiyajin screamed. The ki attack faded and Bebi looked down at Gohan's

hands, " Heh-heh, your care for your brother caused you to wait too long to show your full power. If you had been at this

level from the beginning, I think you could've actually defeated me, Gohan. "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " something rushed past Bebi. He whipped around to see no one there, then glanced back and gasped.

Piccolo stood on the ground holding the unconsious Goten under his arm, " You must be Bebi. "

" Well, it looks like my name's been getting around. And according to Gohan's memories, you're Piccolo. It seems

you were also Gohan's prime sensei, taught him nearly every move he knows. It would be suiting then if I were to test his

powers upon you using your own attacks. "

Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

" Like this one, for instance. MASAKOOOO " Bebi put Gohan's hands into position, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " he let loose the

blast. Piccolo gasped, tossed Goten behind him.

" SUPER SIZE! " Piccolo shouted and instantly his body enlarged to 100 times his normal size. He easily batted the

attack away.

Bebi stared at the immense size of Piccolo in horror, " That...that CAN'T BE?! "

Piccolo reached out and grabbed Bebi tightly with his right hand, " Actually, yes it can. " he smirked, " So, are

you going to return my son's body to him, or am I going to have to force you out. "

" Ah....ahh... " Bebi stammered out. He formed a ball of ki and shot it at Piccolo's hand, sindging it.

" ARG! " Piccolo opened it just enough for Bebi to fly out and blast off into the distance. Piccolo snorted at him,

" Kuso...he's getting away. " Piccolo reached over with his non-burnt hand and picked Goten up with his fingers, " Come on,

Goten, let's go save your brother. " he said and walked off in Gohan's direction.

* * *

2:32 PM 9/24/2004 

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: (happily) Part 1 was based on gt episodes 25 "Bebi's Arrival on Earth" and 26 "Gohan and Goten...The Worst

Brotherly Spat!?" If you're wondering where Raditsu and Turles appearing, and Veggie getting bitten are, that all appears in

part 2, which should be episode 27 "Ambition Achieved!? Vegeta Possessed" and depending on how much space it takes up, maybe

eps 28 and 29 as well.

Vegeta: I'm not sure just HOW you're going to pack 3 episodes into the next chapter.

Chuquita: Well, there won't be any "outer-space" scenes to cut to since all that has already happened, and part 2 should have

a lot more replacement stuff since I'll be showing how everyone who wasn't shown getting possessed; Bulma, Chi-Chi, etc;

does get possessed. It'll also start the mini-side-story that, for the most part, will replace Pan's side-story in this saga.

And that's because I'm not used to writing Pan and STILL don't have an opinion on her.

Vegeta: Nothing really struck you as good or bad, eh?

Chuquita: Not really. She's sorta stuck in neutral-land with the other people I have no opinion on, like Garlic Jr. Besides!

The Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Launch mini-side-story has been planned out for a while now and I intend on having fun

with it!

Goku: (smiles) I guess its good that Toei forgot about them in this saga after all!

Chuquita: Actually, with Tenshinhan and Chi-Chi's exception, they don't show up in gt at all.

Goku: (frowns) OH.....poor Yamcha and Launch.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Also, Piccolo's battle here with Bebi was different because I think Toei rushed that battle and

never explained what happened to him after that.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) And you like that Super Size attack.

Chuquita: (grins) Yes, yes I do. Oh! Also for those who don't know, V.2 is a clone of Veggie's that Bulma made last summer in

the present. He's currently in chrono-status in her lab! Also, Gohan goes mystic instead of ssj in this ep because its a

correction to the actual ep's plothole. You see back in dbz when Old Kai was explaining to Gohan about the mystic power-up he

told him that if Gohan were to go ssj after the power-up he would generate so much energy he'd likely explode.

Vegeta: And yet in the episode he did not.

Chuquita: Exactly. So I'm going along with dbz logic that Gohan will use his mystic power-up in place of the ssj one.

Vegeta: I did enjoy Onna crashing into the desk and getting hit by that door.. (snickers)

Chuquita: Apparently whoever directed that episode didn't care for her.

Vegeta: (folds his arms) I'm still curious about who directed that Freeza episode with me appearing to Kakarrotto clothesless

(twitches at memory)

Goku: Heehee, naked Veggies.

Chuquita: (grins) Actually, fic 100...

Vegeta: (looks over at her)

Chuquita: Ah..... :)

Vegeta: You're not going to finish that sentence because you don't want me to freak out.

Chuquita: :)

Goku: Heeheehee :)

Vegeta: (twitches) I fear fic 100.

Chuquita: More than the next chapter?

Goku: (happily) I eat healthy foods so my teeth grow big and strong! (grins and shows canines)

Vegeta: (turns pale green) Ah...I can't really compare it since you haven't told me everything about 100

Chuquita: Fair enough. One last thing before we go! I'm not completely sure if by the next couple chapters it'll warrant a

PG-13, but for now this fic is PG for battling, body-abducting, and Bebi's cursing!

Vegeta: So these are based on the sub versions.

Chuquita: That they are! I forget what Bebi said in the dub, they only show it once a week and we're already down to the last

saga. Also, Chi-Chi may be joining Goku on his little trip to sugoku-space once we get that far.

Vegeta: (grins) Ah, Onna playing a game rigged against her for her life. Shame I won't be there to watch.

Goku: I will be there!

Chuquita: I also plan to make up some new spaces on that board as well! So they'll be Veggies.

Goku: (excited) REALLY?

Vegeta: (suspicious) Whadda you mean "they'll be Veggies"?

Chuquita: Pseudo-Veggies, but Veggies none the less. Sorta like how in the episode there was a pseudo-Chi-Chi.

Vegeta: I worry at where you'd be going with this.

Chuquita: Aw, no need to worry Veggie! It'll be oh-kay! (to audiance) See you sometime next week everybody!

Vegeta: BUT--

Goku: Byebye!


	2. Possessed Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: Part 2 is rated PG-13 for battle-related violence.**

**Thank you.**

**-Chuquita**

9:17 PM 9/25/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbgt ep27 "Ambition Achieved!? Vegeta Possessed"_

_▫Meanwhile, in space▫_

_Goku: ▫sneezes▫ Isn't it cold!?_

_Trunks: Yes Goku, it is, and according to Gil's radar, that icy planet has the 7th Dragonball on it._

_Pan: I don't see how you can go on without any coat, Grandpa._

_Goku: My...my b-body is trained t-to resist the c-cold...▫sneezes▫_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (hands Goku a tissue)

Goku: Aw! Thank u Veggie! (blows his nose)

Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2!

Vegeta: (looks around) It seems eerily warm for late September though...

Chuquita: I know, its still in the 80's. (scratches head, confused) Oh well, that's oh-kay. I've been too busy to get a

chance to go out and buy cold-weather clothes yet anyway. (perks up) Anyways! Welcome to the chapter that may include the

chomp!

Vegeta: May?

Chuquita: Depends on how many episodes we can squeeze in. I've never gotten 3 into one chapter before.

Goku: (determined) But that does not mean we can't try!

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Veggie?

Vegeta: (slightly frightened) You sounded just a little TOO eager just now.

Goku: I am sorry?

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: It's actually semi-hard to keep an eye on every character in this story since the entire storyline includes so many

of the characters. For those wondering, Brolli WILL be in this fic eventually; if not by this chapter, than by part 3.

Vegeta: (Mr. Info) Brolli's currently out in space....buying "gifts" for me. (shudders)

Chuquita: I had to have him somewhere other than earth so he doesn't get possessed by Bebi.

Goku: (grins) And boy will the big meanie be mad when he finds out what Bebi does to poor Veggie. And what I did to Veggie

in the way of arm-nibbling!

Vegeta: Must you continue to mention that?

Goku: (brushing his teeth) :)

Vegeta: o.O

Goku: (currently flossing and wagging his tail)

Vegeta: (scoots away from desk) ...

Goku: Gotta keep my teeth 'n gums healthy and happy, little Veggie!

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Hahaha..yeah, good for you.

Chuquita: I also might have an opinion on Pan by the end of this chapter....might...maybe..possibly..I dunno. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: It's alright, Chu. (pats her on the shoulder)

Chuquita: Its more like GT Pan who I'm undecided on. End-of-Dbz chibi 4-year-old ice-cream-loving chibi-Pan I like.

Vegeta: That particular version I refer to more often as Kaka-girl, whereas the gt one I go back and forth between that and

Chibi-Onna, depending on her actions.

Chuquita: This chapter'll also feature more gap-filling, as the action occurs at a super-fast speed that begs to have its

gaps filled in. And stuff will be added in.

Vegeta: Like the gigantic Piccolo in the last chapter.

Chuquita: I like the gigantic Piccolo. He was given such fun attacks in db :)

Vegeta: At least he's the only one who can super-size himself, I can't begin to imagine what it'd be like if Kakarrotto

could do that. (shudders)

Goku: That would make Veggie REALLY little then!

Vegeta: Hai, it would.

Chuquita: OH! Also, Mirai should be in this chapter as well!

Vegeta: You have trouble juggling 20-odd characters in one plotline, huh?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, I mainly focus on a certain number of characters, so....we'll be oh-kay! Here's part 2,

everbody!

dl

/dl

Summary: Just when it seemed like everything was back to normal! An evil tsufurujin named Bebi has come to Earth seeking revenge on Veggie's father, King Bejito, only to find out he's already dead. The frustrated creation decides to take out his vengence using Veggie as his main host instead, possessing the little ouji and nearly the entire planet as well! Will Goku be able to defeat Bebi AND save Veggie at the same time? Will the remaining, unpossessed Z Senshi; Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, and most-recently Chi-Chi be able to de-possess all of Tsufuru-sei before both it and Earth explode?

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Drivin down I95 l Bebi's HERE?! l Mistaken Identity l V.2's Plight l "GOTEN HIT ME!" l A little nap for your troubles l V.2 Possessed! Bura's Rusty Battle! l Don't touch the sword l You can do that? l To Capsule Corp! l Piccolo's Emergancy Back-Up Plan; the Wind Chamber l A case for the case l Bebi Reaches Capsule Corp l Veggie; filler of plotholes l Fusion Time! Vejitto and Gogeta VS Bebi l Snap Out of It! l Hurry Veggie! Save Bulma! l Deep Sleep l 4-Way ****Battle****: Son Goku's Children l Raditsu l Onna and Ouji l No, it can't be true! Goku's Pain l The Possessed Veggie Challenges Son Goku l**

* * *

" Ahh, V.2, it was so nice of you to come shopping with me! " Bura said happily as she sat back in the front 

passanger's seat as V.2 drove them home from the mall.

The ouji clone sweatdropped, " I didn't come with you, you came with me, remember? "

" Merely trivialities, my dear V.2! " the demi-saiyajin grinned, " Unlike how Toussan and Kakarroujo make use of

their ssj powers, I was able to use mine to get my shopping done in half the time it would normally take me! " she clutched

one of the bags happily, " We both got such great new clothes! And I got a few things for Kakarroujo--who I'm making sure

brings his gifts home with him this time. " Bura nodded.

V.2 glanced at the backseat, which was full of shopping bags, " You know I only intended to go to the mall to get

some shaving supplies. "

" Yeah, but now instead of JUST shaving supplies, you have in addition several new outfits that look stylish and

non-bland! " Bura pointed out.

V.2 smirked, " That is true. " he blushed, " I can't wait to see what Kakarrotto thinks of my new clothes! "

" ▫ZOOOOOOM▫ " a car blasted up from behind them and drove next to the car.

" WOO-HOO! " one of the two guys in the car hooted at Bura.

" Hey baby! Why don't you ditch that guy and come with us! " the second one exclaimed.

Bura twitched, " Ah hahaha. " she laughed at them, then sat back in her seat with her hands behind her head, " V.2? "

she smirked, " Would you? "

" Gladly. " the medium-sized saiyajin replied, then rammed the man's car, causing it to spiral back. The man regained

control of his car and drove back up beside them, this time on V.2's side of the car.

" HEY! What the heck are you doing! "

V.2 grinned, then grabbed their steering wheel and flung it off into the distance. The two men screamed in terror as

the car flew out of control and careened off the side of the cliff, plummeting into the ocean below.

" Sorry! I don't ride with strangers! " Bura snickered, " Ho ho ho! "Baby" indeed. Brilliant work, V.2. A little

harsh, but wonderful timing. " she clasped her hands together.

" Thanks, but I think I actually went easy on them. " he said.

Bura tilted he head at him, " Why? "

" ▫VROOOOM▫ ▫BEEP▫BEEP▫! " a huge moving van drove past them in 2nd of the two lanes. Had V.2. not knocked the other

car off the road, the two men would've been hit by the van.

Bura gawked at the sheer size of the vehicle as it drove off in the other direction, " ... "

V.2 smirked, " That's why. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫. "

Bulma glanced over at the door and went to open it, " Hel--LO.. " she came face to foot with Piccolo. The still

super-sized namekian held an unconsious Goten down to the door.

" Here's one of them, I lost Gohan's ki so I figured I'd drop Goten off here before going after him. " Piccolo

explained.

" Um, thank you. " Bulma took Goten.

" Goten?! " Chi-Chi ran into the room, " OH MY GOD HE'S UNCONSIOUS! "

" Is he still possessed? " Vegeta poked his head through the half-open door.

" You knew? " Piccolo gawked.

" I figured it out by-- " the ouji suddenly stopped. He narrowed his eyes, " --curse your enlarging ability and its

ability to make me feel even smaller than I already am. "

Piccolo lifted up the top of the building so he could see inside, " Heh, it is a rather useful techinque. "

" Indeed it is! "

Piccolo looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing next to him, both in super-sized proportion with him, " ACK?!"

" Hello! " Vejitto chirped and waved.

" WAIT! When did either of you learn how to-- "

" :) " the fusions smiled at Piccolo, wagging their tails.

" Oh, nevermind. " Piccolo brushed it off, " From what knowledge I've gathered about the foe behind this, he has the

ability to jump from body to body, and the ability to control the minds of others a la Garlic Jr. "

" Garlic Jr....I remember him. " Chi-Chi nodded, " That was during that year the Ouji was in space searching for

Goku-san...thank God he wasn't here during that. " she grimaced at the thought of Vegeta reeking havoc and destruction along

with the possessed humans just for the fun of it.

" Dende told me his name is Bebi. "

" ▫GASP▫! BEBI?! " Goku gasped.

" I was wondering what happened to him... " Vegeta trailed off, folding his arms.

" Yes. He possessed Goten, but recently left his body to go after Gohan instead. "

" He has my Gohan-chan!? My little baby? The child I molded into the perfect genius scholar and gave years of hard

work to teach? The child who is supposed to supply me with at least 4 more grandchildren in addition to the one he already

has? " Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock, then narrowed her eyes dangerously, " This "Bebi" shall DIE! PICCOLO! GO FORTH AND

DESTORY! " she pointed over-dramatically out into the background.

" Wow, somebody's lively today. " Vegeta grinned teasingly.

" Actually, you're the reason Bebi's here. " Piccolo said, " He wants to kill your father. "

" Oh. " Vegeta blinked.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" He, knows my father's already **dead**, right? "

" I'm not completely sure. "

" That Bebi knows or that my father's dead? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" The first one. "

" Ahhh... "

" So its the OUJI'S fault my Gohan's been possessed by an evil space-alien! " Chi-Chi pointed angrily at Vegeta, then

paused, " Well, I can't say I'm surprised it leads back to you. "

" Technically, its Freeza's. " Vegeta said.

" Really? Explain THAT to me. " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, irked.

" The only reason my toussan destoryed the Tsufuru planet is because he was on one of the missions Freeza forced us

saiyajin to go on in order to further his empire. "

" ...oh. Well, that does make some sense. " Chi-Chi said, trying to regain ground.

" I thought so. " the ouji nodded boastfully.

" Whoa! " Gogeta tilted his body back as a helicopter flew past his head.

" That was a close one. " Vejitto observed.

Videl looked over at the unconsious Goten, who they had layed on the couch, " But if this "Bebi" is in Gohan's body,

how are you going to get him out? "

" Simple, " Piccolo smirked, " the sacred water at the lookout works on Bebi as it did with the blackwater-mist. I

tried it out and Dende and Mr. Popo, both of whom were under Bebi's control when I got there. " he started to hover off the

ground, " And now if you'll all excuse me, I'm off. " he blasted into the sky.

" Bye Piccolo! "

" Good luck! " the fusions waved, suddenly their normal sizes again. Bulma pulled a double-take at this.

" Um, yeah. "

" WHEEE! " a voice exclaimed happily as an orange and maroon blur zipped across the floor into the living room, " I

feel so **enlightened** in these clothes all of a sudden! Not to mention generally happy! " Pan excitedly pumped her fists in

the air, then paused, " And yet I have a strange craving for fish....is that bad? " she looked worried.

" You should change out of that gi before it does any major damage to your mind. " Vegeta tapped his own head, " Of

course, I'm sure it'll be nothing comparied to whatever twisted lies Onna must've fed through your head those 5 years Kakay

was gone! " he grinned.

" OOH! " Chi-Chi turned to bop Vegeta over the head only to have him duck and point at her victoriously.

" HAH! " the ouji laughed, " Age is slowing you down, huh Onna? "

Chi-Chi clenched her fist, " Curse you... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi flew through West City, breathing a sigh of relief that he was able to mask Gohan's ki to get away from Piccolo,

_::Vegeta...::_ he searched the city for the ouji's ki, then opened his eyes wide when he found it, or rather, V.2's, " Ahh,

there you are, Vegeta. " Bebi made a u-turn and flew back off in V.2's direction. He burst Gohan into mystic form and moved

his hand around, " Boy this saiyajin power is great! Enthralling even! I can't wait to taste Vegeta's power! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh V.2! Toussan and Kaasan will be so surprised to see all the stuff we bought once we get home! " Bura clasped her

hands together, then lit up with excitement, " Kakarroujo and I could even put on a fashion show for them! It'll be so much

fun! "

V.2 smiled, " I'm sure you'll both look great. "

" ▫ZIP▫ ▫ZIP▫ ▫ZIP▫ " a flash of something appeared in different parts of the sky up ahead. V.2 noticed it and

slammed on the brakes, causing the car to swerve off the road and to a halt.

" Whoa! V.2 what are you doing? You have to be careful when you're driving, especially at night! Even I know that. "

Bura rubbed her head in slight pain, then paused and looked up to see Bebi standing ontop of one of the poles wearing the

same outfit in perfect condition that he himself had near-completely destoryed just a few hours ago, " Gohan? "

Bebi zipped from his spot on the pole to the ground, then burst into mystic form.

" What's with him? He looks like he's going to fire at us? " she cocked an eyebrow.

" Exactly. " V.2 braced himself.

" WHAT?! " Bura gawked and looked over at him.

" HAAAAA! " Bebi sent a pink blast at the car while V.2 and Bura lept out of it just in time, V.2 catching Bura in

the air and hovering them both down onto the ground. Bebi powered back down to normal, _::Not bad, Vegeta. Dodging Gohan's_

_blast like that::_

" Who are you. " V.2 demanded.

Bura hopped out of his arms, " What are you talking about? That's Gohan. " she pointed to him, then suddenly realized

what had happened. Bura glanced over at the overturned car and all the clothes she'd just spent the last 3 hours shopping for

and purchasing, " Ah...ah....MY CLOTHES!! " she fell to her knees and picked up one of the packages, " My entire fall

wardrobe, and all the clothes I bought for Kakarroujo as well.... " she sniffled, hurt. Bura burst into ssj, " YOU'RE GOING

TO PAY FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU! JUST RANDOMLY SHOWING UP LIKE THAT AND DESTORYING ALL OUR PURCHASES! YOU HAVE SOMETHING

AGAINST ME DON'T YOU? Or maybe Onna sent you out here to destroy the presents so Kakarroujo wouldn't be able to wear them to

show Toussan so Toussan would never be able to compliment Kakarroujo on how lovely the clothes looked and by doing so bring

them closer together. "

" ...what? " Bebi stared at her, confused, then chuckled, " Heh-heh, you have a wonderful imagination, Bura. Come to

think of it, you're part saiyajin too, aren't you? "

" Eh? " Bura looked at him, disturbed.

V.2 suddenly grabbed Bura by the arm and flung her into the air behind him.

" WAHHHHHHH! " Bura screamed, trying her best to fly only to hover in a dizzy-like way until she landed in the front

seat of the half-destoryed car, " OOF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! "

" Listen Bura. You have to get out of here. " V.2 said, keeping a steady watch on Bebi.

The demi-ssj looked at him, confused, " But I'm not done with him yet! Besides its just Gohan and he hasn't fought in

ages! We could take him! "

" Just go! "

Bura shrugged, " Alright. But you better make him pay for what he did to our purchases, V.2. "

" ... " V.2 continued to stare.

Bura started up the car, which by some miracle was actually still capable of starting, and drove off.

Bebi watched her make a u-turn and pass V.2, _::She won't be getting too far, I'll easily capture her once I've_

_gotten Vegeta::_

" So, " V.2 said, narrowing his eyes, " Who are you? "

Bebi gasped, " You honestly don't remember? We met in outer space, I took over your son's body for a little while,

then was forced out by him and escaped, any of that ring a bell Vegeta? "

V.2 sweatdropped, " Umm, I'm not Vege-- "

" --of course its alright that you forgot. Afterall an ape will always stay an ape, right...saiyajin? "

" What? " the clone cocked an eyebrow.

" How dumb you are, just like your father. "

" Technically speaking, I don't have a "father". " V.2 pointed out.

" What are you talking---ah, I get it. You're very sneaky, Vegeta. Trying to throw me off with some nonsensical

babble. " Bebi laughed, " To refresh your memory, my name is Bebi. "

" Bebi? " V.2 said, the name sounding vaguely familiar...something he had heard Kakarrotto talk about.

" Indeed, I am a Tsufurujin here to take revenge on you! " he floated Gohan's body up into the air.

V.2 froze in place, " HEY WAIT STOP! I'M NOT-- " by then Bebi's pink ki blast was hurtling towards him. V.2 growled

and put up a defense as it neared ever closer.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There there, feeling any better Kakay? " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder as the larger saiyajin sipped out of

a bowl of soup.

" A little, thanks. " Goku smiled back at him warmly.

" ... " Chi-Chi twitched at the pair out of the corner of her eye, " You twisted little Ouji! GOTEN'S the one who's

sick with a fever and you're treating Goku-san who's completely healthy!! "

The ouji looked over at her, " Your point is? "

" URG! " she slapped herself on the forehead.

" Come Kakarrotto, it appears we're not wanted here. " Vegeta got up, " Would you mind accompanying me to the kitchen

, a currently Onna-less room? " he held out his hand.

" Heehee. " Goku reached out and the smaller saiyajin helped him to his feet. The two made their way into the kitchen

, Vegeta poked his head out of the doorway and grinned at Chi-Chi, then closed the kitchen door, which blurred everything

inside the room.

" Curse that door... " Chi-Chi muttered.

" Ughhh.. " Goten groaned.

Chi-Chi instantly whipped around and lit up at the sight, " Goten! You're oh-kay! I was so worried about you! "

The demi-saiyajin sat up and looked around, " Parisu? W--where's Parisu? We were going out and then there was Hercule

and that Bebi guy and everyone getting possessed and--Kaasan? " he blinked, " What are you doing here...wait, where am I? "

" You're back at Capsule Corp! Piccolo brought you here! " Chi-Chi said happily.

" Mmmmmmmm! Oh Veggie! " a voice exclaimed contently from the other room.

Chi-Chi twitched, " Anyway, " she turned back to Goten, " Piccolo rescued you and now he's going to go rescue Gohan.

How are you feeling? "

" Um...alright. " Goten looked around, then let out a small surprised yelp as she hugged him, " My throat's a little

sore though. "

" You had me so worried back there... " Chi-Chi gave another squeeze, then let go, " There's a bottle of water in

the mini-fridge over there. "

Goten looked past her to see said mini-fridge against one of the walls in the room. He grinned and dashed over to it.

The demi-saiyajin ripped open the cap and started chugging the water down, " Mmmm! Ahhhh-K! " Goten suddenly let out a

choking noise. Goku and Vegeta poked their heads out of the kitchen.

" Goten! " Chi-Chi ran over to him as the demi-saiyajin began to heave. The whites of his eyes glew red for a moment

and he grinned wickedly at the floor.

Goten stood up, " I'm going out. " he smirked.

" What?! " Chi-Chi gawked, " Goten its 8:30pm! Not to mention you shouldn't be going out in this condition. You need

more rest! " she nodded astutely.

" No, I gotta go. " he turned around and walked towards a small balcony.

" GOTEN! You can't "go", you need sleep! You're sick! Running around outside is just going to make whatever you've

caught even worse! "

" Exactly. " Goten chuckled under his breath.

" GOTEN! " Chi-Chi grabbed his arm in frustration only to have him forcefully knock her back several feet.

" ▫SMACK▫! "

Chi-Chi tumbled and landed on her rear end.

" ▫Gasp▫! " Goku gasped, covering his nose and mouth with his hands.

" Something's very wrong here... " Vegeta rubbed his chin.

" OF COURSE THERE IS GOTEN JUST HIT ME! " Chi-Chi snapped at Vegeta, half in anger and half in shock.

" That did seem a tad strange. " the ouji said, mock-wisely.

" "A tad strange"?! GOTEN. HIT. ME. "

" I saw. "

" I'd never hit you Chi-chan. Never ever. " Goku shook his head, frightened.

" Of course you wouldn't. " Chi-Chi got up and smirked, " And that's because you're good and obey the Rules,

Goku-san. " she turned around to see Vegeta tilting the bowl of soup into Goku's mouth as the larger saiyajin guzzled the

snack down, " CUT THAT OUT!!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Go....Goten... " Parisu mumbled, both sleepy and dizzy as she continued to make her way through West City.

Unfortunately for her, Parisu was only partially familiar with the city, and had gotten lost several times on her trip back

to Capsule Corp, which apparently everyone knew about but not where it was located. She noticed a park bench and sat down on

it, " I'll just rest, just for a little while...I won't be able to stop him if I'm too tired. " she closed her eyes just as a

familiar figure flew hundreds of feet overhead. Parisu began to drift off to sleep, " Goten... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi looked at where he had just sent the blast, then gasped to see V.2 no longer there. The clone's leather jacket

fluttered to the ground.

" BWAHAHA! " V.2 laughed in a Veggie-like way, " Revenge? Don't make me laugh. Have you forgotten your own

shortcoming? You rely on the power of others alone. If you were to fight me without the use of Gohan's body, well the battle

would be over in a matter of minutes, I think. " he grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

Bebi snorted, bursting Gohan into mystic form, " Just as egotistical as before, eh Vegeta? "

V.2 sweatdropped, " I already told you I'm not Ve--OOF! " Bebi suddenly appeared above him and kicked the clone in

the back, sending him down a few feet and slamming into one of the nearby pieces of machinery. Bebi then appeared beside

V.2 and swung a punch at his head. The medium-sized saiyajin hit the pavement and promptly had his head jerked up by Bebi,

then rammed through the road.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, " Bebi yanked V.2 back up by the head and threw him into a large thick metal pole.

" !!! " ten minutes away, Bura suddenly stopped the car. She looked over her shoulder, " V.2...... " she promptly

turned the car around and drove back, " OHHHHHH, why'd it have to be GOHAN! Why couldn't it have been someone easier for me

to take down; like Yajirobe or Kuririn! "

The pole V.2 had been slammed into snapped from its hindges, falling to the ground and creating another duststorm.

Bebi smirked, " I like this; look what I can do. I didn't know that it was this great...saiyajin power. " he looked

over his shoulder, " The pains of my ancestors are beginning to heal. How long I have waited for this. Vegeta, your body will

be mine! "

" Errr... " V.2 popped his head out of the rubble, " I'M NOT VEGETA!!! " he screamed at Bebi, now in ssj form.

" ... " Bebi stared at him for a moment, " Hahaha, its not very nice to lie, Vegeta. "

V.2 shot a ki blast at Bebi, who narrowly dodged it, " That's enough, Tsufurujin! Why don't you quit hiding and

reveal yourself? "

" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Bebi laughed, " Sorry, I can't do that. Unless you hand over yourself to me. " he shrugged

smugly.

V.2 took a deep breath, " Then I suppose, I'll have to kill you AND Gohan. _::We can always bring Gohan back with the_

_dragonballs, but still::_ " he mentally admitted.

" A genuinely destructive saiyajin you are. Whoever wins, one saiyajin will disappear from the Earth either way. "

Bebi rubbed his chin.

The medium-sized saiyajin cracked his knuckles, " Let's see how much longer you can talk like that. " he floated up

into the air, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " V.2 let loose a blue beam.

Bebi's eyes widened and a split second later he released a pink one of his own. The blasts collided and crackled in

the air, appearing even more shocking to look at at night. Sparks of the blasts hit the metal poles around them, destorying

them randomly before the blasts themselves exploded.

V.2 and Bebi began chasing each other around the sky and the nearby lake, sending small ki blasts at teach other.

Bebi sent a large blast from each of his hands and V.2 mirrored the attack, then burst into ssj2, overpowering Bebi's blasts.

" WHAT?! " Bebi gasped in shock, " IT CANNOT BE!!! " he exclaimed as the blast hit the water, causing a huge tidal

wave. V.2 hovered in the air while Bebi stuck his head above the water, gasping for air.

" You ready to release Gohan's body yet? " V.2 called out to him.

" Heh-heh, yeah, ▫pant▫, I think I ▫pant▫ am. " Bebi humored him. He hovered up into the air and applauded V.2,

" Nice, Vegeta. You're above Gohan. Good, good, your body shall be mine. "

" Eew. " V.2 cringed, squimish.

Bebi twitched, " I MEANT IN A BODY-SNATCHER WAY! NOT A SEXUAL ONE! "

" Oh. " the clone blinked, then smirked, " Either way you won't get any farther than this. " he struck a pose, " I'll

kill you right here and now! I apologize for the inconvienence, Gohan. "

" Yeah! You tell 'um V.2! "

The clone shook his head and glanced over to see Goten suddenly next to him and grinning, " ACK! " V.2 jumped back,

" Goten. " he said, regaining his calm.

" Do not worry! I am here to help! " Goten saluted him.

" Don't interfere, Goten. He's my prey. " V.2 said, watching Bebi.

" Prey? " Goten tilted his head, " You're going to EAT niichan! "

" OF COURSE NOT! " V.2 snapped at him, " You know what I mean! I'm fighting him and I'm going to win now please with

regard to your own safety stay as far away from the battlefield as possible. "

" HI NIICHAN! " Goten waved to Bebi. V.2 nearly fell over.

" WAHHH! Goten, stay back. PLEASE. " V.2 pleaded.

" Oh-kay! " Goten bounced backwards, then smirked and sent a pink ki blast at V.2's back. The clone knocked it away

with a cut on his right cheek, the only mark to show he'd been hit. He glared at Goten, " I said I was here to help, but I

didn't say who, now did I? "

" Well done, Goten. " Bebi applauded.

" Thanks! "

V.2 watched the younger of the Son brothers, " Goten, you too? "

Bebi and Goten fired simaltanious pink blasts at V.2, who quickly dodged them only to have the two demi-saiyajin

begin to fly around him in diagonal patterns until they created a small, red, rounded tornado with V.2 in the eye of it.

Ki blasts flew out from different directions at V.2, who was unable to properly dodge in the small space, slicing

parts of his skin.

Bebi appeared for a moment.

" THERE! " V.2 sent a blast at him only to have it escape the tornado instead. The medium saiyajin hovered there,

shocked, " What IS this? "

" No use. The force that you're feeling is a phantasmal image that's created between Gohan and Goten. Its special

sort of trick I picked up in outer space while searching for you. You can't catch us with power like that. "

V.2 powered up even more, " THEN HOW ABOUT THIS! "

" That's it. It's when you release your greatest force that I will become the victor. " Bebi chuckled.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " V.2 unleashed a kiai, destorying the tornado and sending the two brothers hurtling downward.

" NOW! " Bebi exclaimed, leaping out of Gohan's body and attacking V.2's cuts so quickly the clone was unable to

even detect him.

V.2 landed on the ground, an unconsious Gohan and Goten sprawled nearby, " Baka. " he dusted himself off.

_::Is that so?::_

V.2 froze in place. There was a voice. In his head. No, it couldn't be there, " WHERE ARE YOU! " he looked over his

shoulder.

_::Over here...inside your HEAD::_

V.2 freaked out, " WHAT?! " he looked slightly frightened.

" You may call me a parasite, but that's not correct. " Bebi popped a small bebi-head partially out of V.2's cheek,

" I not only live in people, I rule them. I get to become you as a Tsufurujin. "

" Rule? Over ME! " V.2 gawked, reaching to slap the mutated zit only to not get his arm that far past his elbow.

Bebi popped back inside, _::See, you can't move at your own will, vexing isn't it. This is the Tsufurujin's _

_revenge against you apes.::_

" But...if you only possess one person at a time...then how do you explain Goten! " V.2 struggled to hold control on

his body. A red line appeared above his eyebrow, then disappeared along with lines in his eyes.

" I'm inside you, but I lay an egg inside each organism I enter. Right, Goten? " Bebi walked V.2 over to the

demi-saiyajin.

Goten opened his eyes, " Hai. "

Bebi looked over V.2's shoulder, the red line over his eyebrow stable now, " Once the egg hatches and travels to the

brain, the victim can be manipulated under my will. "

V.2 fell to his knees, " Kusotare! I'll FORCE you out! "

Goten and Gohan stood up and watched him, " It's no use, V.2. " Goten said.

V.2 wailed as his face contorted from the pain Bebi was sending into him. The Bebi-lines reappeared and disappeared

several times while V.2 mentally battled him. Sweat careened off his face and arms as he struggled to hold on.

_::I will lay my eggs across the entire Earth and throughout the universe, and control everything until the end of_

_time. Vegeta...you, Gohan, and Goten are now my slaves!::_

" MY NAME IS V.2!!! " he shouted out before the humming in his mind slowly fuzzed out his senses and everything grew

dim.

Bebi hovered V.2's body up into the air, " I finally have it! The supreme power in the universe! "

Piccolo was about to step out of the shadows when suddenly.

" ▫KA-BAM▫! " a blast of ki hit Bebi in the back. He turned around to see Bura standing on the hood of V.2's car in

ssj form.

" I DON'T THINK SO! "

" Ah, Bura. You've returned. " Bebi chuckled, floating downward, " Come give your dear Toussan a hug. "

" Neither you NOR that body you're inhabiting is my Toussan, BEBI. " she folded her arms.

" What do you mean? " Bebi said, mocking her, " Surely you remember when you were a small child and I... " he froze,

unable to find any of Bura's infancy to early childhood at all in V.2's memory. He saw her as a chibi, then a sudden skip and

her an early teenager to where she was now.

" You should pay more attention. That body belongs to V.2! Toussan's clone! " Bura pointed at him.

" Vegeta's....CLONE!? " Bebi looked shocked, " I demand the TRUE Vegeta! If what you say is true, this V.2 is

ill-suited for my revenge upon the REAL Vegeta! "

" Heh, you won't lay a finger on my Toussan. " Bura snickered.

" Let's see now, V.2... " Bebi said as he searched through the clone's mind, " Who has the sheer genius to have

created you....ahh! Bura's mother and Vegeta's wi--ah, paritally marital partner, Bulma Briefs. "

Bura twitched slightly.

Bebi grinned psychotically, " I shall make her my Queen! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Bura's eyes glew red, " YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON EITHER OF MY PARENTS! "

" Ah...a fellow psychic are you? " Bebi clasped his hands together, " How delightful. "

" Heh, oh this is nothing new, I assure you. But just because I prefer my super saiyajin powers doesn't mean my old

ones have gotten rusty.

" Shall we have a draw then? " Bebi said, delighted, " Being a tsufurujin, I love a match between minds. " he

cracked V.2's knuckles, " A little game of chance, perhaps? If I win, I get your body to add to my tsufurujin army. If you

win, V.2 and the Son brothers will have their bodies and minds returned to them. "

" I know this game already. I'm a lot more mature than I used to be with my powers. I know by what you said earlier

that even if you were to leave V.2's mind he'd still have that egg trapped inside of him. You'd let me win and then have

the three of them attack me while you wait on the sidelines for the right moment to attach to my brain as well. "

Bebi applauded her, " Wonderful observation, Bura. Brilliant! I can only imagine the genius mind that belongs to your

mother. "

" HAAAAAAAA! " Bura struck her arms out and instantly everything around her turned a tint of red. Bebi kiai'd the

attack back at her knocking Bura back several feet. Goten kneed her in the back and Bura whipped around and slammed her fist

against his, then her other fist against Gohan's a minute later.

Bebi hovered up to her and formed a thin needle-like line of ki, " Heh-heh.. "

" YAAAAH! " Bura swung her leg up and smacked her heel into Bebi's chin, knocking him back. She then swung the two

surprised Son's off of her and struck her arms out at them, " KIIIIYA! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " Gohan and Goten's minds went blank and they just hovered there.

" Fool. Its not wise to attempt to overpower my own brainwashing with one of your own while Gohan and Goten are

already fighting mine. " Bebi chuckled, " By doing so you could cause them worse damage then what I've done already by

sending them both into mental breakdown. "

" Liar. " Bura spat.

" Ah...ah...ah... " Gohan and Goten's bodies began to twitch and contort. Bura watched them uneasily while Bebi

continued to lightly laugh.

" Of course, do what you want with them. Two more dead saiyajin, even demi ones, is nothing to me. Vegeta's the one I

desire. He is the saiyajin no ouji, and thus contains a deep-seeded power within him. A power which I must control if I wish

to rule existance for the rest of eternity. "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " the two demi-saiyajin were wailing in pain now.

" Ahh, here comes the part where their brains explode. " Bebi teased.

" ▫Fooosh▫ " Bura instantly released her hold.

" Heh. "

" Heh. " Gohan and Goten smirked and turned to Bura at the same time.

" YAAAAAAAAA! " Gohan flew at her. Bura sent out a kick only to have Goten blast her with a small slice of ki,

cutting her leg. Bura clasped her hand over the cut. She looked over her shoulder to see a small gray puddle seaping out of

Bebi's hand.

" How about I help you with that. "

" HAAAAA! " Bura swung her free arm at him. Bebi caught it and Bura instinctively smacked him in the face with her

other hand. Bebi took that moment to slam his hand ontop of her cut and cause Bura to let out a scream. She started to twitch

as the gray matter crept up inside her, " You....you... "

" I win! " Bebi laughed.

A bottlesworth of water came towards him and he stopped it in place with a kiah.

" Hmmhmmhmmhmm. Clever, Piccolo. Very clever. " Bebi looked off in Piccolo's direction. Gohan, Goten, and Bura turned

to face him as well, " Had I been solely relying on, "V.2"'s power, that would've worked. But you see, we tsufurujin have a

few powers of our own. And one happens to be a barrier. "

" ... " Piccolo stood there, narrowing his eyes.

" MINIONS! ATTACK! " Bebi shouted and the three demi-saiyajin flew at Piccolo only to go right through his image.

Gohan, Goten, and Bura paused in shock.

" You're going to pay for taking their minds. "

Bebi jolted to see Piccolo suddenly behind him, his cape blowing in the wind, " Haha.. " Bebi laughed, surprised,

" That's what everyone says. But you see, its better this way. The saiyajin are a destructive, violent race while we

tsufurujin were rather peaceful. "

" Then why did you kill all those people in West City. " Piccolo said bluntly.

" ... " Bebi was at a loss for words, " I captured your two friends, at the lookout. " he changed the topic.

" I know. "

_::He has such a calm and powerful thought pattern, controlled by his own will. Meaning this "Piccolo" must do quite_

_a large amount of mental training. His mind would be very difficult for me to over-ride. Oh well, once I capture the rest of_

_the saiyajins his threat will become too small to perform any real damage::_ " I believe you just got lucky. " Bebi smirked.

" What? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow.

" Afterall, what sort of ending for the saiyajin would this be if I didn't have some remaining earthlings as

witnesses to my conquest. You are very lucky indeed Piccolo, for I'm sparing your mind and body from my inhabitance. " Bebi

said, " Enjoy witnessing your friends lose theirs. " a thick white ki powered up around him and Bebi disappeared from the

spot; along with his possessed demi-saiyajins.

Piccolo stared at the space the three had been in, then looked down at his empty water bottle, " I may need to inact

this plan on a much larger scale. But how? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, morning came.

" ▫YAWN▫! " Chi-Chi yawned and sat up. She had slept on the couch in Capsule Corp's living room with Goku and had

held his nyou-bo grasped tightly in her hands. They had waited so late for Goten, Gohan, and Piccolo to return that Bulma

suggested Goku and Chi-Chi just sleep over. And they did. Vegeta suggested Goku sleep in his room. He didn't. Not that he

didn't want to, more like Chi-Chi had threatened Vegeta with bodily harm if he tried to sneak the larger saiyajin into his

bedroom, " Oh my back. " Chi-Chi groaned. She looked over to see Goku sitting there smiling at her, " Aww, Goku-san. "

" Good morning! " Goku chirped. He held out a plate of scrambled eggs, " Would Chi-chan like some breakfast? "

" Try it obassan! It's really good! " Pan called from the kitchen.

Chi-Chi warily picked up the fork on the plate and poked the dish with it, " Depends, who made it. "

" :D " Vegeta was suddenly standing behind Goku, grinning and wearing an apron over his clothes that read "The Great

and Powerful Saiyajin no Cook" on it.

" Oh no. No no no. " Chi-Chi pushed the plate away, " I'm not eating anything prepared by the Ouji. He could've

POISONED it for all I know! "

" Ah Onna, what little faith you have in me. " Vegeta chuckled, then went into an overdramatic sob, " I cooked all

this delicious food and you won't even spare me the time to taste it! "

Goku sniffled, " Aww, do not feel sad little Veggie. **I** like all your yummy Veggie-food. "

" ... " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, then got up off the couch, " I'm making my own breakfast. "

" Alright. " Vegeta shrugged, " I should warn you though we're out of eggs. " he grinned.

" What do you mean "out of"-- " Chi-Chi took a glance at the table to see the seat across from where Pan sat was

covered in empty dishes with specks of scrambled eggs and ketchup on them. She glanced back at Goku.

" Veggie's a good cook, Chi-chan! "

" A VERY good cook! " Pan chimmed in.

Chi-Chi pointed at her and put a hand on the table, " Don't YOU go jumpin' on the Ouji bandwagon now! At least not

until Gohan and Videl give me 3 or 4 more grandchildren so I'll have somebody to watch over Goku-san when I finally pass on."

" Umm...oh-kay. " the demi-demi-saiyajin sweatdropped, " Can I go spar with ojichan? "

" Yes you may. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully. Pan hopped out of her seat.

" Can **I** go spar with Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked teasingly.

" NO WAY! " Chi-Chi snapped, " You've had enough time with Goku-san for one morning! Who KNOWS what you could've

been doing to him before I woke up! "

" Oh, Kakay and I do MANY things in the wee hours of the morning. " Vegeta snickered, " Hai Kakay? " he looked over

at Goku.

The larger saiyajin giggled, " Hai Veggie. "

" Heh-heh.... "

" Come on ojichan, let's go. " Pan tugged on Goku's gi. The larger saiyajin stood up.

" Go ahead, Kakarrotto. I'll meet you in a short while. Besides, SOMEBODY has to feed Trunks, Bura, Mirai, Gohan,

Goten, V.2, and everyone else that apparently has not shown up for breakfast yet. " the ouji looked around.

" I'm here. " Mirai poked his head out of the shadows.

" Ah, he returns. " Vegeta chuckled, " Why are you still in hiding. Trunks isn't even here right now. "

" I'm hiding from Kaasan, actually. " Mirai admitted, " I don't want to have to take Trunks's place you know. "

" Yeah! Mirai's too cool to sit around a desk all day and sign papers! He's the cool Trunks! " Pan grinned, zipping

infront of him, " Just look at you! You have this angsty dramatic past fighting evil androids who near-destroyed the human

race, not to mention the **sword**, " she reached for the case.

Mirai instantly slapped his hand over the case, " Don't touch the sword. " he sweatdropped.

Pan blinked for a moment, then went back to talking, " I mean everyone in your timeline is so cool! You're lucky! "

Mirai glanced over at Goku and Vegeta, recalling his own timeline's versions, " Yeah....lucky. "

" And there's our timeline Trunks with his fake glasses and that neck-bandana and the pants that're way too short to

be man-pants. Even your hair is a cooler color than his! "

" Trunks's hair is more violet... " Vegeta thought outloud. Mirai looked up at the color of his hair, which was more

closer in color to his grandfather, Dr. Briefs.

" ...can I take you with me to show and tell next time we have one in class? " Pan asked him.

Mirai sweatdropped, " You do know you don't exist in my timeline. "

Pan half fell over, " ...oh. " she stood back up again.

" Wait, you go to school? " Vegeta looked over at the demi-demi-saiyajin.

Pan paused, " Well, I think I do....I'm pretty sure...I don't think it was ever really specified to tell the truth. "

" Plothole. " Vegeta said.

" You can take your mind off it while we spar and wait for Veggie who I will spar with after you and enjoy very much

because Veggies are VERY fun to spar with! " Goku said happily, heading for the front door.

" WAIT! " Chi-Chi shouted.

" Yes Onna? " Vegeta said, slightly tired.

" You named all the people we're haven't shown up for breakfast yet. " she said, " Where's the demi-Oujis? "

" Vejitto and Gogeta? Oh they ate with Kakarrotto, before both you and the kaka-girl woke up. " Vegeta motioned to

the fusions' room upstairs.

" Really. " Chi-Chi said dryly.

" Mmm-hmm. "

" See you soon little Veggie! " Goku happily waved to him from the open front door, partly wanting to stay there and

wait to spar until Vegeta had cooked food for the others who had yet to come home, " I luv u! "

Vegeta chuckled. Chi-Chi was fuming out of the corner of his eye, " You too, Kakarrotto. " he waved back.

" Haha! " Goku laughed and flew off along with Pan.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" COME OUT HERCULE! OPEN THE GATE! " citizens of Orange City screamed as they attacked the gates to Hercule's

mansion with house-hold weapons.

Buu peered out through a window on an upper floor at them, " Goku's nearby. "

" He is? That's great! " Hercule's voice echoed from inside Buu's stomach, " I've been waiting for this time. In the

past two chaotic days, I've been planning my Ultimate Super Duper tactic inside Buu's body.

" I thought you were just hiding. " Buu blinked.

Hercule face-faulted, " No way! Now's the time to start the plan. Buu, get Goku over here. "

" Buu can't do that, Goku's busy sparring. "

" Ack! " Hercule froze, then calmed down, " I see. Then I must modify my plans. Let's go meet up with him. "

" Oh-kay! Here I go! " Buu grinned, then somersaulted out of the window and landed before the many possessed and

angry citizens of Orange City. He took a deep breath, then blew it at them sending the large group of people into a homemade

tornado which carried them off into the distance.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You think it's all right? " Hercule asked Buu as he walked down the street, Hercule still inside one of the pods

in his stomach.

" What? "

" The thing you told me last time. Some guy laying eggs within people's bodies. "

Buu licked the lollipop he had with him, " Oh, that. The egg that was left behind when the Tsufurujin entered my

body. "

" Yeah, that. " Hercule nodded.

" It should be right beside you. " Buu said.

Hercule nervously glanced over to his left and yelped to see a small object thumping on the ground.

" It didn't taste good, so I wrapped it up several times. Don't worry, it won't hatch. " he explained, the sucked

the egg up and spit it onto the sidewalk where it melted as Buu passed.

" Amazing, Buu. "

" Heh-heh. " Buu grinned, then paused to see another crowd of possessed people standing there holding handmade

weapons. Infact, it was the same crowd of people Buu had previously blown off with his tornado, " Them again? I thought I

blew them farther off than this. "

" Is that guy named Bebi in this crowd? " Hercule asked him.

" Its oh-kay. He's not here. " Buu replied.

" Are they as strong as him? "

Buu sensed the crowd's ki, " They have the strength of ordinary people. "

Hercule nodded throughtfully, " I see...if that's the case, Buu, let me out! "

Buu shrugged, " Oh-kay. " he sucked the pod up and spit it out, causing Hercule to instantly reappear. Hercule

landed before the crowd and grinned.

" People! It is I, the archenemy of all evil, Hercule! I do not want to trouble any of you! So here... " he made a

fist and burst through the crowd knocking each possessed citizen out as he did so. Hercule slid to a halt as the group fell

to the ground, unconsious, " Heh, slick. " he smirked, proud of himself, " Nothing personal, I just want you all to sleep

while I do my job. "

The crowd instantly stood back up, unfazed.

" WHA?! " Hercule gawked, " B-Bu-Buu! They're not ordinary people! "

" Mmm...kiwi strawberry... " Buu mmmed as he ate his treat.

The crowd ran at Hercule, who dashed off into the distance, " AAAUGH! HEY! HELP ME BUU! "

Buu smiled and shrugged, then flew up above and past the group of people. He grabbed Hercule by the back of his shirt

and blasted off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Trunks hummed as he flew through the air only to pause when he spotted a small yellow dot

below. The demi-saiyajin flew down and stared confusedly at what he saw. Parisu fast asleep on a park bench. Trunks landed

and looked around. Goten's ki was miles away from where they were, " That's weird. " he scratched his head, then poked her

gently in the arm, " Hey, Parisu? Parisu wake up. "

" Hm? " she sat up and opened her eyes, " AHHHH! OH NO! GOTEN! " it suddenly came snapping back to her.

" Wh--what? " Trunks blinked.

Parisu looked over at him with relief, " Trunks thank God! " she hopped off the bench and put her hands on his

shoulders, " You have to take me back to your house I have to warn Goten's mom! "

" Warn her? "

" Oh Trunks it was like something out of a horror movie this creepy alien with no pupils and this thing sticking out

of his head he burst out of this guy's body and attacked Goten and I and I tried to fight him but I wasn't any match for

something like that so Goten fought him and he was doing oh-kay for a while but then he--- " Parisu started to shake.

" --he what? " Trunks said, trying to stay calm and coax it out of her.

" --oh my God its MORNING already? " she gasped, letting go of Trunks and surveying her surroundings.

" Umm, yeah its 11:30am. "

" **11:30am** " Parisu exclaimed, " Trunks we have to get back to your house! NOW! "

" Sure. " he said determindly, then grabbed her by the wrist and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It's not looking good, that's for sure. " Dende sighed as he, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo stood at the lookout.

" I should've thought my plan out further, or at least created an example situation of what I would do if he was

capable of producing barriers. " Piccolo snorted, upset, " Unless we're able to find and contain everyone Bebi's possessed

so far, we might have to solve this through using the same tool we used to defeat Garlic Jr. "

Mr. Popo instantly froze in place, terrified.

" What's that? " Dende asked.

" There's a special wind chamber at the bottom of the lookout. By pouring the sacred water through this hole it

would flow into the main stream of air that's carried around the globe and destory Bebi's plans in a matter of minutes. "

Piccolo started to explain.

" That's great then lets do it! " Dende grinned.

" However-- "

The guardian paused.

" --that place is guarded by the souls of all the previous guardians of Earth. They don't like anyone being down

there and nearly killed Mr. Popo and I the first time we went to pour the sacred water out. " Kami said.

" Will you cut that out and let me explain! " Piccolo exclaimed, twitching.

" Oh fine. " Kami relented, annoyed.

" These "deceased" guardians have very strong elemental powers. " Piccolo finished.

" Are they, stronger than you? " Dende asked, surprised.

" Physically, no. But going down there would mean battling the forces of nature itself. Getting to the hole alone

would take weeks. " he folded his arms, " I would prefer we have Bulma and Dr. Briefs create a machine that could perform the

same task, thereby avoiding the chamber unless absolutely necessary. "

" Mr. Popo would rather not go down there a second time. " the genie laughed nervously.

" Neither would I. " Kami said wryly as he looked over the edge of the lookout, " Neither would I. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bulma and Mirai sat at the table while Vegeta and Chi-Chi continued their baking battle to see who could finish

first.

Bulma glanced over at Mirai and cocked an eyebrow, " What's that? "

" What's what? "

" That, thing. " she pointed to the black case on his lap.

" Its a case for my sword case for my sword. " Mirai explained, rubbing it.

" Why do you need a second case upon the first one? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Because Pan's dubbed me the "cool Trunks" and I don't want her to try and sneak in here and steal my sword, then

go swinging it around and cause danger to everyone within range of it. " he said flatly.

Bulma chuckled, " The "cool Trunks"? "

" She hasn't been around in a while. Had she she would've known that Bura convinced Trunks to give up that outfit he

wore on their dragonball hunt and got him some more "masculine" clothes. " Mirai pointed out.

" HAH! " Vegeta suddenly announced and pointed to Chi-Chi, " I WIN! "

Chi-Chi turned to the ouji's pile of baked goods, then to her own, which was slightly lower than his, " OOH! CURSE

YOU! "

" Heh-heh! " the small saiyajin grinned, then felt a sudden chill. Something deep within the depths of his mind

practically screamed that he put a jacket on. A thick jacket. A jacket with sleeves that were incapable of being destoryed

by any known and unknown source in the world so that his arms would be safe. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at this. He took his

smock off and almost reached for the doorknob to the closet which held the fall and winter coats in it, then shook the

feeling off. He was the saiyajin no ouji after all. One of the strongest people in the universe. Brave and powerful and

genius and proud. Vegeta puffed his chest up defiantly and pulled his hand away from the doorknob. Put a jacket on. HA!

" ▫KA-POW▫! " the front door suddenly blew away, immediantly calling the quartet's attention.

V.2, Gohan, Goten, and Bura stood in the doorway.

" What was that all about? " Bulma wondered outloud.

" GOHAN!! " Chi-Chi gushed, leaping over the kitchen table and running towards him. She glomped him tightly, " Oh

Gohan you're oh-kay I'm so happy! " she then let go, " How about we celebrate by you getting together with Videl and having

a 2nd child! Or 2! Or 3! "

" HahaHA! " Gohan laughed, " I don't think so. " his eyes glew red.

Vegeta recognized it instantly, " EVERYONE RUN! " he shouted.

_::What?!::_ Bulma's voice said in his head.

_::It's Bebi! He's got ahold of them!::_ the ouji replied.

" Yes, RUN, scatter! It'll it make it all the more easier for me to catch you! " Bebi laughed.

" He's in V.2. " Mirai narrowed his eyes.

" Good guess, Mirai. " Bebi and the three demi-saiyajin instantly formed balls of ki.

" THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK US IN HERE?! " Bulma backed up.

" Come on Kaasan! " Mirai picked her up onto his back and ran up the stairs. Bura blasted off after him and he sped

up even more.

" Uh-heh-heh-heh. " Bebi cracked V.2's knuckles and approached Vegeta while Gohan and Goten headed towards Chi-Chi,

" You tricked me rather well, Vegeta. "

" What are you talking about?! " the ouji exclaimed.

" I seriously thought this body was yours, until Bura haphazardly corrected me. " Bebi chuckled, " She actually put

up a pretty good fight for someone who doesn't spar regularly. V.2 as well. "

" YOU RELEASE MY CHILDREN RIGHT NOW! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.

Bebi snickered and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, " You'll be with them soon. No need to worry.

Afterall you don't like the saiyajin either, do you? "

" Correction. I don't like the OUJI. I don't care for B-- "

Vegeta quickly made a nervous head-chopping-off motion under his neck. Chi-Chi paled and got the message. If Bebi

could get control of Brolli...well, thankfully Brolli wasn't on the planet at this moment.

" Well that's good. Because I don't like "the ouji" either. His father massacred my people! " Bebi stared hatefully

at Vegeta.

" What? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Bebi clapped his hands twice and the room dimmed with a spotlight above him and elevator music in the background,

" Vegeta, Chi-Chi, have a seat. "

Gohan and Goten forcefully plunked the two onto two of the kitchen chairs.

Gohan wheeled the tv from the living room up to where Bebi sat. Bebi placed his hand ontop of the tv and images

began to appear on it.

Bebi sat back in a third chair with a thoughtfull, nostalgic expression on his face, " You see, our home planet,

Tsufuri, was a peaceful and prosperous place, and well advanced in the sciences. " the tv showed many earthling-like people

walking around an alien city going about their daily business.

Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared at him, disturbed and uncomfortable.

Bebi's expression grew dark, " Then you primitive apes, you Saiyajin came along, do you remember? " the screen

changed to a small spaceship landing on the green planet and saiyajin toppling out in ancient native garb they hadn't worn

since the previous densetsu to Brolli.

" No. I didn't exist yet. " Vegeta pointed out.

" Ah-- " Bebi faltered, " --well,-you-must've-been-taught-SOME-history! " he snapped, then continued, " We

miscalculated your evolutionary rate of development. Then your Saiyajin killer instinct ballooned, and you proceeded to

squash us Tsufurujin like flies. "

" I'm pretty sure my ancestors couldn't have constructed a spaceship to fit ALL of them and land on your planet.

Logic would state that if your species is still in the "pelt-wearing" era, that the creation of advanced technology to

enable space-travel wouldn't occur for at least another 1000 years. We saiyajin never even desired space-travel until Freeza

enslaved us and forced us to destory other planets for him. "

" Geez you're smart! " Chi-Chi gawked, creeped out.

" Scarily so, eh? " Vegeta grinned enjoyably at her.

" ▫A-HEM▫! " Bebi cleared his throat. Gohan and Goten turned Vegeta and Chi-Chi's heads to face him.

" Mommy can move her own head thanks Goten. " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

Bebi continued, " And the man at the center of all the evil......was your father, King Bejito Oujisama. " the screen

showed Bejito wearing a pelt with his red cape instead of his armor, then turing oozaru and shooting beams out of his mouth.

Vegeta sweatdropped at the scene on the tv. He opened his mouth again.

" GOHAN! " Bebi snapped.

" ▫slap▫! " Gohan slapped a piece of duct-tape over Vegeta's mouth.

" HA HA! " Chi-Chi laughed at the ouji. Vegeta twitched and started to pry the tape off.

" At the bring of the Saiyajin invasion, we developed a parasitic organism with the scientific data we had left. The

king of the Tsufurujin himself embedded his DNA into the cell and released it into space. That cell is me. " Bebi pointed to

himself, " I'm inside V.2, but I lay an egg inside each organism I enter. Right, Goten? "

" Hai. " Goten nodded.

" Once the egg hatches and travels to the brain, the victim can be manipulated under my will. I will lay my eggs

across the entire Earth and throughout the universe, and control everything until the end of time! " he grinned wickedly,

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " lightning crashed in the background.

Chi-Chi raised her hand.

" Yes Chi-Chi. " Bebi motioned to her as if she was a student in his class.

" I know you hate the saiyajins like the Ouji here, but isn't it possible that since you were created in a lab and

didn't live during the time you supposedly just introduced to us, that the information fed into your brain was sort of like a

propaganda against the saiyajin due to your creators obvious anger towards them for destorying the planet. Afterall your

backstory has so many plotholes in it. What with the timeline, clothing, the fact that the tsufurujin are wearing equipment

that was developed by Freeza's men. "

Vegeta ripped the tape off his mouth, " Not to mention your jumbled knowledge of saiyajin society and culture. From

what you say your Tsufuru-sei is also Bejito-sei. But that would mean the saiyajin originate from some other planet, which

is not true. Bebi, when we "attacked" your planet, how badly was it destoryed? "

" YOU BLEW IT UP MERE SECONDS AFTER I WAS LAUNCHED INTO SPACE! " he yelled.

" Uh-huh. And how did the saiyajin get off of Tsufuru-sei. "

" THEY DIDN'T---wait... "

" ... " Vegeta sat there staring at him skeptically, " Onna is correct on that point about the scouters as well.

They were created by the ice-jin for Freeza's army only. Before Freeza, the way saiyajin communicated each other's power was

either through physically showing it, or through scent, that's why our sense of smell is so powerful, AND why are tails

emit smells to begin with. " he said, " Do you know who Freeza is, Bebi? "

" She's...uh.. "

Vegeta snickered, " HE. Although that can be a little, hard to tell at times. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" CURSE YOU MONKEY!! " Freeza shouted from hfil.

" Heh-heh. " Bejito grinned, about 10 feet away.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" When Freeza learned of the saiyajin he landed on Bejito-sei and attempted to make business communications with us.

We reluctantly agreed to trade certain products, but once he learned just how powerful we were he enslaved us and sent us off

on "missions" to expand his empire. One of those missions could have easily been your Tsufuru-sei. However we saiyajin are a

very proud people. I doubt many of those early missions--before Freeza started to let the universe know about his new "army"

of soldiers--had saiyajin who would exclaim that they were there to destory the planet in Freeza's name. On the contrary, we

abhored Freeza and the entire fact that he controlled us. That's why it would be disgraceful to say he was the reason why we

were there. Better to have them fear us then him you know. " Vegeta finished.

" Then its this "Freeza" I should be out to destory. " Bebi said, " Where is he? I shall kill him as well! "

" Too late. He's already dead. " Vegeta pointed downward.

" WHAT?! Who killed him! "

" My son. " he said simply.

Bebi smacked himself on the forehead, " I can't get revenge on Bejito because he's been killed. I can't get revenge

on Freeza because HE'S been killed. " he muttered incrediously, " Oh well. " Bebi shrugged, " I SHALL CONTINUE WITH MY PLAN!

GOHAN! GOTEN! CAPTURE THEM! "

" EEP! "

" !!! " Vegeta and Chi-Chi bolted to attention.

" I DEMAND THEIR BODIES **NOW**! "

Chi-Chi lept out of her chair and smacked Goten across the head with it, " HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING YOUR

KAASAN! " she chucked the chair at Gohan and made a run for it upstairs, followed by Vegeta. They dashed down the opposite

end of the hall Mirai had with Bulma.

" FOLLOW THEM! " Bebi ordered.

" We can't let him get us. " Vegeta said as they ran.

" Gee, ya think! " Chi-Chi sardonically remarked.

" Hn. NO! I mean we can't let him get US because then the only person left here to be able to defeat him and his

"lackeys" would be Kakarrotto! "

" So? Goku-san could beat him easily. " Chi-Chi boasted.

" Hai, but Bebi wants to control MY body. And if its MY body Kakarrotto will be fighting, then his emotions will get

in the way and it'll most likely be a repeat of: "

_:::" GOKU! THROW THE GENKI-DAMA! " Kaio-sama exclaimed, " VEGETA WANTS YOU TO DO IT! "_

_Goku hovered in the air with the huge genki-dama over his head and Vegeta trapped under Buu's foot, " NO HE DOESN'T_

_VEGGIE DOESN'T WANNA DIE! " he wailed, " I could NEVER kill my Veggie! I'd be no better than Freeza!--who DID kill Veggie! "_

_" GO-CHAN! IF YOU DON'T THROW THE GENKI-DAMA, EVERYONE **ELSE** WILL DIE! " Chi-Chi cried out, " You wouldn't really_

_sacrifice the entire universe and all planes of existance for the OUJI'S survival, would you?! "_

_" ... " Goku stared at the small yelps of pain coming from Vegeta as Buu further jammed his foot into the ouji's_

_back, " Veh-gee.... " his eyes watered up._

_" Oh my God......WOULD you? " Chi-Chi's voice sounded a little frightened this time._

_" STOP BEING SENTIMENTAL AND JUST THROW IT KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted, choked up._

_" Oh Veggie..FORGIVE ME VEGGIE I CAN'T DO IT!! " Goku sobbed.:::_

" He never did answer my question....that scared me. " Chi-Chi admitted as they continued to run.

Vegeta smirked, " Though I do feel great pride in knowing Kakarrotto admires me enough to risk so much to keep me

alive. "

" I would've thrown it without a second thought. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" Would you? " the ouji said teasingly with slight skeptism.

" Of COURSE I would! I can't STAND you! " she gawked.

Vegeta grinned at that, " Either way, ones emotions can pit one into a serious corner while in battle. That's why I

try to avoid it while fighting. "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! " a woman's voice shrieked from back in the

direction they'd came in.

The ouji screeched to a halt, " BULMA! " he shouted in terror.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, stopping as well, " You were saying. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm. There seem to be two very strong powers coming from that room. " Bebi glanced up the stairs to Vejitto and

Gogeta's room. He casually walked up and approached the door, then knocked two times, " Hello? Anyone in here? " he opened

the door and peeked inside only to see the room completely empty, " WHA?! "

" "Wha" indeed! "

Bebi felt something easily pick him up by the back of his collar. He turned to see two Goku-ish yet Vegeta-ish

saiyajin grinning at him, " What the?! WHO ARE YOU! "

" Hee— " Vejitto beamed, " I am Son Vejitto Oujisama, and this is my fellow fusion-- "

" --Son Gogeta Oujisama! " Gogeta chirped.

" And you're Bebi! " Vejitto poked the tsufurujin ontop of the nose.

" ▫Gasp▫! How did you know!---I mean, of course I'm not. I'm your friend, V ah, 2. " Bebi laughed nervously.

Gogeta whipped out a tape recorder and pressed play, " _At the bring of the Saiyajin invasion, we developed a_

_parasitic organism with the scientific data we had left. The king of the Tsufurujin himself embedded his DNA into the cell_

_and released it into space. That cell is me...........I'm inside V.2, but I lay an egg inside each organism I enter._

_Right, Goten?_ "

" ▫click▫click▫ " Gogeta hit stop.

" ... " Bebi hung there, frustrated, " Curse you. " he said, then smirked and whipped out a small object and struck

the two fusions with it; one of V.2's new razor blades.

" EEP! "

" ARG! " Gogeta and Vejitto clasped their hands over their arms.

" OOOH! I'LL GET YOU! " Gogeta flew at him.

Bebi grinned, then froze, _::He's not going ssj!::_

" YAA! " Gogeta's fist made contact with V.2's face, sending Bebi spiralling off the 2nd floor and landing on the

ground in the living room.

" I suppose you have no qualms about hitting your friend then? " Bebi suggested.

" Not when we know V.2 can take it. " Gogeta cracked his knuckles, grinning happily.

" And...you're not going to go ssj? "

" Why waste the energy when we could easily beat you in this form. " Vejitto smirked, doing a few Goku-esque

stretches before hopping ontop of the railing and powering up, " HAAAAAAAAA! " he lundged at Bebi, who darted to the left

only to have Vejitto teleport behind him and send a swinging kick to V.2's side. Bebi spiralled across the living room and

into the wall just shy of the closet door.

Bebi started to power up only to have a blast of ki hit him from above. He looked up to see Gogeta hovering there.

" Heehee! "

" WHY YOU-- "

" ▫POW▫! " Vejitto landed a punch to Bebi's gut and Gogeta a kick to his back. Bebi burst into ssj, wheezing.

_::This is impossible! They're beating me around like a rag doll!::_ Bebi gawked.

" That's because of two very important reasons! " Vejitto chirped, " One: Because V.2 doesn't train that often. Not

NEARLY as often as Toussan, Mommy, and us. Two: Since you're just inhabiting V.2's body, you're unable to pull out his full

potential; sorta like when Captain Ginyu possessed Toussan. "

" Jitto speaks the truth! " Gogeta chimed in, floating around through the air.

" You mean V.2 is stronger than this? " Bebi gasped.

" Yeah, somewhat. I'd say you've only pulled about half his power out. Enough to defeat Bura, but not us! " Gogeta

explained.

" Errr... " Bebi gritted his teeth, " WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! " he powered up to ssj2. Vejitto and Gogeta burst into

ssj, _::PERFECT! NOW!::_ Bebi sent his grayish liquid at their arms only to have it bounce back off, " WHAT!? "

The fusions contently held their arms out, each one with a small brown object taped to it.

" BAND-AIDS! WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO GET--I mean, WHEN DID YOU-- "

" You are very formidable foes. " Bebi retreated with a snort.

" Yes we are! " Vejitto cheerfully nodded.

" It appears I'm going to reqiure backup for you. _::BURA! GOHAN! GOTEN! YOU WILL RETURN TO HELP ME AS SOON AS YOU'VE_

_CONVERTED THE OTHERS!::_ "

_::Hai Bebi-sama::_ they replied in unison.

" Hmm. " Bebi turned back to the fusions and smiled wickedly, " Not long now... "

Vejitto and Gogeta blinked at him, confused.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Bura PLEASE snap out of it! " Mirai shouted as he held his sword out defensively infront of him and Bulma, in ssj.

" Bebi-sama requires your saiyajin power, there's nothing for me to be snapped out of. " she tilted her head,

chuckling. She burst into ssj, " You're the one who could use a little, snap. "

" Bura, Bura fight it! You don't want to hurt us we're your family! " Bulma exclaimed, " Bebi's controlling our

friends! And you too! Aren't you mad at him? "

" I am...h-h-h-hee--he RUINED...my....new clothes...and Kakarroujo's...and V.2's... " Bura's eyes

twitched as she partially powered down. Bura slowly dragged her arms back down to her sides and powered down almost

completely, " ▫huff▫....▫huff▫...▫huff▫... " she panted.

" Bura? " Mirai spoke up.

" Run. " Bura said plainly, staring at the ground.

" What? "

" KAASAN MIRAI RUN!! " she screamed as she lept up and flashed back to ssj, then snatched Mirai's sword away from him

in mid-air and spun her body sideways, slicing part of his leg. Mirai cried out and fell half-foward, then grabbed the hand

Bura held the sword with and angrily turned the toss her off only to have her grab his bleeding leg and release the gray goo

into it. Mirai slapped her sworded arm off and Bura let go of it, landing on the ground.

" MIRAI! " Bulma gasped, reaching for him, " I'll get you to the lab--and Bura! We have to find Vegeta! " her brain

scattered in all different directions looking for a solution to what was happening.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! " Mirai cried out, " It feels like my bones are melting! " he started to sweat profusely,

falling completely on his side.

" That's nothing to worry about. Merely the beginning of the end of your saiyajinhood is all. " Bebi stepped into the

room. Bulma inched slowly to where Bura was, then grabbed Mirai's sword off the ground and held it infront of her, " Bura,

Mirai, I called Gohan and Goten back to deal with Vegeta's remaining children. You can wait around here if you like. "

Mirai got up, " Hai Bebi-sama. "

" ACK! " Bulma gripped tighter onto Mirai's sword.

" You must be Bulma. My minions memories have told me much about you. " he stepped towards her.

" Y--you keep AWAY from me! " Bulma snapped, swinging the sword at him once.

" Bulma Briefs, you're a genius but you do not know how to wield that sword. " Bebi said tiredly as he smiled at her,

" However, as my queen, you won't need to know that anyway. " he grinned maniacally and burst into ssj. Bebi put a hand on

Bulma's shoulder and she swung the sword at his neck. Bebi caught it with his other hand and leaned forward until they were

nose-to-nose. Gray goo seeped out the corner of V.2's mouth.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! " Bulma shrieked in terror, while halfway across

the building Vegeta had screeched to a halt and called out her name, the faraway shout being the last thing Bulma heard

before the world went dark.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Here, we'll go in the backway, that way we can get upstairs to where the others are without disturbing anyone. "

Trunks unlocked the back door.

" Thank you so much, Trunks. " Parisu smiled with relief, " I hope Goten's oh-kay. "

" I'm sure he is. He can take care of himself; though I am still the leader of our childhood duo. " Trunks smirked,

opening the door only to be smacked in the head by a large, cold metal ball, " WAHHH——! " the demi-saiyajin nearly fell over

only to jump to his feet and rub his slightly reddened face in pain, " Oww.. "

" GIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRUGIRU!!! " Giru's arms and legs waved about in panic as he hovered rapidly through

the air and started to speed off into the distance. Trunks annoyedly grabbed Giru's right leg before he could get any

further.

" You were saying? " he bluntly stared at the robot.

" What's this? One of your mom's inventions? " Parisu stared at Giru, delighted.

Giru winked at her, " Giru—— "

" Heehee. "

Trunks bopped Giru over the head, " What's with you? You're usually never this tense--unless Pan's around--but she's

not anywhere near her. "

" DANGER DANGER DANGER! " Giru pointed in the direction he came.

" Oh no...what if Goten got back already? " Parisu paled.

" I'm sure everything's fine. Giru's easily frightened, Parisu. " Trunks carried Giru back inside and Parisu followed

him. Giru clutched tightly onto Trunks's arm in fear while mumbling his name worriedly like a mantra.

" Trunks. You're late. " V.2 stood at the top of the staircase. Trunks and Parisu looked up at him while Giru held

on tighter.

" Ah, I know. I got a little busy with relaxing and it got late so I decided to just camp out overnight. You won't

believe what a good several hours of relaxation does for you! " Trunks grinned, " I feel ready to face the day! " he said

determindly, " Umm, Kaasan's not mad, is she? "

" About you skipping work? " Bebi smirked.

" You knew? " Trunks said as he and Parisu climbed the stairs and met up with the clone.

" I know many things, Trunks. " he said mysteriously, " Follow me. "

Trunks and Parisu walked after Bebi, who lead them into one of the upper rooms.

" Welcome back, Trunks. "

Trunks turned to see Bulma walking into the room, " Kaasan! "

Parisu backed up a few steps, _::Her EYES...there's something wrong with her eyes::_ she started to sweat nervously.

" I'm disappointed with you, Trunks. " Bulma said and walked past him.

The demi-saiyajin stared at her, stupified. Bulma entered the kitchen and then past the doorway where she disappeared

from sight.

" Make sure Toussan scholds you later. "

A throught bubble appeared of Trunks's head of Vegeta forcing him to do push-ups in the gravity room while he sat

cross-legged on Trunks's back flipping through a magazine and adding to the already 6000x gravity weighing on the

demi-saiyajin.

_:::" 1004...1005...100...AAGH! " Trunks fell down onto his stomach in pain._

_" BWAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " That's what you get for skipping out on your duties! Now, 5000 more, and no_

_slacking off! "_

_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ":::_

" ... " a sweatdrop fell down Trunks's head, " Oh man...I hope Toussan doesn't know about me skipping..or that he

doesn't care. "

" Eh, it'll be alright. " V.2 smiled at him, " So! Haven't seen you in a while! "

" Yeah. I have been pretty busy, V.2. " Trunks grinned, " It's been so long. "

" Hai, not since Planet Kitai. " V.2's hair turned white and red lines appeared streaking from his eyebrows to his

hairline, a third red line going under his mouth to his chin, " Demi-SAIYAJIN. "

" AHHH! " Trunks bounced backward, " YOU'RE NOT V.2! "

" And you're very perceptive. " Bebi said mockingly, " In fact-- "

" ▫POW▫! " something purple exploded between them, knocking Bebi and Trunks backward.

" Giru GIRU! " the little robot pumped his fist in the air.

" You're T 2006. You shouldn't have done that. Defective scrap of junk... " Bebi smirked.

" "T 2006"-- " Trunks mumbled, " --GIRU ITS BEBI! "

" BEBI!? " Parisu exclaimed, " THAT CREEPY GRAY ALIEN WHO STOLE GOTEN'S BODY?! "

" He's got GOTEN?! " Trunks turned to her in shock.

" I've "got" quite a few people, actually. " Bebi mused, then pointed angrily at Trunks, " My plans were ruined by

your treachery. " he calmed down slightly and folded V.2's arms, " Well, at least that brought about my acquaintance with

these Saiyajin. "

Giru reloaded and prepared to launch two more missles only to have Bebi fire a quick blast at the robot, sending him

crashing to the ground, " Danger! Danger! Giru..Giru...Gi.....r---▫Ping!▫ " Giru's lights shut off, " -System Offline- " a

pleasant-sounding mechanical voice came from the spot.

" GIRU! " Trunks gasped.

" Awww..poor little guy. " Parisu reached down to pick Giru up.

" Don't move. " Bebi snapped. Parisu froze in place.

" Uh--- "

" I would prefer not to destroy you as I did T 2006. I'll get to you soon enough. " Bebi chuckled. Parisu twitched,

frustrated on what to do. Bebi turned back to Trunks, " Now Trunks, today is your new birthday, as my servant. " he cracked

his knuckles.

" Never in my life! " Trunks snapped back bitterly.

Bebi casually folded V.2's arms, " Have you forgotten? That time when I entered your body. "

Trunks's eyes went wide. He did remember. Back when they were on that planet with the little boy Bebi had possessed

to trick them at the hospital. Bebi had passed onto a doctor and in Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Pan's attempt to stop him,

Trunks had gotten cut and temporarily possessed until he willed Bebi out of his body, " No... " Trunks choked out as he felt

his control over his own body start to loosen, " Ah...ahhh....ah..... " he frantically searched around for any nearby

un-possessed ki's, _::Toussan...Chi-Chi...the fusions, Turles....and Raditsu. Toussan's closer!::_ " PARISU YOU HAVE TO FIND MY

TOUSSAN! HURRY! "

" Uh--right. " Parisu nodded, backing up only to have the door slam before her, " ACK! "

Bebi smirked, " Oh you'll find Vegeta. We'll all find him very soon. Together. "

Parisu grabbed the doorknob and started to shake it only to find it was locked. She yanked it hard, trying to pop it

out of its socket only to have a hand land on her shoulder. Trunks grabbed tightly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Turles yawned as he lay in his bed in the spaceship, which was currently docked in a part of Bulma's lab. He pulled

the covers up over him, the only movement he had made in a very deep sleep.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ▫POW▫! " Vejitto and Gohan's arms slammed into each other. Vejitto grabbed the demi-saiyajin by

the hair and swung him over his head and into the living room wall. He and Gogeta had been fighting the Son brothers for

almost 10 minutes now, and the entire downstairs; living room, kitchen, hallways and stairs; was a mess. Goten had Gogeta in

a headlock. Gogeta elbowed Goten in the gut and flipped over backwards, kicking him upwards through the ceiling. Gohan and

Goten instantly stood back up where they hovered and each formed a large ball of ki.

" KAAAA... "

" MEHHHHHHHH... "

" Kamehamehas?! NOW?! " Gogeta gawked.

" If they release them in here they'll blow half the entire building away! " Vejitto gasped and struck a defensive

position. Gogeta burst into ssj and turned to face Goten.

" HAAAAAAA... "

" MEHHHHHHHHHH... "

" HAAAAAA!! "

" HAAAAAA!! " Gohan and Goten released their blasts at once and Vejitto and Gogeta froze them just inches away from

their faces.

The fusions glanced at each other and grinned. Vejitto pressed his hands together and the kamehameha slowly shrunk

until it disappeared from existance. Gogeta followed suit with Goten's kamehameha.

" Not so easy to beat now are we? " Gogeta laughed at the shocked Gohan and Goten.

" I see...it isn't very wise to over-estimate **you two**. "

Gogeta and Vejitto turned their heads to the side to see Bebi standing ontop of the railing. Behind him stood Bura,

Trunks, Mirai, and Parisu.

" AHHHH! He's got all of them TOO?! " Gogeta yelped in a Veggie-esque way.

" When did Parisu get here? " Vejitto blinked, confused.

" It seems I'm amassing quite a collection of "Vegeta's Family Members" and then some. However, there's just two more

subjects needed for me to make it complete. " Bebi burst into ssj and lept off the railing, " HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " he struck

a ki blast from either side of his arm, sending each fusion back several feet.

Vejitto surveyed all those they were going to be fighting against; Gohan, Goten, V.2--well, his body, Mirai, Bura,

Trunks, Parisu...the first four people combined would be tough to handle without he and Gogeta seriously injuring them,

" Ohhhh...this does not look good, Goggie.. "

" ▫KA-POW▫! " the window beside them exploded and within seconds Bebi felt a strong heavy mass slam him into the

floor.

" Hey guys! " Raditsu grinned and saluted them, standing ontop of Bebi's back.

" GET OFF OF ME! " Bebi snapped.

" Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto grinned.

" You came to help us! " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

" Actually I sensed everyone in here fighting one another and decided to come find out why. " Raditsu folded his arms

and nodded thoughtfully, " BUT I'll help you nonetheless. So who are we fighting? "

" Just about everyone in this room. " Vejitto said cheerfully as if it were nothing.

Raditsu looked around. The others all had a strange disconnected look on their faces, " What happened to them? "

" They were possessed by an evil Tsufurujin named Bebi who's taking out mis-guided revenge on Toussan's father on

Toussan. " Gogeta explained.

" And where is he? "

" You're standing on him. " Vejitto pointed out.

Raditsu glanced down at V.2, " Oh. " he glanced back up, " Well, that's convienent. "

Bebi knocked Raditsu off and reached to grab him by the leg only to have Raditsu send a swift kick to Bebi's arm,

" ARG! "

The larger saiyajin landed on the ground and burst into ssj, " Well Vejitto, Gogeta, let's get started. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BULMA!! " Vegeta cried out, running in the direction the scream had come from moments ago.

" Hey WAIT! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, waiting a moment, then running after the smaller saiyajin, " WHERE ARE YOU

GOING I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE! "

Vegeta looked over his shoulder, " YOU can get out of here, I'M going back to get Bulma! "

" I thought Mirai had her! "

" Well if Mirai still has her she wouldn't have screamed! " Vegeta shouted back as he ran down the hallway.

Chi-Chi folded her arms stubbornly, " Stupid Ouji. Oh well, I don't need him. I can get out of here all by myself! "

A shadow loomed behind her.

Chi-Chi bolted to attention and looked up to see Gohan staring down at her, " --Huh? "

Vegeta flung open the door to the room that held Bulma's ki in it, " BULMA! " he stepped inside to find the room

empty, " Bulma? " he peeked into the kitchen to see her standing before the sink, her glasses shone in the sunlight bouncing

off the window and blurring the lens.

Bulma turned to face him and smiled. Vegeta smiled back.

" Good, you're oh-kay. Let's go back and get Onna and then go find Kakarrotto. I have a plan to get us out of this

but I'm going to need Kakarrotto and your help. " Vegeta explained.

" Why haven't you contacted Son Goku yet? "

Vegeta's ears perked up. He stood stationary, trying to control himself, " I, didn't want to worry Kakarrotto. I can

take care of myself against this enemy and getting Kakarrotto involved would only increase the chances of him being put in

danger and that is something I as his ruler cannot allow to happen. "

" You've done that before; avoided informing Son Goku in order to keep him safe; and he always ended up finding out

or arriving anyway. "

" He likes to protect his "little Veggie". Nothing wrong with that. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" Indeed. " Bulma walked up and gave him a hug, " Shame he won't be able to protect either one of us... " she looked

up at him. Vegeta could see the dark rims under her eyes now. He quickly swung his arm forth and flipped her sideways; a

kitchen knife fell out of her hand. The ouji frowned at it, then held Bulma like that and turned to run out of the room,

" LET GO OF ME WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! BEBI-SAMA!! "

" I'm taking you to get de-possessed. " Vegeta said bluntly, then muttered to himself, " Somehow. " he ran past

Chi-Chi, who was currently fighting Gohan using Goku's nyo-bo, " Onna. " he acknowledged her.

" Ouji. HA! " Chi-Chi swung the nyo-bo, blocking another of Gohan's blows.

Vegeta grabbed ahold of the nyo-bo with his left arm while still holding Bulma tightly with his right as he passed

Chi-Chi, who, holding the other end of the stick, was yanked past Gohan and down the hall. Vegeta burst into 1/2ssj, running

even faster until he hit a dead-end; or rather a large, long window with an elevator beside it.

" Hmm.. " Vegeta looked between the two objects.

" Oh come on! You're not really going to take your chances with the window just because you're afraid of elevators,

are you!? " Chi-Chi said with a small hysterical laugh.

" Close your eyes and hold your breath, Onna. " Vegeta smirked wryly.

" **HUH!?** "

And with that Vegeta crashed through the thick Capsule Corp window, and into the air. Chi-Chi gasped to see they were

on a much higher floor than she thought; at least 5 or 6 stories up.

" OH MY GOD!!! "

" HERE WE GO!! "

Vegeta plummeted the trio downward only to feel a sudden jolt and then a loss of weight. He looked up to see Goten

holding the other end of the nyo-bo Chi-Chi had been grasping.

" Heh-heh, you will be a fine minion for Bebi-sama. " Goten snickered at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi twitched, then gritted her teeth in desperation, " I really hate to say this but OUJI HELP!!! "

" Baka Kaka-spawn... " Vegeta spat, then thought it over, " Hm...let Onna get taken over by Bebi...it would be

amusing, " he smirked.

" OUJI!!! "

" But I don't think Kakarrotto would like it very much if I were to leave Onna to him, doing so would be almost an

Onna-ish act in itself. " he contemplated as the space between he and Bulma, and Chi-Chi and Goten, grew larger, " And I,

being the honorable member of saiyajin royalty, should not allow myself to stoop to Onna's level of payback. " Vegeta nodded,

" Alright then! " he landed on the ground on one foot, then bounced himself and Bulma back up, " HAAAAAAAA! "

" ▫POW▫! " Vegeta was suddenly slammed into the Capsule Corp wall by the side of his head.

" Oww. " he said lamely, then glanced over to see the person who slammed him into the wall was, " RADITSU?! " Vegeta

went pale, " HE HAS **YOU?!** "

" Would've been nice if you had warned us that battling Bebi-sama had more to do with avoiding being cut than who

was the most powerful. " Raditsu tilted his head.

" "Us"? " Vegeta looked past Raditsu to see two more figures floating in the background. If it were possible his

face almost turned blue with fright. Vejitto and Gogeta grinned and waved to him, " Them too? " he sounded hurt at the

thought.

" Sorry Mommy. " Vejitto pouted.

" We tried really hard to de-feet Bebi-sama, but we got outnumbered. " Gogeta added.

" Even with Uncle Raditsu to help. " Vejitto motioned to the larger saiyajin.

Raditsu pressed harder while Vegeta struggled to get free.

" It's..oh-kay boys. Not your fault. " the ouji managed to get out, " I have a plan though, don't worry. I'll get all

of us out of this thing. "

The fusions smiled hopefully.

" ▫SLASH▫! "

" ARG! " Vegeta grabbed his cheek. He turned to his left to see Bulma holding her hand out, the one with the ring on

it. The aqua-colored jewel in her ring had been sliced in an awkward fashion. While trying to stop Bebi--Vegeta deduced.

Bulma smirked back at him, " You are absolutely correct. " she turned to admire her now bloody ring the moment

Vegeta felt something sizzle like hot lava in his wound.

" AAAAAAAARGGH!! " he reached to grab his cheek but was at an awkward angle. Vegeta powered up to keep himself awake

and in-control of his own body. Everything around him started going in and out of focus and he could feel his body begin to

lose altitude as he lost focus on keeping himself airborne, " Oh GOD....AAAAAUUGH! " he yelled in pain. Everything started

going black for 3 to 5 seconds at a time, _::I can't let him get me. I can't. No one else will be able to stop Bebi! Or even_

_know that he's here until he's captured so many people it'll be too late!::_ Vegeta struggled to reach for his right earlobe

and tugged it as hard as he could while letting out a mental scream that, had it been spoken, would've echoed throughout the

city.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_::**K A K A R R O T T O!!!!!**::_

" ▫GASP▫! "

" ▫THUNK▫! " a foot hit Goku across the back of the head, " HA! I got you! I finally did it I got you I finally

landed a blow to you Ojichan! " the demi-demi-saiyajin's voice said joyfully, however Goku didn't hear that like he didn't

feel Pan's attack.

" Veggie...? " Goku squeaked out, a cold rush running through his body as his left earlobe ebbed in considerable pain

. The ssj floated there, terrified for the little ouji whose voice had just telepathically passed through his mind.

" Umm, Ojichan? " Pan floated past Goku, also in ssj but looking much more beat than the large saiyajin did, " Are

you alright? " she asked, then grinned, " I didn't hit you too hard did I? "

" Veh-gee? " Goku grabbed his earlobe, " Something's wrong...something's wrong with Veggie! "

" Of course there is, Veggie-san should've been here hours ago. " Pan shrugged, looking around.

The pain suddenly ceased and Goku calmed down. He blinked, " Veggie must've hurt himself. His ki feels fine now. "

he let out a sigh of relief, " Thank goodness. "

" Maybe we should go back to Capsule Corp so you can play "Doctor" to him. " Pan teased.

" YEAH! " Goku gushed and bounced up, " I can get Veggie a band-aid and bring him yummy soup like brought me and

plop him on big comfy pieces of furniture where we'll watch movies together until we fall asleep and have a nice long nap! "

Pan sweatdropped, " I didn't mean that in the literal sense of the-- "

Goku and Pan suddenly appeared infront of Capsule Corp.

" --word. " Pan finished. She and Goku powered down to normal.

Goku eagerly flung open the door, " HEY! VEGGIE AND CHI-CHAN I AM BACK! " he looked around. Everything that Vejitto

and Gogeta had totalled in their fight with Gohan and Goten had been completely cleaned up. Infact the living room and

kitchen were now cleaner than when Goku had left.

Pan sniffed the air, " Hm. Lemony-fresh. "

" Veggie? " Goku peeked into the kitchen.

" Why DO they make all the cleaners lemon-scented. I mean, what if you prefered mango? Or avocado? Or boysenberry? "

" What a-bout cherry apple grape and orange? " Goku glanced back at her.

" ANYBODY can make their room smell like those fruits. But when you have a living room that smells like boysenberry,

people will definately stand up and notice! " Pan nodded, proud of herself. She paused at what she'd just been having a

conversation about, " ...I spent way too much time with you this morning, didn't I? " Pan sweatdropped.

" HEE—— " Goku grinned Son-style and entered the kitchen, " HELLO Chi-chan and---Videl? " Goku blinked. Chi-Chi and

Videl were at the sink washing dishes while the food Chi-Chi and Vegeta had competed with each other to cook earlier sat on

the kitchen table. Goku took a deep whiff of the delicious treats, " MMMM——— Veggie and Chi-chan's COOKING... " he reached

for a muffin. Chi-Chi slapped Goku's wrist and took the muffin away. She scarfed it down unusually fast for Chi-Chi, then

went back to washing dishes. Goku looked at his now slightly reddened wrist, " Chi-chan? " he said, hurt.

" ... " the two continued to wash dishes.

Goku plopped himself at the seat next to where Vegeta usually sat, " Chi-chan is mad at me. " he rubbed his wrist in

comfort.

" Aw she's probably just sore because Veggie-san beat her. " Pan shrugged it off, sitting down across from Goku.

" :( " Goku shifted around, still hurt.

" Oh come on Ojichan. It was just a little slap. " the demi-demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

" Chi-chan's never physically a-bused me be-fore. " Goku sniffled, then paused, " Well, there was that one time at

the hospital after I fought Veggie the first time, and I was unable to de-fend myself because of all the broken bones, but

still that was different. "

" No need to beat yourself up about it though. "

Goku sat there silently for a moment_, ::I wonder where Veggie is...I could REALLY use my Veggie right now::_ he

sniffed at some baked goods, which were no doubt baked by the little ouji himself. Vegeta and Chi-Chi's dishes may look

awfully similar, even if two dishes looked completely alike, each one had a distinct scent that allowed Goku to easily

define who its creator was, " Veggie— " he mused, reaching for the snack.

" SHUT UP! " Chi-Chi suddenly whipped around, staring angrily at Goku and Pan, " There's no food here for saiyajin. "

Goku looked surprised. He swallowed the baked treat that was already in his mouth, " Mmmm— my little Veggie is

truely a master chef! " he mmm'ed with delight, " What are you talking about, Chi-chan? "No food for saiyajin"? Veggie made

half of these snacks and he IS a saiyajin. "

" That food is for us. " a voice said as it entered the room.

" Ah, Goten! " Goku smiled at him, " You are back from your date with Parisu! Wow, you've become more manly while I

was away! "

" GAHH! " Goten fell over.

Pan sweatdropped, " Where did THAT come from?! " she gawked at Goku.

" I'm not sure. " Goku chirped.

Goten stood back up, flustered and confused, " Well, that's not for saiyajin to tell me! "

Goku raised his hand, " Goten? Why are you and Chi-chan refering to me by my species instead of my name? "

" That's not for me to tell saiyajin. " Goten smirked and folded his arms, " Hai, niichan? "

Gohan stepped out of the hallway, " Indeed. "

" TOUSSAN! " Pan grinned, then tilted her head in confusion as he ever-so-slowly walked towards her, " Hey--there's

something WRONG here! "

Gohan froze in place along with Goten.

Pan walked up to Gohan and poked him in the chest, " Your glasses are missing! "

" Wah?! " Gohan faltered, " Umm, yes. They are. " he and Goten breathed a sigh of relief.

" You should try contacts! " Goku happily pointed out, " That way you don't have to wear any glasses at

you gotta stick pieces of glass in your eye and I dunno if that'd hurt or not.. "

" I have been thinking about it actually. " Gohan nodded, " Infact I--wait where was I?! Oh yeah! "

" Let's begin, Gohan. " Goten smirked.

" Yeah, let's have some fun before our master arrives. "

Goten burst into ssj and Gohan into mystic form.

" Ah...w--what's going on? " Pan said nervously, " Toussan? Uncle Goten? " she glanced back at the other end of the

kitchen, " Obaasan? Kaasan? "

Chi-Chi turned to face the others, then pointed to the large saiyajin in the room, who looked over at her,

" KILL GOKU-SAN. " she ordered.

Goku froze in place. His eyes instantly watered up and his ears rang at what Chi-Chi'd just said, " Chi-chan? You

don't really mean that, do you? " he pleaded with her, his voice waivering in shock and pain. Pan, meanwhile, slowly backed

up in the background away from Gohan and Goten, who were starting to corner her.

" I HATE you you despicable gluttonous unemployed Ouji-loving INGRATE! " Chi-Chi spat.

" ... " a doom-cloud almost the entire size of the kitchen hovered over Goku's head.

Pan, now with her back against the wall, glanced uneasily over at Goku for help, " Ojichan? "

Big fat tears were now streaming down the larger saiyajin's cheeks. He started to shudder and clutched his arms

around himself. Goku backed away from Chi-Chi with his bangs now covering his eyes as racked sobs burst from his chest. He

hovered up into the air, then blasted out of Capsule Corp going straight through the wall, " **V E G G I E!!!** " Goku wailed

at the top of his lungs.

Chi-Chi's body shook in shock for a moment, almost as if she was surprised at what had just come out of her own

mouth. Pan noticed the whites of Chi-Chi's eyes had reappared the second she went into shock.

" You're, not gonna divorce Ojichan, are you Obaasan? " Pan asked, almost as shocked as Chi-Chi was.

" ...ah......ahhh.....GOKU-SAAAAAA!! " Chi-Chi cried out in horror after Goku, who was already long out of hearing

range. The possible and terrifying reprocussions of what she'd just done rang through her head in along a newfound fury for

Bebi, who then quickly regained control of her, " GET HIM! " she snapped at Gohan and Goten.

The two brothers glanced over at Pan, who laughed nervously.

" Ah, bye! " she zipped out through the hole Goku had made only to have two huge pink blasts race after her. Pan

flew as fast as she could with the energy she had remaining only to be hit by one of the blasts and crash, then bounce off

of, a large well-built soggy lump, " AARGH! " Pan stopped herself, upside-down, " What!? I went through all that trouble to

help save this planet! "

" Save the planet? " Goten flew up, 10 feet infront of her, " You can't even beat me. "

Pan turned herself rightside up, " Uncle Goten? "

" I'll kill you, Pan. " Gohan flew up from behind her, about 15 feet away.

Pan turned around in astonished terror, " **Toussan?!** " her own eyes instantly flooded with tears. She hovered there,

completely numb as Gohan fired another pink blast at her.

" HAAAAAAA! " Goku flew between them, back in ssj form, " NOBODY'S KILLING ANYBODY TODAY!! " he screamed, his cheeks

still wet. He managed to bounce it back only to be thrown to the ground along with Pan by the shockwave. Goku landed on his

stomach, which let out a mournful growl of a lost promised lunch. The ssj sat back up and looked over at Pan, who had landed

a few feet away from him on her back. She was staring upward at the sky, her eyes confused and hurt. Goku's eyes looked lost.

" Panny? " he spoke up, " Are u oh-kay? "

" Ojichan...was it something I did? Am I a bad girl? Am I... "

Goku flipped her bangs up to check for a head-injury, " No, you're not. You're not bad. " he pulled his hand away,

" And I'm not bad either. I know I'm not! " he clenched his fists as they rested on his thighs, searching desperately for

something to prove him right, " You can be stubborn sometimes...and I do spend a lot of time with Veggie...but that doesn't

make us bad! We're both good, Panny. Chi-chan is wrong. " Goku said quietly. He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head,

" She's WRONG. "

Pan felt her head grow fuzzy and she blacked out.

Goku opened his and quickly turned to face her, " Panny? PANNY NO STAY AWAKE!! "

" ... " ▫

The large saiyajin stood up. He stared at his grandaughter for a moment, then turned to face Gohan and Goten who

still hovered in the sky, " You won't get away with this! " he flew upward to face Gohan. Goku narrowed his eyes in

suspicion, " Are you really Gohan? "

Gohan blinked in Goku-ish surprise, then looked himself over. He grinned, " Oh, it sure does look like Son Gohan to

me! "

Goten flew closer towards Goku and smirked, " And I'm Son Goten. " he threw a pink blast at Goku, who easily stopped

and deflected it while still watching Gohan.

" Goten, I don't remember any of us teaching you a foul move like firing from behind. " Goku said, now using his

serious battle-voice. His body still shook ever so slightly from the trama just 3 minutes ago.

" Oh? No foul moves? Is that the word from a saiyajin? " Gohan snickered.

" I don't know which saiyajins you're talking about, but I play fair. " Goku glared at him.

" SHUDDUP! " Gohan launched himself at Goku with a kick. Goku dodged it along with the several punches Gohan tried

to attack him with. Goten came up from behind and Goku started using one fist defensively against each of his sons.

" You two are not saiyajins or humans! You're just MEANIES! " Goku blasted the duo off with a kiai, then flew at

Gohan with a flurry of punches and sent a ki blast at him. He zipped over to Goten and peformed the same thing; both times

with such offensiveness that he knocked them both out of their stronger forms and back to normal.

Gohan and Goten hovered next to each other and extended one arm out, preparing to fire at Goku.

" I guess I'm going to have to knock you out if I want any answers. " Goku placed his hands in the kamehameha

position, " KAAAAA....MEHHHHHH....HAAAAAAA....MEHHHHHH... "

" HEY! GOKU! STOP IT! " a voice shouted from down below.

" Hercule and Buu? " Goku tilted his head in surprise.

" Goku! Both Gohan and Goten are being controlled by that Tsufurujin, Bebi! "

" What? " the larger saiyajin stared at the man in shock.

" Everyone on Earth is being manipulated! " Hercule continued while Buu held Pan in his arms.

Goku bit his lip, worried at the possible answer for the question he was about to ask, " Chi-chan too? PLEASE say

yes! "

" Chi-Chi? " Hercule mumbled to himself, " I DON'T KNOW! BUT I DO KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE! "

" Ohhhh.. " Goku started to sweat. The unavailability of an answer sending even more hurt thoughts around inside him,

all of them chanting desperately to go find Vegeta right now. Goku tried to ignore it and kept his focus on the problem at

hand, " Bebi? Him? "

" We were reborn, Toussan. " Gohan smirked.

" Thanks to Bebi-sama. " Goten finished.

Goku shifted around and held his hands in kamehameha position.

" Hai, as tsufurujin. "

The larger saiyajin's heart lept at the sound of that voice. He spun around with a relieved smile on his face,

" My VEGGIE--▫GASP▫! " his joy was quickly shut off at nearly the same speed he'd turned around with.

Vegeta hovered there, or rather, his body did. The ouji's hair was a stark white instead of its usual dark brown. He

had a red line going down the center beneath his mouth to his chin and two more red lines going from the top middle of his

eyebrows to his forehead. His pupils glew red and he smirked wickedly.

" Veggie.... " Goku stammered out, " You stole my Veggie's body! "

Bebi snickered, " Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, "Kakay"? "

* * *

12:46 AM 10/2/2004

END OF PART TWO!

Vegeta: (gawking) Geez that was intense...

Chuquita: (nods, laughing nervously) I agree, it was intense even for me and I'm the one who wrote it.

Vegeta: Well I have to say that was definately one way to constructively work off all that "energy" from the incident.

Chuquita: (to audiance) See if you can guess what spot in this fic I was writing when I discovered part 1 was gone.

Goku: OOH! I know I know! (waves hand excitedly in the air)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) If you tell them that'll ruin the point of guessing.

Goku: ...oh! (sits back down in his chair)

Chuquita: Well I think I'm getting kinda used to Pan. She keeps slipping from Goku-mode to Chi-Chi-mode to Hercule-mode, but

other than that she seems to be working out oh-kay.

Vegeta: (points to lower half of the fic) Your entire vocabulary seemed to jump up several dozen points in the latter half

of this chapter as well.

Chuquita: (confused) Maybe that was my subconsious trying to prove something to myself in my desire to carry on with the fic

even after the incident.

Vegeta: (points to her) SEE!

Chuquita: Ah--(sweatdrops) Sorry! I'll get better once everything's completely back to normal. (to audience) I deeply appreciate everyone who helped get me through this rough week, you guys are great. Infact I was

able to save my reviews from part 1's original posting and everyone who sent a review WILL get their reviewer-reply right

now!

Goku: HOORAY!

To orchideater: Aw thanks! Hai, Goten's surfer haircut is my favorite one on him, 2nd is his kaka-cut. :) Yup! In the next

chapter he does. The reason you don't remember Goku biting Veggie in the show is because Funi had the entire scene cut from

the edited version (all my gt parodies are based sub) they aired on Toonami. My suspicion is they cut it out purposely

because one of their staff must've known about how "bite-marks" work in fanfiction and didn't want the general population to

see that part of the ep. Goku does call Veggie "Geta" in two Funi-dubbed Buu episodes. If they know about "Geta" they must

know about the bites. (I was shocked when I first saw the ep on Toonami with that scene removed). I think Pan's working out

oh-kay so far. Heh, actually she hasn't even been in the same place as Trunks through the entire first two chapters. Pan and

Trunks will kinda just sit there because I have no desire to pair them up. Yup! Piccolo and Buu shall live! :D (gives

Piccolo and Buu each a quick glomp)

To Hakura0: Thanks! Yeah, I like the parodies better too; more Veggieness and Adult Goku!

To Jenna & Vash: Aw, sorry it didn't get your review. Heh-heh, if Veggie got upset enough at it he probably would blast the

computer :D Hiei's in trouble. Foreshadowing is fun! :)

To RyukoVulpix: I agree! ROFL! "Fear the three numerals! One-Zero-Zero! Fear it!" Glad you like the title; sometimes they can

be hard to think up. Inflata-Trunks was so random. Hai, I can see Mirai a little wary of an android Trunks. I missed V.2 and

Parisu too. That's good. I think that I'm finally getting a hang of using Pan in this fic. Nope, that he doesn't :D

Oh that would be so cool to see some of the stuff from my fics animated! If I had the knowledge and programs to create at

least a 5-minute animation it would be so much fun!

To BlackDragonFury: Thanks! Veggie's uke-phobia is fun to work with :D That it was! Yup! Especially with him taking Veggie's

body like that. I can't wait til fic #100 either! (is so excited to get here). I have so many ideas for it. That's oh-kay! I

don't mind waiting for the next chapter.

To divastarz/hieilover: Originally Brolli was set to appear in part 2, but it would've been in ep 29 and since I only got to

the end of ep 28....he'll be in part 3. Turles and Raditsu'll have bigger parts by part 3 as well.

To Gie: So sorry I never got to naming Trunks's tail! Heehee, Kirei. I'll think about using that one.

To DSRGirl: OH! I remember you! You had some great posts at ToonZone (They were show reviews I think) :D Glad you like the

fics! It's been a while since I did the first gt parody, I'm happy I finally got to the 2nd one. Thanks so much! I will

eventually get to the Super 17 and Evil Shenlong sagas, eventually. Sure I can use that as a Quote of the Week once I get to

the fic. :) I think this gt parody along with the next two gt parodies'll be PG-13 anyway.

To tea: Thanks! Welcome to the series then! I'm glad you like 'um. I can give you a clue on fic 100. I posted a preview-comic

about it on da. Here's the link! - http : www. deviantart. com / view / 9702490 /

Oh yeah! Yamcha DID appear in that scene. Sorry! As for the fic, he, Tenshinhan, and Launch all appear in the next chapter.

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Hee— Thank you! I do want to make another Piccolo one-shot soon. (I'm playing around with the idea of

him using another one of his used-only-in-dragon-ball attacks to take over the world). Thanks!

To PerfectCell17: Glad you like it! Heehee, wait'll the next chapter that contains the bite. Veggie just luvs to taunt her.

Here it is!

**Repost Revs:**

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks! Yup, they'll be more Piccolo in part 3 where he, Dende, and Mr. Popo journey through the

wind chamber in the lookout so they can de-possess everyone. I like Piccolo's super-size technique too! Very happy to be back!

To mkh2: Me too! I missed it so. Hope your stomach and head feel better!

To RyukoVulpix: Hai, me too! Don't worry I got your review! Heh, Veggie won't freak out officialy til part 3. Infact I've written that scene already. :D There will be a big Goku VS Bebi fight in part 4.

To Unknown Wanderer: Glad you liked it.

To TEA: Thanks! I'm happy to be back too. Fic 100 is gonna be huge once I get there.

To BlackDragonFury: I'm very happy I got it back up. Upon comparing this uploading format to da's, I've decided I still prefer this one's for longer stories; though if I get another one-shot written I wouldn't mind posting it on both places. I still wanna bring it back here eventually. I dunno if it'll be right after this one or not. It'll definitely be before 100 though. I plan on putting little author's notes at the beginning of chapters if there's ever a need for a warning. Ooh! I can't wait to see it! Actually it didn't come up on my messages as being posted yet. But I'll check again before I upload this chapter. Can't wait! (waves back to Goku and Veggie plushies)

Chuquita: And thus part 2 ends! :) Hopefully I'll get part 3 up sometime next week. Be it here, or da. I'm not

completely sure yet. I'm hoping for here.

Goku: (pats Chu on the shoulder comfortingly) Poor Chu-sama and the fic where I get to give Veggie a nibble.

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Haha...ha..."nibble".


	3. Playing the Game

**Author's Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 for battle-related violence and Veggie-related cursing.**

**Any and all biting within this chapter is originally the product of gt episode 29 which was created and written into the episode by Toei, NOT me. If something bothers you then simply hit the back button on your browser! :)**

9:26 PM 10/4/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbgt #29 "Super Saiyajin No Good!? Super Saiyajin 3 Beaten!!"_

_Hercule: Goku, Gohan and Goten are controlled by a Tsufurujin named Bebi!_

_Goku: thinking What did you say?_

_Hercule: All the people on Earth are being controlled!_

_Goku: thinking Bebi? Him!_

_Goku: Vegeta, you too?_

_Narrator: Finally, even Vegeta is attacking him as an enemy. Is there anyone on Earth who is on Goku's side? Goku, what_

_are you going to do?_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (holds onto Veggie-Plushie very very tightly) ...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That isn't going to save the day.

Goku: It makes me feel better.

Vegeta: (flushes with embarassment)

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, welcome everyone to Part 3!

Goku: (grinning excitedly)

Chuquita: A very "special" Part 3.

Goku: (grinning even more excitedly)

Chuquita: For this is the chapter where this story's title will come to be.

Goku: (teeth sparkle, especially canines) I get to give Veggie a lil nibble!

Vegeta: (now wearing protective armor on all of his limbs and shuddering slightly) Help me.

Chuquita: (shrugs) Can't do that, Veggie. I'm not the one who decided Goku would bite your arm in gt, that was Toei.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) A-ccursed Toei.

Chuquita: However they did remove your mustache...

Vegeta: Slightly less a-ccursed Toei.

Chuquita: (grins) But they did have Goku ask you that uncomfortable "attractive" question in the Evil Shenlong eps!

Vegeta: ...cancels out the previous one.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Weirdly enough, Funi for some reason or another found the Goku biting Veggie to be disturbing, and

thus caused the gt dub episode you all watched on CN to air without that particular 10 seconds.

Vegeta: Thank you Funi.

Goku: (pouts) Veggie does not like to be nibbled by his favorite peasant ever?

Vegeta: (turns bright red) **Of course I don't don't you know what that MEANS!?**

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (confused and nervous) o.O (sighs) This is going to hurt. (glances over at left arm)

Chuquita: This fic IS PG-13 for a reason, Veggie....infact, several reasons. The bite, Bebi's cursing, battle-related

violence...OH! And I almost forgot! Brolli's in this chapter!

Goku: EEK! (grabs Veggie, goes ssj3, and starts striking menacing defensive poses) Grr...

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed and trying to free himself) Not in this part of the fic, baka.

Goku: ...oh. (powers back down to normal and plops himself and Veggie back in their seats)

Chuquita: (happily) Ready to get started guys?

Goku: YEAH!

Vegeta: NO!...I mean...why don't we just sit back and, ah, chat, some more. (laughs nervously)

Chuquita: Sorry Veggie! (points ahead determindly) OFF TO PART 3!

Goku: HOORAY! (cheers excitedly)

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Veggie Awakens l Possession is 9/10ths of the Law l Piccolo's Adventure! Into the Wind Chamber! l An Ironic twist, Chi-Chi is free! l Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Launch l In his own little world l Nibble-Nibble :D l Reactions l Reprocussions l Save me l Blunt, aren't you? l A Purpose l In the Dark l Recognizations l Pan-ic l Dende's Fear – something's happening above us l Juicer and Juicer – Goku knows what he did l Sugorou? l Piccolo and the Previous Guaridans l Kaibito fumbles l Riddles?! l Substitute heroes? l Going Undercover l "Who Rides a Taxi but Never Pays?" l The Hardest Thing l Imagniation-Veggies! l Lava is Hot l Warning: Kaka-germs may contain the ability to alter your thought patterns. Use as Directed l **

dl

/dl

Summary: Just when it seemed like everything was back to normal! An evil tsufurujin named Bebi has come to Earth seeking revenge on Veggie's father, King Bejito, only to find out he's already dead. The frustrated creation decides to take out his vengence using Veggie as his main host instead, possessing the little ouji and nearly the entire planet as well! Will Goku be able to defeat Bebi AND save Veggie at the same time? Will the remaining, unpossessed Z Senshi; Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, and most-recently Chi-Chi be able to de-possess all of Tsufuru-sei before both it and Earth explode?

* * *

" Ugh....where am I? " Vegeta groaned, bringing his hand up to his head. He looked around to see he was floating 

through a dark void, " ARGH! BEBI! " he suddenly shot to attention as it all came back to him. The ouji clenched his fists,

" Kuso....I should've never gone back for Onna! Figures that he'd use my body as his main possessee. " Vegeta grumbled and

folded his arms as he floated about, " Oh well, I suppose its slightly better than having my thoughts twisted all around like

what's happened to the others....but if Bebi really wanted to make his plan work why didn't he choose Kakarrotto as his

target instead of me? Surely Bebi cannot pull out all of my power; he's no better than Ginyu; taking over people's bodies...

I hope Kakarrotto heard me before I blacked out. " he started to look worried, " If only I could regain control of my body,

at least PART of it..somehow! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You get out of Veggie's body RIGHT NOW! " Goku demanded as he hovered before Bebi, flashing between ssj1 and ssj2.

" Hm, I thought I made all the people on Earth Tsufurujin, but some must have gotten away. " Bebi glanced over at

Hercule and Buu; who head the unconsious Pan.

" THAT'S because we have Buu on our side! You didn't notice Buu's ability! While you were implanting eggs in all the

people on Earth, I escaped inside Buu's stomach! " Hercule bragged.

" WOW! Smart idea, Hercule! " Goku said, surprised.

Hercule sweatdropped, " You say that like you think I'm incapable of coming up with a planet-saving plan. "

" Oh! No no that is not it at all! Hahaha. " Goku laughed nervously.

" Well, I'm not afraid of you anymore! " Hercule said to Bebi, " Because your opponent is going to be the strongest

martial arts champion in the world---who is, not me, but Son Goku over there! Beat him up Goku! "

Goku sweatdropped.

" I see. I didn't know that fat guy had such abilities. Then, I'm going to make him...disappear. " Bebi tilted his

head and grinned wickedly at Buu. He held one of Vegeta's hands out and let loose a huge yellow ki blast downward.

Goku whipped his head around in horror.

" AAAAAAAAAH!! " Hercule screamed as he tried to desperately out-run the attack. Buu flew down towards him and

grabbed the man, then flew back up into the air, dodging the attack.

Goku smiled, " Way to go Buu! "

" Heehee— Bebi no know Buu's power at all! No no! " Buu laughed.

" Take care of Panny oh-kay! " Goku called out after him.

" Oh-kay! "

" Goku, I'm sorry, but I'll leave it to you! Bebi, you're saved because I withdrew! " Hercule announced.

" What an over-exaggeration. " Bebi muttered.

Buu leaned his head down and zapped Hercule, turning him into chocolate along with Pan.

" Hey, that was the good part! " Choco-Hercule exclaimed, frustrated. Buu tossed them both into his mouth and ate

them.

The pink creation looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped to see Goku staring at him with wide, frightened eyes,

" Ahh! Goku no worry! Pan and Hercule oh-kay! They're in Buu's stomach safe and sound. "

" OH. " Goku said, calming down.

" We're going to leave quickly! " Buu announced.

Gohan whipped around and held his arm out, " I won't let them leave! "

" STOP! " Bebi snapped. Gohan looked over at him questioningly, " Leave them alone. We'll get the saiyajin, right in

front of us. Can you hurt your own sons? ALL of them? " he smirked viciously. Goku looked up to see two more people float

down behind Bebi.

" JI-CHAN AND GOGGIE?! " Goku exclaimed, horrified. He glared angrily at Bebi, " You took me and Veggie's

fusion-babies TOO! "

" Heh-heh, I have to admit though it was quite a struggle. It took nearly my entire Tsufuru army at that time to take

them down. " Bebi explained.

Goku stared at him with a quiet wrath.

" Will you strike your own children, Son Goku? "

" I don't have to. " Goku said with a steady tone to his voice as he burst into ssj2, " WHEN I CAN FIGHT YOU! " he

flew at Bebi, " I'm going to beat you and then get the eggs out of them! " his fist collided with Bebi's.

Bebi laughed, " You can't get out the eggs that have already been implanted. "

" Then I'll drive you out of my Veggie. I'LL KNOCK YOU RIGHT OUT OF HIS HEAD! " Goku shouted.

" "Your" Veggie? That's funny, I thought I was the one controlling his body. "

" ... " Goku continued to glare at him.

" Maybe you're a bit more dellusional than I thought? Or maybe you're telling the truth. I wonder where Vegeta's

thoughts and feelings lie. " Bebi smirked.

Vegeta felt something starting to poke into his mind. He snarled and instantly set up a barrier. Bebi twitched and

withdrew.

" Well...someone's very mentally adaptable. " he grumbled.

" Give me back my Veggie! "

" YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! " Bebi snapped and blasted a kiai at Goku, knocking him back, " BIG BANG ATTACK!! " he

immediately brought forth more of Vegeta's ki and launched it. The larger saiyajin knocked the attack into the air and

teleported from behind the blast to behind Bebi himself. Goku grabbed Bebi's arms.

" VEGGIE! " Goku shouted, " VEGGIE LISTEN TO ME! I'M FIGHTING BEBI BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! "

Vegeta looked around from where he was. He could vaguely hear a voice that sounded like, " Kakarrotto? "

" I NEED YOU TO TRY AND TAKE YOUR BODY BACK! LIKE YOU DID WITH BABADI! I know you can do it Veggie! PLEASE try! I

don't wanna hurt you! "

" MWAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed, " That sort of thing may have worked if I were using Vegeta as one of my minions...but

that's not the case here. I'm physically inhabiting him, not one of my eggs. Vegeta's been pushed back into his own

subconsious while I control his consious state myself. " he swung Goku off him only to have Vegeta's tail whip up and wrap

itself around Bebi's neck, " ▫ACK▫! "

Nango angrily squeezed tighter.

" What do you think you're doing?...If you choke me to death you'll die too! " Bebi snickered. The tail froze,

" Now let go and don't try anything funny or I'll rip you right out of your socket. Tsufurujin have no use for tails. "

Vejitto, Gogeta, and Goten's tails all glared along with their owners at Bebi.

" Ah--I mean, **I** don't need a tail. YOU, my minions, are allowed to keep yours. " Bebi laughed nervously.

" ▫FWOOSH▫ "

" ▫FWOOSH▫ " three figures flew up to the group.

Goku beamed, " Trunks and Bura! And Mirai! You're here! I have help--oh! And Bura's figured out how to fly, that's

great! " he teleported over to them, " Listen, you see how Veggie's hair is all white? That Bebi guy that me and Veggie and

Trunks and Pan met in space is possessing Veggie, **right now!** He's also got everyone else hovering nearby. And that is why

I need your help--to de-possess Veggie and everyone else by helping me beat Bebi! "

Bura sighed, melancholy, " Sorry Kakarroujo, we can't do that. "

Goku frowned, " What do you mean? All of you can go super saiyajin, and just because Mirai is the only one of you

three that still trains doesn't mean you and Trunks won't be able to-- " he noticed the dark rims around their eyes, " Oh

no....not you too? " the larger saiyajin gasped. He turned to Trunks, who's own purple tail was trying to snap him out of it,

" Trunks-- "

" I'm no longer Trunks. I'm ashamed of being a Saiyajin, so I became a follower of the generous Tsufurujin

Bebi-sama. I am now known as....Guava. "

" ... " Goku sweatdropped, " Guava? "

Vejitto and Gogeta giggled.

" It's a melon. " Trunks said, " Part of the fruit family, unlike the saiyajin. "

" But--you don't even HAVE a saiyajin name like me and Veggie and Raditsu. " Goku exclaimed, confused. He looked over

at the other two, " You're still Mirai and Bura, right? "

" Hai. " Mirai nodded.

" I don't change my name for anybody. " Bura folded her arms indignantly. She laughed, nervous, " I'm trying to fight

it, can ya tell? " she pointed to her head.

Bebi slid over to Goku, " You look shocked, Son Goku; that I would get to all of them so quickly. When I possessed

Trunks on Kitai, I pretended to be driven out, but actually I implanted an egg. Once I got to Earth the first person I

possessed was Goten. Through him it was easy to pass from one person to the other; Gohan, V.2, and finally Vegeta himself.

All the others were possessed through my minions spreading my eggs for me. "

Bura sighed, " Everyone is a loyal servant of Bebi-sama. "

" Chi-chan too? " Goku asked again.

" HAHA! I won't tell you, Son Goku. It's so much more delicious to watch you squirm at the alternative. " Bebi

rubbed Vegeta's hands together.

" OOOH. " Goku fumed, " What are you trying to a-ccomplish here anyway! It seems like you're trying to be a kami,

and we already have one of those you know. Maybe that is why you're afraid of Piccolo, because part of him was once Earth's

Kami. "

" I am NOT afraid of him, OR anyone else on this planet! " Bebi retorted.

" You did run a-way from Piccolo. " Vejitto piped up.

" Twice! " Gogeta held up two fingers.

" Hn.. " Bebi twitched, annoyed, " THAT IS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED! "

" Where IS Piccolo? " Goku asked.

" I don't know! " Bebi snapped, " And you won't live long enough to find out! "

Goku gasped, " You are going to KILL me?! "

" Of COURSE I am! "

" But--but that doesn't make sense! You were created to take revenge on Veggie's TOUSSAN, not MINE **or** me! " he

gawked.

" That is true. But you see I'm not diverting THAT much from my original programming. Taking revenge out on Vegeta

would most likely include not only sentencing him to the darkness of his own subconsious, but also taking out his loved ones

as well. Seeing as I'm making his "wife", Bulma Briefs, my Queen; and his children my subordinate warriors...well, there's

just not that much room in my plan for a saiyajin that's not only stronger than Vegeta, but is possibly the only one who

could instill enough drive within him to force me out. Besides, killing you will be the epiphany of my revenge! I have

access to enough of Vegeta's knowledge to know that he has an incredible need to protect you ever since you died fighting

Cell. Knowing you died at his own hands, WATCHING IT AS IT HAPPENS, " Bebi's voice lowered dangerously, " will easily be

enough to send Vegeta's fragile mental state over the edge. His sweet little "Kaka-muffin", KILLED by him and without him

being able to stop it--he'll go into hysterics! " he grinned psychotically, " He almost went crazy the first time he lost

you "forever", and that was at the hands of another being! Vegeta'd mind will snap and eventually dwindle away until he will

have no possible chance of opposing my control over his body at all. "

_::HE'S GOING TO **KILL** KAKARROTTO?!::_ Vegeta nearly had a heart-attack at the thought. He snarled in rage and burst

into ssj as he hovered there.

The fusions and demi-saiyajin hovered behind Bebi.

" That's TERRIBLE! " Goku said, his bangs covering his eyes.

Bebi smirked, amused as he tilted his head upward and to the side.

" You would do all that to my little Veggie when he DID NOTHING TO HARM YOU!! " Goku looked up at him.

" Vegeta feels the same way as you...I can hear his thoughts the way he can just barely hear us out here. Ooh he's

infuriated. " Bebi said with delight, " And wanting to protect his "favorite peasant", of course. " he looked upward, " How

would you like a few tid-bits of the battle, Vegeta? Showing you the whole thing wouldn't accomplish nearly as much as a few

images and that wild imagination you have. " he said as the lines disappeared from his eyes, " There we go. How's it look? "

Vegeta glanced around, unable to move any other part of his body. He saw Goku hovering before him and sensed the

others behind. The worried look on Goku's face; wanting to defeat Bebi but avoid hurting the ouji himself. Vegeta mentally

gritted his teeth at this. He summoned up all his will power and bypassed Bebi, " KAKARROTTO!!! "

" VEGGIE!! " Goku cried back at him, hovering closer.

" KIAI! " Bebi knocked Vegeta's vision back into the darkness and sent a blindingly large kiai at Goku, knocking

him and the others back. Bebi kept the kiai hovering around in a circle like a tornado to blur their surroundings.

" OOH! " the larger saiyajin made fists, " HAAAAAAAAAAA! " he burst into ssj3 and flew at Bebi, punching him into the

ground and dragging his fist through and Bebi's head through the dirt before kicking Bebi up into the sky.

Bebi flipped himself upright, Vegeta's chin and cheeks scratched, " Haha! That's not your best in level 3 and you

know it! You won't strike me with any of your real power because in your anger you could seriously damage Vegeta's body...and

then I'd have to dispose of it and get a new one--which wouldn't be so bad, though it would put a damper on my plans. "

" That's not true! " Goku shouted.

" Oh come now, Son Goku. Here, you get a free punch to show me you're right. Anywhere on Vegeta's body, as hard as

you can. I won't even put his defense up. "

Goku flew at him again with a punch, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! " he screamed in anger. Just as his fist reached Bebi's

face the lines disappeared from the possessed ouji's eyes, allowing him to see. Goku instantly noticed and froze his fist

just a second before the smaller saiyajin's face. Vegeta and Goku stared at each other incrediously. Bebi raised his own arm

up and forcefully swatted Goku away, then let loose a blast that slammed him into the ground. Goku fell back into ssj2 as the

cloud of dust raised itself around him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Please tell me we're not seriously about to do this. " Dende gulped, wearing a large pot of sacred water like a

backpack while a smaller pot sat on his head for protection.

" Mr. Popo has feared this situation since the last time Mr. Popo was placed into it. " the genie gulped, outfitted

the same as Dende only without his own hat for protection.

" Heh, you know if you're more afraid of the previous Kamis you two can always stay here and wait for Bebi to

repossess you. " Piccolo stretched a bit. Dende and Mr. Popo paled at the thought, " It's a lesser of two evils. Besides I

need somebody to carry the pots for me while I'm battling them. "

" But what ABOUT Bebi? "

" Goku can handle Bebi. " Piccolo nodded thoughtfully, " Of course I could handle him too, but I doubt my plan would

work if the roles were reversed....Goku trying to convince the past Kamis to let him use the wind chamber? By the time he

got permission Bebi would've succeeded in taking over the universe. " he explained, " And I certainly can't let you two go

alone. " Piccolo finished his exercise. He led Dende and Mr. Popo over to a trap-door in the middle of the lookout. The older

namekian opened the door to reveal an old dusty set of stairs, " Maybe if we get there as ahead of schedule we can stop

Bebi before Goku's forced to; knowing him he doesn't have the heart to destroy Bebi as long as he's inside Vegeta. " Piccolo

began down the stairs, his cape flowing behind him impressively.

Mr. Popo took a deep breath, then started after Piccolo.

" Slow, deep breaths. Slow deep breaths. " Dende repeated to himself like mantra as he headed down the stairs. The

trap-door slammed shut behind him and darkness enveloped the stairs. Dende jumped, " ACK! "

Piccolo clapped his hands together and created a flashlight out of thin air, " Heh. Don't care for it, huh Dende? "

he smirked.

" It's not like you warned me! " the guardian exclaimed, then annoyedly popped his own flashlight into existance,

" Now which direction are we headed in? "

" Straight down for about 20 feet, then they'll be a steep incline and another hallway that lead to a door. Behind

that door is where the previous Kamis rest, and beyond them is the wind chamber. " Piccolo explained.

" Ohhh...Mr. Popo has a bad feeling about this. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sweep▫sweep▫SWEEP▫sweep▫Sweep▫ " Chi-Chi sweeped the living room floor in the Son home while Videl continued work

on the dishes. She moved around automatically as if by remote control. Chi-Chi neared the fireplace and reached down with one

arm to put the fence up while the other arm held the broom upright. She tilted to the left and knocked half the items ontop

of the fireplace off. Pictures tumbled to the floor and a pot fell over and cracked open on her head, " WAHH! " Chi-Chi

fell and landed on her back, dizzy and with her head now soaking wet. She felt a strange sizzling in her ears and a gray goo

dripped out of them, drying on the carpet, " Ohhhh....what the--- " Chi-Chi suddenly gasped as it came back to her, " BEBI!

And the Ouji! He has the Ouji! " she lept to her feet, " Hey wait a... " Chi-Chi turned her head to the pot which was cracked

and starting to leak onto the floor. She picked it up with one hand over the crack, " Sacred water...this is the pot Kami

gave Gohan as thanks for saving him and the rest of us from Garlic Jr. I didn't know there was water in here. " she blinked,

then gasped as an idea hit her, " HAHA! This is what must've just de-possessed me! If I use this water to de-possess the

right people for the job, they can defeat Bebi and by doing so free everyone else! I'm a GENIUS! "

" Chi-Chi-san. " the possessed Videl poked her head in the doorway.

" Ah-- " Chi-Chi froze in place, her back to Videl, " I. Think. I'll. Go. Sweep. Outside. " she said robotically,

then grabbed the broom and walked jaggedly out of the house, closing the door behind her, " ▫WHEW▫! Sorry Videl, but I have

barely enough in here for four people, and if Bebi's gotten to Dende and Mr. Popo there's no WAY I'll be able to get any

more. " she turned the corner only to be kicked in the jaw, " AARG! " Chi-Chi stumbled back, " HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR--huh?! "

she sweatdropped to see Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and the person who'd just kicked her, Launch in her blonde state, standing there

wearing a healthy layer of weaponry over her clothes.

" Sorry Chi-Chi, you may not understand right now with Bebi clouding your mind, but this is for your own good. "

Tenshinhan apologized.

" What are you talking about!! " Chi-Chi yelled at them.

" Ah--you mean, you're not possessed? " Yamcha asked, surprised.

Chi-Chi put her free hand on her hip, " Well I WAS up until a few seconds ago. " she held up the pot and smirked,

" I accidentally stumbled onto the antidote for Bebi's victims--Kami's sacred water. "

" The same water the blackwater mist was defeated with? " Tenshinhan cocked an eyebrow.

" Hm..that seems too much of a coincidence. " Launch rubbed her chin, " Are you SURE you're not possessed and trying

to trick us? "

Chi-Chi sighed tiredly, " I hate the Ouji, Goku-san deserves better, and if Gohan and Videl don't start giving me

more grandchildren soon I'm going to scream. " she said flatly.

" It's Chi-Chi. " Yamcha grinned.

" So, wanna join forces and help me de-possess the key players in this battle so we can defeat that horror-movie

reject and indirectly be the ones to save the planet for once? " Chi-Chi offered.

" Of course. " Tenshinhan smiled. He pulled out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to reveal a small car, " We

didn't have a very detailed plan of attack anyway. "

" Yeah, and after Bebi took control of Puar and Chaoutzu--for her shapeshifting techniques and his psychic powers--it

left us with seriously low options other than a direct confrontation. " Yamcha explained as they got into the car.

" Not to mention we're outnumbered nearly the whole planet. " Launch schoffed.

" Well we won't be after we use this! " Chi-Chi patted the top of the pot, " Oh! Do any of you have a band-aid or

some duct-tape to stick over the crack? "

" Sure. " Launch held some duct-tape out. Chi-Chi taped the pot shut, " You know you seem vaguely sane without Vegeta

or Goku around. "

" Ha ha. " Chi-Chi laughed dryly.

" Care for a weapon? " Launch offered one of her guns.

" No I'm fine. " Chi-Chi held up Goku's nyo-bo and smirked, " I've gotten quite used to using this thing. " she

pointed to it, then frowned, " Goku-san... " Chi-Chi said as Tenshinhan started up the car; Yamcha in the front-passanger's

seat and Launch behind him. Chi-Chi was sitting beside her, " ..when I was possessed, I told Goku-san that I hated him. "

she whispered.

The others instantly froze in place.

" YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?! " Yamcha gawked.

" You should've seen the look on his face it was HEART-BROKEN! " she grabbed the side of her head, " And the first

thing he did after I told him was to cry out for the Ouji and fly off to go find **him!** I don't think he even knew I was

possessed. " she sat back in her seat, " And the Ouji...the Ouji's not going to CONSOLE him, that in itself is a horror I

don't even want to think about right now---Bebi's INSIDE the OUJI! He's using him as his primary PUPPET! "

" He has VEGETA? " Tenshinhan tried to keep his mind on the road.

" Goku-san thinks I hate him....oh GOD.. " Chi-Chi stared at her feet, her mind reeling from that thought.

" Hey now, it'll be alright. " Yamcha tried to calm her down, " Once we defeat Bebi you can explain to him that you

were possessed at the time. He's Goku. He'll understand. "

" I know but, I can't erase that moment out of his mind--well, techincally I can, " she thought outloud, " But still

evertime I get mad at him from now on he's going to dread that I'll say that to him again! " Chi-Chi looked up at the

roof of the car, which had a moon-roof in it, " I don't hate **you** Goku-san! I hate the OUJI! I hate BRO-- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" --li, sir. "

" Hmm? "

" Mr. Brolli...Denkiteki? " the worker in the clothing store of the mall on Planet Satin 7 said, snapping Brolli out

of the little fantasy he was in.

" Yes? " the densetsu said, looking down at the worker who slightly reveled in shock at the saiyajin's sheer size.

" We uh, we have the pink one in a size 5, sir. " the worker held it up.

Brolli took it from her, " Ahh, yes. " he beamed, holding it out infront of him, " This is the one! Vejita-chan's

going to love it and look wonderful in it! It shall be one of many unique and beautiful birthday-presents from me to Vejita."

" Your wife? "

" My otokohime. " Brolli smirked, staring at the lingerie in his hands.

" Well, I don't know what that is, but I hope she has a happy birthday. " the worker smiled.

" Haha, there's still three weeks left until Vejita's birthday. " Brolli nodded, " It's the 30th of October on

Earth. "

" Oh, in the North Galaxy? Is that where you live? " the worker said, trying to make conversation as they headed over

to the register.

" For now. I'm trying to coax Vejita-chan into coming to live with me out in space, but 'oh no, heaven forbid

Vejita be away from KAKARROTTO for two seconds'. " he spat Goku's name out with hatred and disgust as he pounded his fist on

the register desk, breaking it in two.

" Competition? " she sweatdropped.

" You might say that. " Brolli pulled his hand up and examined it for a moment to make sure he hadn't hurt himself,

" So anyway I'm spending the next two weeks shopping for lavish and expensive gifts to spoil Vejita-chan silly with and the

third week getting back to Earth and setting it all up while KAKARROTTO spends the Earth month of the anniversary of Vejita's

birth probably making some childishly drawn card with crayons and plastic scissors and a gift made out of the local flora and

glue. " Brolli laughed at the idea, " HA! Like THAT is going to melt Vejita's heart into a mound of putty. " he put the

lingerie on the table and took out his wallet while drifting off again.

_:::" Oh Brolli-sama you're so wonderful to buy me all these lovely gifts! " Vegeta spun around in a sundress, then_

_hugged onto Brolli's arm._

_" Yes, I know. " Brolli smirked, holding the smaller saiyajin closer._

_" Let's run away together Brolli-sama! Far far away from this mudball of a planet FOREVER! " the ouji proclaimed_

_overdramatically._

_" Of course Vejita! " Brolli grinned, " I'll get the ship ready right away--but what about, KAKARROTTO. "_

_" ▫DUN▫DUN▫DUN▫! " drama-saturated soap-opera music played in the background._

_" I no longer care for Kakarrotto. Infact I abolish all knowledge and feelings related to him. I hate Kakarrotto just_

_as much as you do, for he is a childish mush-loving crybaby. "_

_" Oh Vejita hearing you say that makes me so happy--especially since I just beheaded Kakarrotto upon him entering the_

_house 5 minutes ago! " he held up the head._

_" Ho ho ho, oh you. " the smaller saiyajin giggled:::_

" ...you have a psychological disorder, sir. " the worker spoke up, disturbed.

" SILENCE. " Brolli slammed down his other hand this time. He removed it, " I didn't ask you. " he calmed down.

" That'll be $88.50. "

" Here you go. " Brolli paid her, took the bag with his purchase and receipt in it, and left the store.

The worker sweatdropped as she watched him leave, " What a strange man. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Pant▫pant▫pant▫... " Goku panted as he hovered there in ssj, his gi shirt completely blown away and various

brush-burns over the top half of his body. Bebi tilted his head at him, " I'm not giving up yet. This battle is not over

until one of us gives up. " he said determinedly.

Bebi smiled, amused, " Great. I'll give you credit for the time being. " he said, then teleported next to Goku and

punched him in the side, causing Goku to spat saliva out in pain, " I won't kill you quickly. I plan on torturing you to

death in a painfully slow manner. I want to see the look of loss and pain upon your face knowning you're being slaughtered by

your "little Veggie" and for Vegeta to know that his body is the one that's doing it. "

Goku slowly looked up at Bebi only to have the tsufurujin make his hands into a double fist and pound him through a

nearby cliff. Goku landed on his stomach once he hit the ground.

Bebi walked over to him, " Stand up! Don't fall asleep now. "

Goku stumbled to his feet, " I...I haven't lost yet. I have PLENTY of power in reserve! "

" Yes, but you're afraid to use it on "Veggie", huh? " Bebi teased him.

" Haha...ha... " Goku chuckled, his eyes shining in a strange way.

Bebi cocked an eyebrow at this, then smirked, " That's the spirit. " he pulled Vegeta's left fist back and slugged

Goku across the face. The entire world seemed to suddenly switch into slow motion. Goku turned his head back to the right,

the direction he had been hit from, an open smile on his face for a brief 2 seconds. He grabbed onto Vegeta's arm tightly

with his hands and fiercely bit down onto the ouji's arm just above the gloveline; Goku's teeth slicing down and breaking the

skin, sending hundreds of giggling baby kaka-germs flowing from his saliva into the bloodstream.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Brolli froze in mid-step walking through the parking lot, an ominous cloud of doom hanging overhead, " Vejita? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bulma's fingers paused over the keyboard. Her heart felt like it'd just skipped a beat. She paled, " Vegeta? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chi-Chi's head snapped to attention. Something very bad had just happened, an unspeakable horror, " GOKU-SAAAAN! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi gritted his teeth at Goku as his left arm grew increasingly numb; infuriated. Dark spots appeared around his

mouth, under his eyes, and chin.

" :) " the larger saiyajin contently hung here, hugging onto Vegeta's outstretched arm with his teeth still into the

flesh and a little smile on his face, " Mmm—! "

" I'm not FOOD! " Bebi swung Goku off the arm with the last bit of feeling he had left in it. Goku slammed back-first

into the cliff wall behind him.

Vegeta felt his heart suddenly quicken. Something was wrong with his body. Very wrong, _::Kuso! What's going on out_

_there!::_ he growled in frustration, then gasped when all feeling in his arm left arm returned to him. The ouji flexed his

fingers and was shocked. He could only see his mental self but could easily touch his physical one and feel the cool fall

air around that limb, _::He's loosing control on only one limb? How can that be it makes no sen--::_ Vegeta let out a sudden

gasp as a foreign unknown feeling of warmth cascaded over his mind. He started to shudder and felt another drunkin surge of

mush-related feelings engulf him, _::--AHHHHH!::_ Vegeta cried out, grabbing his head, _::WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!::_ he choked

out in shock as his own feeling of paranoia fought off the coddledness that was trying to entrap him. Everything around him

started to turn red and his brain began to float off into the place it went when Kakarrotto hugged him for too long. He

mentally voiced his only conclusion before his eyes fell shut, _::That wasn't Bebi...that wasn't Bebi at all...::_

Bebi looked over at his left arm. It hung there but twitched on its own every couple seconds, reacting to the germs

that had just entered it; unknown to Bebi.

Goku lay there, his back smacked against the wall. He had fallen back into his normal form but had a drunken look

on his face as if he'd just drank 3 whole wine bottles. The strange glow in his one open eye was even stronger than before,

" Haha.... " what was even stranger is that Goku had somehow switched his shut eyes. After Bebi had hit him it was his right

eye that was snapped shut, but now that eye seemed to be fine while the left one was shut instead. Bebi noted this with

outright suspicion.

Blood dripped out of the spot on his left arm where he'd been bit. Bebi snarled at Goku, " DIE! " he punched his

right arm forward and sent a ki-ball sized kiai at Goku. He staggered his numb and half-functioning left arm up and blasted

another kiai at him, alternating back and forth and then shooting both at once; the force sending Goku flying through the

cliff and destroying the entire structure. Bebi looked surprised for a moment, then let his arms hang at their sides. Goku

lay there with only his head and left hand sticking out of the rubble. Bebi smirked, " He's dead. "

Goku smiled, " You're so strong. "

Bebi bounced back half a foot in shock.

" Veggie your body's capable of such amazing things, you need to let your mind go, Veggie. Bebi's using your body in

a way that he's able to tap into it...I never thought he could do that but..don't you see Veggie? You're so much stronger

than you already think you are if only you could access it. "

" No use talking to Vegeta. He's been most likely faded out of existance already. " Bebi snickered, " I admit only

your heart qualified you as the strongest saiyajin, Son Goku. But my power is not just this. I'll show you before you

die...the difference in power between a primitive saiyajin and an evolved tsufurujin. " he floated up into the air. The

demi-saiyajin and fusions circled around him, " Now! My servants, send me, Bebi, your saiyajin powers! "

" Yes, Bebi-sama. " they said in unison, clasping their hands together and powering up. Their entire eyeballs turned

red as their ki transfered into Bebi. Bebi laughed as a thick red fog surrounded the sky. The sun was just barely visible

and cracks of lightning shot down in random directions.

Goku watched the display, worried, " Veggie...? "

Vegeta's own eyes were glowing red now and a strange gray smoke seemed to be emanating from his pours. Two terrible

looking things sprung forth out of his back, causing Goku to whince. A thin green aura hovered around those giving their

power to Bebi. Bebi grinned wickedly and Goku's eyes widened at the sight. Lightening struck again and Bebi blasted Vegeta's

black tank-top off, revealing the huge yellow and red thing sticking out of his shoulder blades. He powered up and sent the

fusions and demi-saiyajin flying back.

Goku stared in horror at what Bebi had done to Vegeta's body. It was bigger than before. The yellowish red things

were prominent now. The eyes were completely Bebi's, no pupil or iris at all. The red lines leading from the eyebrow to the

forehead were thicker. There were two more thick red stripes, one across each of his breasts.

" Bebi-sama, that's all of our power. " Gohan announced.

" MWAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed, " Power! Now I obtained the strongest saiyajin power! "

" That's true. " Goku admitted, " But at what cost. Veggie's body and everyone else's free will? I won't let you get

away with it. I'll beat you! " he smiled wryly.

Bebi laughed, " What's that, a smile? "

" I won't lose. I'll find a way to defeat you save save my Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said determindly.

" Stop kidding, saiyajin! " Bebi spat and charged at him. He slammed Vegeta's right fist deep into Goku's chest.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " Goku cried out.

Bebi hovered back a bit and held his arms in the air as if preparing a genki-dama, " Earthlings that fill the

earth...earthlings that became tsufurujin...send your anger to me. Now give me your anger! "

Instead of lending the energy as with a genki-dama, the energy began to seep right out of the people Bebi possessed.

They cried out in pain as some of them fell forward and doubled over. Energy was sucked out of the plantlife and streams, all

into the air. All towards Bebi. Vegeta's body began to mutate even more. He became bigger, as big as Goku now. His hair

leaned foward in a more Bebi-esque slant. His gloves and boots turned yellow and red and his pants ripped clear off to

expose an almost second skin of clothing.

Goku staggered to his feet, the new form Bebi had morphed Vegeta into was jarring in itself. Goku shook his head, he

didn't like it. Veggie wasn't huge with white hair, red lines, blobbed eyes and yellow spikes sticking out his shoulders!

Veggie was little, with deep, dark brown hair and eyes..the only thing "sticking out" of him is his furry brown tail, which

was now white thanks to Bebi.

" This is the final blow, Goku. I'm going to send you back into space, breaking you into tiny pieces. " he tilted his

head and smirked, " So you won't come back to life. "

Goku's eyes widened in fright.

" What IS that? " Tenshinhan gasped as he skidded the car to a halt just behind one of the cliffs. Chi-Chi poked her

head out of the moonroof and gasped. Goku was standing a good hundred feet away with some strange creature hovering in the

air with what looked like a genki-dama's evil twin.

" GOKU-SAN?! " she wailed in fear. Chi-Chi thumped the pot of sacred water onto Launch's lap, " Launch hold this I'll

be right back! "

" WHAT?! " Launch exclaimed, " You can't just go out there alone! "

" KINTO'UN!! " Chi-Chi was standing ontop of the car by now. The little orange cloud came speeding towards her and

she jumped onto it, flying off in Goku's direction.

" CHI-CHI DON'T! " Yamcha yelled.

" She'll never make it in time! " Tenshinhan reached to open the driver's car door.

Launch held a gun up to his head, " Don't you dare! We can't afford to lose anyone else in this situation! Not now! "

" Ah... " Tenshinhan sweated lightly at the gun's presense.

" Feel all the anger of the Tsufurujin people! " Bebi shouted, " Revenge Death Ball!! "

Goku struggled to keep in place, " Kuso.....I can't move.. "

" GOKU-SAN! "

He turned to his left to see Chi-Chi coming at him on Kinto'un, " Chi-chan..? " he squeaked out, sniffling and

confused. They both glanced back to see a huge flash of light from the attack. The Revenge Death Ball it the ground and

exploded with enormous impact, leaving only a hgue crater in its wake.

Gohan hovered there, " That was truly Bebi-sama's strongest attack. There's no mistake now that Toussan was... "

" Finally. Finally! The tsufurujin's longstanding anger! I destroyed all the saiyajin! Now the revenge is complete!

My PURPOSE is complete...but now what? " Bebi thought outloud.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Buu stood there on a snowy mountaintop, staring as the red clouds created by Bebi disappated.

" I feel an enormous ki. What happened? " Hercule, who thanks to Buu's lessons was able to sense ki, asked as he and

Pan each sat in a pod.

" That was an explosion of huge ki, and then Goku and Chi-Chi's ki's were gone. They seem to have died. " Buu

explained.

Hercule froze, " What did you say!? "

" Ojichan...Obaasan.. " Pan gasped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I have indeed fulfilled my purpose...but without one, I would become obsolete. " Bebi muddled, " Perhaps, perhaps

I should persue one my own ambitions, I'm going to restore Tsufuru-sei and be the leader of all the universe. " he grinned,

making his decision.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AHHH--▫PTOOO▫! " Buu spat a small pod into the air, causing Hercule to pop back to his normal form with a grin on

his face.

" Ah, being outside is really refreshing! " he flew through the air from the force of being launched. Hercule flew

high over Pan, who was bent near the snowy cliff, " Pan-chan? " Hercule blinked, then froze as gravity finally reclaimed

itself and he plummeted down past Pan and into the snow below, " PAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! "

" ▫sniffle▫ ▫sob▫ " the demi-demi saiyajin sobbed, " Ojichan...and Obaasan. Both of them are DEAD! They're DEAD! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Huh... " Goku shifted around.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I have retrieved the dragonballs, Bebi-sama. " Gohan held out a large container holding the black-star dragonballs.

" Ah, excellent. " Bebi psychicly willed the container to fly over to him. He caught it in Vegeta's hand.

" However, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo were nowhere to be found. "

" ! " Bebi stumbled for a moment, " Were they. Well, no matter. They can't stop me. Not now! I finally accomplished

my revenge on the saiyajin and obtained the strongest body. Vegeta's. " he tossed the dragonballs into the air, " ARISE

SHENLONG! "

A light burst from the balls and the huge, red, and impatient version of Shenlong appeared as the sky turned dark.

Buu looked around from where he was climbing, " Hercule, its night time already? "

Hercule saw part of the red Shenlong's body, " OH NO! Not HIM!? Not THAT one! "

" WHY! " Pan added as both grandfather and grandaugher proceeded to freak out at the sight.

" State your wish. " Shenlong said quickly.

" This can only be granted with your power, Shenlong. " Bebi smiled and clasped his hands together.

" SAY IT! " the dragon snapped.

" Hn. " a vein bulged on Bebi's forehead, " I can see why you so easily cursed Son Goku now. Impatient dragon. " he

muttered, " Make a planet that is the same as the Tsufuru-sei, a planet that was destroyed by the barbaric saiyajin a long

time ago. "

" As you wish. " the dragon's eyes lit up red and a large green planet appeared nearby the moon. On it sat the many

tsufurujin cities that had once existed on it before.

" That will be the second planet of tsufurujin, Tsufuru-sei 2. " Bebi grinned malevolently up at the resurrected

planet.

" Your wish has been granted. I bid you will. " Shenlong announced, then rapidly flew off, the black-star dragonballs

shooting off into space.

" What was that? " Tenshinhan mumbled from inside the car.

" It looked like Shenlong. Sort of. " Yamcha tried to figure it out, " Man! We're so out of the loop with what's

been going on lately! "

" Don't feel bad. At least we're not possessed. " Launch loaded some of her weapons.

" Hai, but I feel bad for Goku and Chi-Chi. You don't think--I mean Goku can teleport, like with Cell--what if he

teleported to otherworld or another planet where we couldn't sense them? " Yamcha suggested.

" Optimistic, but... " Tenshinhan trailed off. He paused when he felt three more un-possessed ki's, " Up there. " he

turned to the mountains, " Buu...Hercule...and Pan. "

" Geez, how did THEY survive? " Launch gawked.

" Should we join up with them? " Yamcha asked.

" HA! Its dangerous to even try to get from here to the mountains right now, not to mention none of them would be

much help in this situation. " she shrugged.

" Buu could transform Bebi into candy. " Tenshinhan thought outloud.

" Do you really want to bet our free will on Buu? " Launch sweatdropped.

Yamcha paled at the thought of Bebi bouncing Buu's technique back at all of them, " Ah...maybe we better just go

ahead with Chi-Chi's plan. " he laughed nervously, " Besides if Buu's kept Hercule and Pan safe so far, maybe Bebi doesn't

care to possess any of them either. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't believe it! " Pan exclaimed. She and the others continued their journey across the mountains, " We worked

so hard to gather them and in not even a minute they're back in deep space; AGAIN! " she fell onto her back, " Now the Earth

is going to explode! Do I have to gather them in one year again? All by myself?! That's impossible! " the demi-demi-saiyajin

said outloud to herself, " Ojichan....Veggie-san....and Trunks...they were the ones who did most of the work. I don't know

how to fly a spaceship, or navigate through the galaxy, and I can barely keep my super saiyajin powers for 5 minutes! I came

up with a few plans here and there, and I did fight a little bit, but... "

" Wait wait WAIT! The Earth is going to EXPLODE!? " Hercule exclaimed.

" A year from now. " Pan said hopelessly, starting to cry.

" Hercule, shouldn't we get going? " Buu asked.

" Oh! That's right. There's no reason to stay here anymore. Pan, crying won't change what has happened. Cheer up. "

She nodded, starting to sit back up, " Obaasan...Ojichan. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Please tell me you felt that just now. " Dende gulped, freezing in place.

" Afraid, eh? " Piccolo snickered.

" It's not that! I sensed something bad! Coming from the way we came! " the guardian pointed behind them.

Piccolo paused, " We don't have time to go back, we've been moving for 3 hours now. "

" Mr. Popo has a terrible premonition from both directions. " the genie said.

Piccolo's flashlight shown on something just 4 feet ahead of them; the door, " Well, looks like we're here. " he

reached for the doorknob, " Brace yourselves now. " the taller namekian smirked, then turned the knob.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohh..my head. " Goku opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was floating in darkness, Chi-Chi and Kinto'un

nearby, " Chi-chan! " he dashed over to her and started to shake Chi-Chi back and forth, " Chi-chan please wake up Chi-chan!"

" Whaaa? " Chi-Chi blinked, " Goku-san! " she beamed and held onto him tightly. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, " Before

you say anything I **was** possessed and I **don't** hate you you have to know that! "

The large saiyajin's eyes sparkled, " Chi-chan does not hate me but loves me afterall and we can stay together and

she won't kick me out so I would have to live in Veggie's room from now on? "

" OF COURSE NOT! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" Although living in Veggie's room with Veggie would be fun—— " Goku beamed at the idea, then gasped, " OH NO! "

" What? " Chi-Chi pulled away.

Goku whipped around so his back was facing her. A blush-line appeared over his nose, " If Chi-chan really does love

me afterall...and I....OHHHHHHH, I did a naughty thing, Chi-chan. " he gulped, recalling what he had done.

" What, _kind_, of naughty thing? " Chi-Chi looked worried.

" Umm--n--nothing! " Goku stammered, " NOTHING AT ALL. " he said loudly.

" Mmmph mmph mmh. " Kinto'un said skeptically.

" Hahahahaha.. " he nervously laughed.

" Huh. " Chi-Chi watched him, " Well, we'll worry about that later. Now...where **are** we? "

" Welcome guests! It's been a long time! And a couple too! What a surprise. I rarely get more than one player at a

time. "

" HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE! " Chi-Chi demanded while Goku and Kinto'un glanced around in random

directions.

" Are we dead? " Goku added.

A strange, large-headed, teal-skinned man appeared with namekian-esque ears, a red shirt, and tan pants, " No, not

yet. "

" Who are you? " the larger saiyajin pointed to him in surprise.

" Goku-san, its not polite to point. " Chi-Chi said.

" Sorry. " Goku looked downward, twiddling his thumbs.

" My name is Sugorou and I'm a Yakura. " the man introduced himself, " And the lucky couple would be? "

" I am Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, and this is my husband-- "

" --Son Goku! " he grinned widely, " But my birth-name/saiyajin name is Kakarrotto Koi! But only Veggie gets to call

me that cuz he's special! "

" Oh he's "special" alright. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

Sugorou turned to Goku, " No, Goku, you and your wife aren't dead yet, but you're going to die as it is. HA HA HA

HA! " he laughed.

Goku glared back at him, " HA HA HA! " he mock-laughed in return, " Is the river Styx or something running near

there? "

" No, this place might be more complicated than the river Styx. The point of the river Styx is that you're fine as

long as you don't cross the river. If you're lucky, you can come back to life again. But if you jump into Sugorou's Space,

it's not going to be that easy. " he shook his finger, then turned and walked off. Casino-esque lights started to appear in

random places as he continued off into the distance.

" I don't like this. " Chi-Chi commented, suspicious.

" Mmph mph. " Kinto'un agreed.

" Come on Chi-chan, maybe he know a way out of here! " Goku tried to brighten things up, " Hey Sugorou! What's this

Sugorou's Space? " he ran up to him. Lights came on and out of nowhere dozens of gigantic dice dropped onto Goku's head,

covering him, " Iiip! "

" Goku-san! " Chi-Chi dashed up to him.

Goku poked his head out from under the huge dice, " Owww.. "

" Hn. " Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at Sugorou, who backed away from her, uneasy.

" Listen carefully. We through his dice and process the number that comes out. The one who scores first is the

winner. If you lose you die, if you win you're saved. Simple, isn't it? Well, but I'm here, alive; that means nobody has ever

beaten me. "

" Boardgame of doom, huh. " Chi-Chi said dryly, looking around.

" Do you do this with everyone that comes here? " Goku said as the dice around him disappeared with the exception of

the one Sugorou was holding.

" Not that I'm proud of this, but I've won 32,978,572 times successively. " Sugorou grinned.

Goku lay there on his stomach with his hands on his cheeks and his legs moving up and down slightly, " You must have

so much time to spare. " he said in awe, then smiled.

" I think he's lying. " Chi-Chi glanced at Sugorou.

" Aren't you a little ray of sunshine. " Sugorou flatly remarked to Chi-Chi.

" Oh-kay! " Goku hopped to his feet, " This sounds interesting. I can't get out of here unless I do this anyway,

can I? And since I found out I'm not dead, I don't have time to play here. Especially when I have a **Veggie** to save! "

" And earth. Don't forget about earth. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Earth too! " Goku chirped, then grinned determindly, " Let's do it! "

Sugorou was taken aback by the saiyajin's sudden determindness, " Ah, hai. That's the spirit. " he walked over to

the start space along with Goku and Chi-Chi.

" "Aer you ready"? " Chi-Chi blinked at the spelling.

" That's a Kinto'un, correct? " he asked them.

" Yup! " Goku smiled.

" In that case he doesn't need to play. Kinto'un are created in otherworld anyway so he's pretty much safe. " he

shrugged, " Now, Let me remind you first that you can't use ki here. You can't fly to the goal or destroy pieces with your

ki. "

" I guess that would defeat the purpose... " Chi-Chi trailed off in thought.

" No need to worry! We won't cheat! " Goku nodded contently.

" If you cheat, that's the end of you, the end. Let's go! " Sugorou tossed the dice into the air. It landed on 4,

" Ah, one two three four. " he hopped up four spaces, " Now your turn. "

The dice appeared before Goku, " Haha. ▫Whoop▫! " he tossed it up, " HAHAHA! A 6! "

" Go Goku-san! " Chi-Chi cheered.

" I'm going ahead of you! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he dashed past Sugorou.

" Go back 5 spaces! " a deep voice from nowhere announced as a huge white glove came down and carried Goku by the

back of his gi shirt to the start space.

" Look Chi-chan! Its a giant Veggie-glove! " Goku stared at the object, delighted, " I wonder if there's a giant

Veggie to go along with it. " he grinned at the thought.

" What's a "Veggie"? " Sugorou cocked an eyebrow at them.

Goku opened his mouth with a huge grin on his face only to have Chi-Chi slap her hand over it.

" Don't get him started. " she groaned.

" Alright. " Sugorou shrugged, " One other thing, you have to obey the directions of the frames you stop on. Well, if

you're lucky, good things will happen to you. " he tossed the dice, " I got three. " he hopped three spaces.

" Lucky Chance! You can throw the dice three times! " another voice announced as victory music played. Sugorou rolled

three dice at a time and got three more sixes.

" I'm going ahead! Curry Rice! "

Goku pouted, " That's not fair. "

" I bet its fixed. Don't worry Goku-san. " Chi-Chi patted him on the shoulder, then realized something, " HEY!

Where's MY turn! "

" Oh, I'm sorry. " Sugorou said as the dice appeared infront of Chi-Chi, " Good luck, madam! "

" DON'T CALL ME MADAM I'M NOT **THAT** OLD YET! " Chi-Chi snapped.

" Go Chi-chan! Get a high number and beat that meanie so we can get back and save Veggie! " Goku cheered her own.

" Alright Goku-san! " Chi-Chi smirked and tossed the dice into the air.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sqweeeeeeeeak▫ " the gigantic door opened. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo looked out into the place before them.

It was huge. The ground looked like it was made up of bundles of dark gray clouds, and there was lightning flashing in random

spots in the distance.

" This is the place alright. " Piccolo said, powering up.

" Ohhh..just seeing it again makes Mr. Popo's stomach feel queasy. " Mr. Popo said.

" It actually doesn't look as bad as I imagined it would be. " Dende commented, then stepped out and to his right

only to bump into a tall figure wearing a black robe. He froze, then looked up to see the figure's face, a pale-looking

namekian older than Piccolo but younger than Kami with no pupils or irises, " WAHH! " the current guardian jumped back.

" Trespassers. " his eyes lit up red and three more similar figures appeared.

Piccolo tossed off his hat and cape, " Dende, Popo, you might want to run ahead. " he smirked.

" Uh... " Dende blinked.

" Hurry Dende! Mr. Popo exclaims! " the genie grabbed Dende by the arm and dashed off. One of the former guardians

turned to face them and held one arm up in the sky. Lighting bolts began to blast down, the two nearly dodging the attacks.

" I see we meet again, Kami. "

" I'm on a mission, elder. " Kami said seriously.

" WE'RE on a mission. " Piccolo corrected the second voice that had come out of his mouth, " To deliver the sacred

water to the wind chamber. An alien named Bebi has possessed nearly the entire planet. "

" Well that's not our problem, is it. " one of the remaining three old namekians stepped forth.

" I happen to think it is. " Piccolo smirked, " SUPER-SIZE!! " his body enlarged to its humongous form.

" Very well. " the same elder said, then announced the same attack and enlarged his own body to match Piccolo's

height, " HAAAAA! " he kicked his leg forward only to have Piccolo block it with one arm, then grab the former guardian's

leg with his other arm. Piccolo swung him over his head and onto the ground.

" ▫POW▫! "

" AAARR! " the elder shot a blast of fire at Piccolo, who dodged it only to be ki-blasted by a second, currently

normal-sized guardian. He whipped to his side and snatched the two other former guardians with his right hand. He squeezed

them tightly. The super-sized elder clenched his fists as Piccolo held out his own to more clearly show what he now held.

He snickered, " So, now that that's settled, how about a deal? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sploosh▫! " a fish flew out of the water and landed back into it again. Rou Dai Kaioshin sat on the edge of the

pond holding a fishing pole.

" Ahh! That's a big one! "

A large figure suddenly appeared above the lake and fell crashing into the water, soaking the old kai.

" ▫GASP▫! " Kaibito stuck his head out of the water, coughing, " Dai Kaioshin! " he exclaimed.

" Baka! What are you doing here! You'll scare the fish away! " Dai Kaioshin snapped at him, then lamented, " That was

a big one too... "

" Ah, sorry! " the portara fusion laughed nervously, then frowned, " Dai Kaioshin...I..dropped Goku, Chi-Chi, and

Kinto'un in Sugorou Space. "

" Nani?! " the older kai gawked.

" I didn't mean to! I almost saved them! " Kaibito clapped his hands together and a small projecter appeared

floating in the air beside him. He whipped out a pointer and pointed to it as the flashback shown on the screen, " Just as

Bebi's attack was about to hit them I teleported to Goku's ki and grabbed the three of them, but in the middle of teleporting

back the attack exploded sending ripples through the time-space continuum. The wind was so powerful I lost my grip and

dropped them seconds before I reappeared here. " the screen now showed Kaibito falling into the lake like he'd done 2 seconds

ago. He clapped his hands again and the projector disappeared, " I was careless. "

" Oh, that's really no good. That's a place even my powers can't reach. If they fell there, I can't do anything about

it. There's no other way to get out but by themselves. " Rou nodded, deep in thought.

" Hn.. " Kaibito sighed, then glanced over at the older kai's fishing pole and sweatdropped, " Um, Ancestor... "

" Hai? "

" Why are you fishing without a hook and line? "

Dai Kaioshin looked over to see all he held was the actual pole itself, " Ah...that's strange. I just had it a second

ago...I think. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ka me ha me ha. " Goku sang cheerfully as he bounced from space to space on the life-sized board game.

" ▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BUM▫! " the trumpets that had played when Sugorou hit his 'throw 3 times' spot resounded.

" HAH! A break! " Chi-Chi, who was even further behind Goku and Sugorou, pumped her fist in the air.

A huge microphone with a mouth holding a smaller microphone appeared, " Riddle Pan! " he announced.

" Huh? " light shown around Goku's spot and suddenly it was shot up into the air a good 20 feet, " WAHHH! " Goku

grabbed a tight hold onto his space. He dizzily stood back up.

An unusually large Sugorou appeared behind him, " You stopped on the frame of Riddle Pan. It's good for kids, so YOU

should have no problem at all. "

" Riddles? " Goku blinked, " **Veggie's** good at solving riddles---EEP! " he yelped as the space suddenly enlarged

into a circular red ramp leading inwards. The larger saiyajin turned the other way and started to jog to keep from moving.

" First question! "

" WHOA! " Goku tripped and was now running on all fours.

" 10 ants gathered and said something. What did they say? " the talking microphone asked him.

Goku stared at him, utterly confused, " What are you saying!? Ants can't talk! "

" Excuse me, this is a riddle, so the correct answer is "Thank you." the talking mic said.

" Riddle...oh yeah! " he paused from running and slid into the middle of the ring, " Whoa! " he felt his bottom

sink into the ground.

" As you get wrong answers the hole gets bigger. " the mic said.

" If you can't answer, the hole still enlarges as if you'd gotten it wrong. Look at the bottom. " the huge Sugorou

advice.

Goku glanced down to see there was indeed a small hole beneath him. He looked down further and let out a shriek when

he saw bundles of sharp points at the end of the hole, " AHHH! CHICHANHELP!! "

" Second question! " the mic announced.

" NO NO NO! I can't do this I'm no good at riddles and I don't like sharp pointy objects that look like needles!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫MARCH▫MARCH▫MARCH▫MARCH▫! " the people of earth marched down the streets and highways in a possessed state while

Bebi along with his "minions" flew towards a large covered center in the middle of West City. The platform opened and Bulma

smirked as it began to rise out of the ground.

It was a spaceship of unfathomable size, which shook the ground as it rose out of it. Pan, Hercule, and Buu ran up

a set of stairs nearby.

A second of the ship appeared out of the top and opened to reveal Bulma standing there, " Everything is ready,

Bebi-sama. " the possessed genius bowed lightly.

" Excellent, my queen. " Bebi chuckled, " You may begin. "

Pan screeched to a halt at the top of one of the lower platforms nearby the ship. She gasped at the additional number

of Bebi-possessed people, " AHHH! He has TRUNKS?! " she gawked, " NOW who will I taunt when the mood strikes me! "

Hercule sweatdropped, then patted her on the shoulder, " There there. "

" Hn...hey is he wearing actual man-clothes? " the demi-demi-saiyajin said in surprise, " Huh. Good for him. " she

glanced at the others, " That's strange, I don't see Kaasan anywhere. Hey! Maybe she's oh-kay! " Pan clasped her hands

together, smiling at the thought.

" I hope so. " Hercule said, " Your Kaasan could really help us out if we could find her. "

" Buu help Pan and Hercule find Videl, yes yes? " Buu grinned and patted a hand ontop of both Hercule and Pan's

heads.

" Sure! But we have to get back before the ship lifts off if we're going to save the day! " Pan grinned Son-style.

" Do you really think we could save the planet? Without Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the others? " Hercule asked,

worried.

" Well there's no harm in trying, is there? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" How much further do they expect us to be marching? " Yamcha whispered to Tenshinhan and Launch. The trio had gone

undercover and were marching with the rest of the population of Earth towards Bulma's humongous spaceship. Tenshinhan had

capsulized the car and kept it in his pants pocket, along with the sacred water.

" I don't know. But Bebi's ki is getting close. REAL close. " Tenshinhan narrowed his eyes seriously.

" Yeah well bring him on! We'll teach him a lesson for possessing OUR homeplanet. " Launch slammed her fists

together determindly.

" That is, if we have a plan by then. " Tenshinhan pointed out.

" We just have to find his weak spot. That's what helped Puar and I defeat Goku back when he first went oozaru on

us. " Yamcha explained.

" If he has a weak spot. "

" And if he doesn't have one I'll MAKE one for him. " Launch smirked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Pant▫pant▫pant▫pant▫ " Goku desperately continued jogging at the same fast speed as the room for him to jog

shrank.

" What's the second chestnut that's always scared? " the mic asked.

" What kind of riddle is THAT?! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Goku opened his mouth to talk to her.

" Uh-huh, the next thing you say I'll take as your answer. " the mic shook his finger.

The larger saiyajin pouted.

" Hm... " Chi-Chi rubbed her chin, " AH! " she got it and clasped her hands together, then waved to Goku, " Goku-san!

I figured it out! "

" Good for you, but no helping him. " Sugorou appeared nearby her.

" Huh...Gokkun? " he guessed.

" Bzzt. Okkun! Which depending on the context can mean either a type of chestnut OR to be scared! " the mic nodded.

The space Goku was on shrank again and he nearly fell in only to grab the sides of the ring and move himself by

walking his fingers up the ramp.

" Who is the person that doesn't pay, but is always riding a taxi? "

" Oh I know this one! " Chi-Chi said.

" Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" The taxi-driver! " Chi-Chi exclaimed at the same time as Goku.

The mic cocked his head, " Who's "Veggie"? The correct answer is--a taxi-driver! "

" "Veggie"?! HOW DID YOU GET TO THAT CONCLUSION!? " Chi-Chi shouted at Goku.

" I miss Veggie and cannot help thinking a-bout him and cuz I have seen Veggie ride public transportation and hop

off without paying be-fore. " Goku explained.

" Still, your answer is incorrect. " the mic said, " Therefore-- " the entire space disappeared around Goku.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! " the large saiyajin cried out as he fell down into the hole.

" GOKU-SAN!! " Chi-Chi yelped.

" MMPHMPH!! " Kinto'un cried out as well. He jumped to fly after Goku only to have Sugorou hold his hand out.

" Sorry, you each play individually ya know. "

Kinto'un began to worriedly sweat.

" HAAAA! " Goku tried burst into ssj only to have it instantly power back down on him as he neared the spikes. He

quickly shifted his body weight and caught himself in an awkward position between several of said spikes, " ... "

" Oh boy, he couldn't clear the first event. It ended all too soon. Was I too serious in fighting these two? "

Sugorou folded his arms and pondered.

" HEY! I AM NOT DEAD YET! " Goku called to the others from the bottom the tunnel.

" GAH!? You're kidding? " Sugorou peered down inside to see Goku still alive, though in the odd position.

" Heh-heh. " Chi-Chi smirked at the large-headed man, " You really don't know WHO you're dealing with, huh! "

" Hn. " he glared back at her, " Very well. " the dice re-appeared, " Let's continue! " he tossed it into the air.

The dice landed on 2. Sugorou twitched, then whispered to it, " It's 6. "

" Ahh. " the dice grinned, then flipped to its 6 side.

" You're talking to your dice? "

" WAH?! " Sugorou jumped back to see Goku suddenly standing next to him.

" Hi! " Goku waved cheerfully.

" Well, ah, you'd start talking to **inanimate objects** too if you were stuck here by yourself for so long. " Sugorou

nervously brushed him off.

" Oh. " Goku blinked, " Oh-kay! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫FWEE-OO▫FWEE-OO▫FWEE-OO▫! " Goku looked around quickly as bright, multi-colored lights flashed around him.

Sugorou, having gotten upset thanks to Chi-Chi, had fixed it so she was now at least a dozen spaces behind them.

" Bearing Contest! " a voice announced.

" Bear? " Goku tilted his head as a thought-bubble with a picture of the large mammal appeared above his head.

" Not the animal kind. " Sugorou popped Goku's bubble and smirked, " You must not cry on that frame. If you drop a

tear, the game is over and you're dead. "

" But what does that have to do with bears? "

" Nothin. "

" Then why do you call it-- "

" --not important! " he interupted Goku before he could finish.

" Well anyways, this should be easy! " the larger saiyajin nodded confidently.

" How come? "

" Be-cause I never cry! "

" HA! " Chi-Chi scoffed in the distance.

" ...much. " Goku twiddled his fingers shyly.

" Well, hold out. " he said, then jumped out of the way as gobs of strong-smelling objects began pouring onto the

frame from the sky.

" Huh? " Goku caught one, " Onions?

" ▫SWISH▫! " something sliced by him, causing Goku to freeze in place.

" WHAT WAS THAT?! "

" ▫SWISH▫ ▫SWISH▫ ▫SWISH▫! " dozens more similar sharp objects flew by, slicing the onions as they went. One almost

chopped Goku's ear off and he jumped to the side to see what it was while holding his lucky ear, which was ironically his

portara one, protectively.

" Kitchen knives? I'm not allowed to use those. " he said outloud. The knives began slicing the onions into such

small bits that they melted into an onion-scented liquid. Goku's nose cried out in pain and he clutched it as his eyeballs

turned red, " Actually, I don't like onions cuz my nose is too sensitve, but I won't cry. "

" It's not a matter of your like or dislike of onions. " Sugorou said while crying at the scent of them.

Goku pinched his nose with one hand and kicked the remaining juices off the platform. His nose instantly calmed back

down and his eyeballs went back to white, " Saiyajin have super-sensitive noses ya know! Twice as strong as a human's! Veggie

told me so! "

" Did I? "

Goku froze in place. That voice. He almost swallowed his own breath as he slowly turned around to see what looked

like Vegeta wearing a little blue gi and a small, hurt frown on his face, " Veggie? " he walked towards the tip of the

platform and reached out, his arms and the little ouji a foot from each other, " Veggie! " Goku cried out desperately.

" Why'd you leave me alone, Kakay? " Vegeta sniffled, lost.

" Huh? "

" You left me all alone for Bebi to take my body from me. Just like you left me alone when you went to train Uubu!

And when you left me alone when you decided to stay in otherworld after Cell killed you. You didn't even tell me GOODBYE! "

he cried out, hurt.

Goku reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, then pulled him onto the platform, " Aww Veggie. "

Vegeta looked up at him, the larger saiyajin's eyes were glazed over with tears.

" Veggie I could **never** tell you goodbye because I never want to say goodbye to **you.** I wanna be with you forever

Veggie. " he gave the smaller saiyajin a hug, " And I promise I'll save you from Bebi...I'll save **everyone** from him. I

can't lose you Veggie! " Goku glomped and held on as tightly as possible in his normal form. He squinted his eyes shut and

started to rub the little ouji's back only to suddenly be rubbing air, " Huh? " Goku opened his eyes, " AHHHH! WHERE'D VEGGIE

GO!? " he freaked out with worry.

" That wasn't "Veggie", that was part of the game. " Sugorou sweatdropped, " You're starting to make me wonder which

one you're **really** married to. "

" Haha! Silly! I'm married to Chi-chan. We told you that when we first got here! " Goku laughed, clueless to

Sugorou's allusion.

" They are rather "chummy" with each other, huh. " he glanced over at Chi-Chi, snickering.

" Don't rub it in. " she folded her arms, annoyed, " And the Ouji isn't prone to over-emotional outbursts either. I

don't know WHERE you got THAT from. "

" Goku's imagination actually. "

" He tends to over-exaggerate certain things. Like the Ouji wearing a gi; he doesn't do that on a regular basis. "

" Ah. "

" Veggie... " Goku sulked, looking at his hands and flexing his fingers back and forth.

" Well you didn't have to be so mushy with him just now! " Chi-Chi snapped, frustrated.

Goku rubbed his nose and stood back up, staring longingly at the spot on the platform where the imagination-Veggie

had been, " Oh Veggie. "

" Goku-san! "

" Chi-chan? " Goku looked around.

" Is there a weird echo in here or something? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, rubbing her ears at the sound of her own voice.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked over to see a second Chi-Chi, this one wearing a nurse's uniform and holding what must've

been the largest hospital needle in the history of hospital needles.

" Oh you gotta be kidding me. " Chi-Chi said in shock, slapping herself on the forehead.

The Chi-Chi-Nurse glared angrily at Goku, then pointed to him, " You're seldom home, always training with the Ouji

and spending time with HIM! You treat that evil little Ouji like he's more important to you than every other person on this

planet! All you do all day is eat and play with the Ouji, that's IT! Why don't you work and bring money back home sometime!?"

she screamed at him.

Goku fell back onto his rear end, frightened, " Th--there's nothing wrong with spending time with Veggie. "

" OF COURSE THERE IS! He's twisted and manipulative and all-around EVIL! Don't you know what'll happen if you start

spending too much time with the Ouji? It'll start small, maybe watching a few movies together on the couch, but before you

know it you'll start eating your popcorn out of the same bowl, drinking with two straws out of the same glass, SLEEPING IN

THE SAME BED!! "

" AHHHHHHH! " The larger saiyajin whimpered and bent his head down, " No Chi-chan I'd never do that, I'd never break

a rule! "

" Geez do I really sound like that? " Chi-Chi pondered from her own spot, worried at the thought.

" If you didn't have those rules you'd have run off somewhere exotic with that Ouji a long time ago wouldn't you! "

she accused him.

" NO NO NO! " Goku wailed.

" You'd rather be the Ouji's pampered little Oujo and be spoiled silly by him, WOULDN'T YOU! "

" ... " Goku stared at the ground, shuddering and shaking.

" You LOVE the Ouji, don't you! " she spat.

" STOP! " the large saiyajin cried out, his ears ringing.

The Chi-Chi-Nurse cocked the giant needle, then swung it forth towards Goku as he whipped around only to plundge the

needle into his left butt-cheek.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Goku bawled in pain as he lept into the air while she smirked at him only to

be kicked in the side of the face and knocked backward.

" ARG! "

" HOW DARE YOU! Attacking Goku-san with a needle like that! " Chi-Chi herself snarled at the nurse.

" You can't say you disagree with my accusations. "

" ... " Chi-Chi glowered.

" Eeep! " Goku finally re-landed, holding his hands over his rear end. His eyes flooded with tears he couldn't choke

back and flew down his cheeks.

" HAH! You cried! " Sugorou laughed.

" ITS NOT FUNNY YOU JERK! " Chi-Chi roared at Sugorou, who nervously hovered away from her.

" ▫Suckle▫suckle▫suckle▫ " a strange sucking noise came from behind them. Both looked over at Goku, who's eyes were

currently sucking the tears back into them until his eyes were once again dry.

" I won't cry. " Goku said, his voice wavering slightly with pain.

" ... " Sugorou gawked at this, " Is what you did just possible!? "

" Of course! Goku-san can do anything! " Chi-Chi boasted.

" Can he. " Sugorou said flatly.

" Neeeh! " Goku stuck his tongue out at him, then grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HOOO! " Chi-Chi tossed the dice into the air, " 4. One two three four. " she jumped four times.

" Anger Management! " the voice announced.

" WHAT WAS THAT! " she snapped, insulted, " YOU COME HERE AND SAY THAT! "

" Chi-chan. " Goku sweatdropped, a space behind her.

" You've landed on "Anger Management". " Sugorou appeared, " All you have to do is keep from getting mad and you can

continue on your way. "

" Mmphmmhamph. " Kinto'un said to Goku, who burst into giggles.

" Yeah, it will be a challenge indeed. "

" You're talking about ME, aren't you. " Chi-Chi twitched.

" Goodluck Chi-chan! " Goku gushed.

" WAH! " Chi-Chi fell over. She lept to her feet, " Alright! Bring it on! " she said determindly.

" Gladly. " a pair of knuckles cracked behind her.

" Oh no.. " Chi-Chi grimaced and looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta hovering there, grinning at her in his usual

training outfit.

" YAY! More Veggies! " Goku happily thrust his arms up into the air with excitement.

" Hello to you too, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked over at him.

" Heehee. " Goku sweetly waved back.

" He's **possessed**, not even in this plane of **existance**, and yet I STILL can't get rid of him! " Chi-Chi said

incrediously.

" Ahh, the wonders of fanfiction. " Vegeta clasped his hands together and grinned.

" Shuddup Ouji. " she grumbled.

" So, did Kakay miss me? " the little ouji floated over to Goku.

" More than even delicious snacks, little Veggie. " Goku chirped, starting intently at him.

" Huh, more than "delicious snacks", eh. " he landed on the platform with Goku, " How about a nice warm hug for

"Veggie", Kakarro--OOF! " Vegeta let out a yelp, glomped in the middle of talking.

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM——————— " Goku smiled warmly and held the little ouji close, " Aww Veggie. "

" So how are you doing? " Vegeta asked Chi-Chi, who's hands were in fists as she twitched, trying to surpress her

anger, " You know, just one little outburst and you're dead. Poor, poor Onna. It always hurts to leave your **loved ones**, " he

snuggled closer to the larger saiyajin and lifted up his arm off Goku's back, " _"behind"._ "

" You... "

" Kakay agrees, huh Kakay? " the ouji asked sweetly.

" I luv u, Veggie! " Goku held on even tighter, content.

" Of course you do, what else could have spurred you to perform such an act of naughtiness earlier. "

" Eep! " Goku froze in place.

" It's oh-kay. I'm not the real Vegeta, just a figment of Onna's imagination, so I'm not affected by such actions OR

your kaka-germs. The REAL me, however... "

" What did you do, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi asked, trying to remain calm while sending death-glares at Vegeta.

" Yes, what DID you do, Kakarrotto. Not even I know. Did it break any of the rules? Was I involved? "

" Uh.....ah, uh.. "

" It's oh-kay, Kakarrotto. You can tell me. Onna can't hurt either of us or else she'll lose the challange and the

game. " the ouji said casually.

" Mmn.. " Goku looked away, suddenly very sweaty.

" Ah, Kakay's perspiring. Perhaps I should help him remove his-- "

" ▫Stomp▫ " a foot stomped forward, then stopped.

Vegeta looked over to see Chi-Chi, twitching furiously, " Yes? " he asked smoothly while holding part of Goku's gi.

" I didn't break a rule Chi-chan! Honest! " Goku called out to her.

Chi-Chi looked surprised, " Really? "

" It's ac-tually not listed in the rules, what I did. And, and it wasn't that bad because Veggie was possessed at the

time and it all happened in the heat of the moment and---I am sorry. " he hung his head down while Vegeta comforted him.

" There there Kaka-chan. "

" But, that doesn't tell me WHAT you did. What did you DO, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi asked, slightly frantic.

" It didn't break the rules. Its not in the rules so I couldn't have broken one. " Goku shook his head.

" "Not in the"-- " Chi-Chi murmured, " How could it be something "naughty" and not a rule! Unless...it wasn't

naughty--? "

Goku's cheeks turned pink.

" Umm...I'll, figure it out later. We'll figure it out later. " she said, then noticed Vegeta ontop of Goku's back

with his arms hanging the larger saiyajin's neck.

" Heh— " the ouji grinned at her, " You know Onna since I came from your imagination I have every bit of knowledge

about Kakarrotto as you do! Think about that for a moment. "

" Huh? " Chi-Chi blinked, then suddenly let out a yelp, " WAAHHHHHHHH!! "

" :D "

_::My mind-oujis are even more dangerous than the real one!::_ she gulped at the thought, " Goku-san. Remove him from

your back...please? "

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped and picked Vegeta up off his back and set him back down onto the platform.

" Wow! Impressive! And you even said please! Congradulations Onna! Looks like you're not dying today after all! "

Vegeta gave her a thumbs-up, then disappeared into thin air.

" Imagination-Veggie #2? " Goku looked around, confused.

Chi-Chi fell back onto her rump, laughing in nervous victory. " Haha...hahahaha... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so the game continued, **without** Goku being forced to rub the shoulders of the elderly because he luckily avoided

landing on that disturbing space; Sugorou keeping himself further and further ahead of Goku and Chi-Chi.

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! " the lava burst up infront of Goku, who was on one of small floating island-like platforms.

" EEEP! "

" Go back 5 frames. "

Goku jumped back.

" Go forward 6 frames. Go forward 8 frames. Go back 5 frames. Go back 3 frames. " Goku continued to frantically

bounce about only to realize he was in the same space as he started.

" WAHHH MAKE IT STOP!! " the large saiyajin wailed, waving his arms in the air.

" You're still there! " Sugorou hovered nearby.

" ▫KA-FWOOSH▫! " a blast of lava burst from beneath and attacked Goku. The saiyajin fell over, burnt and gray.

" Wahhh——— " he sat up, dizzy, then glared at Sugorou, " That is it! I am done being taunted by you and therefore

label you a meanie! " Goku whipped out a small piece of paper with the word "Meanie" written on it and tacked it onto

Sugorou's large forehead.

" You're mature. " Sugorou said sarcastically, looking up at the paper on his head.

" Thank you. " Goku folded his arms stubbornly, misinterpreting what he meant.

Sugorou sweatdropped at him.

" Is it my imagination that we're having a hard time!? " Chi-Chi said suspiciously, a frame behind Goku.

" You're just unlucky! " he grinned, then muttered to himself wickedly, " It's the same thing no matter how many

times you do it. " Sugorou tossed the dice into the air again and rolled yet another 6, " Ha! I'll finish soon, you two! "

" What!? " Goku exclaimed in shock only to be blasted by lava again. He twitched and slumped over, " I dislike this

stupid game. "

" Aw, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi said, concerned.

" But I must continue on! " Goku instantly lept back with determined confidence, " Because I have a **Veggie** to save

and I will not allow myself to die while Veggie is having his body possessed and mutated by an evil lab experiment gone

a-wry! Come Chi-chan! " the dice appeared infront of him and Goku tossed it into the air.

Chi-Chi watched him, surprised, " Goku-san... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi smirked as he looked out onto the humongous spaceship Bulma had built and held onto Bulma herself with his left

arm, which, by the way was still partially numb, " Ah, Tsufuru-sei, I will never let barbarous saiyajins touch you. From now

on, the Northern Galaxy and Southern Galaxy belong to the Tsufurujin. It will never again be taken away! "

" Hai, Bebi-sama. " Bulma nodded.

" You did a magnificent job on the ship, my queen. I'm impressed to know these earthlings have such a vast

intellectual capability, as opposed to the saiyajin. Hai Vegeta? " he snickered, looking up.

" ... " Vegeta floated in a shocked mindlessness through his subconsious, which now had a strange yet dim red glow

to it, _::Kakarrotto...::_ the word buzzed about in his half-functioning mind.

" Vegeta? Vegeta? " Bebi knocked his fist lightly on the side of his head as if knocking on a front-door to someone's

house, " Huh. He must've lost his mind back when I killed Son Goku after all. " Bebi deduced, " Oh well. " he snickered and

clasped his hands together, " Let's continue, shall we? "

* * *

END OF PART 3 

Chuquita: Hooray!

Vegeta: What was with those imagination-me's in the game anyway?

Chuquita: I missed you halfway through the chapter, and that's the result. :)

Vegeta: Ah...

Goku: (smiles) I'm happy Chi-chan and Kinto'un are there to help me!

Vegeta: (grins wickedly) Hai, watching Onna squirm in anger was entertaining. (narrows his eyes) Though I'm still upset that

you allowed me to be bitten by Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: (grins) Hey, that wasn't my idea. The gt writers just happened to be sitting at a table one day and one of them

suddenly said "Hey, why don't we have Goku bite Vegeta's arm while he's possessed?" and the others said "Great idea!" and so

it was to be. (nods thoughtfully)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) But did it HAVE to happen?

Chuquita: I don't make that particular set of rules, Veggie.

Vegeta: (sighs and rubs his left arm in pity)

Goku: The big meanie's daydream was kinda gruesome.

Chuquita: Yeah, I may edit that before I upload this chapter... (to audiance) Look for Turles in Part 4!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: Seeing as this fic has only one or at most two more chapters to go, its time to start smushing stuff together and

doing some script-editing! (to audiance) Since Goku already knows how to go ssj4/compact oozaru, I can skip that whole part;

his flashback's already a fic of its own; so we can skip "Goku trains to go ssj4, then rampages in oozaru form" stuff along

with Uubu fighting the Bebi'd Veggie because I'm more interested in what's going on with Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Dende,

Popo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, and Turles. Since Uubu's not going to absorb Buu, I may do a quick scene with Buu training

Uubu in the art of whatever Buu's fighting style is called. (cheesy grin)

Vegeta: (snickers) Poor Ubuu.

Chuquita: I also came up with a reason for why compact oozaru from should be the one to defeat Bebi.

Goku: (bursts into ssj4) :)

Vegeta: (stares at the fluffy pink fur) ...I'm eternally grateful they gave me red fur instead of pink.

Chuquita: Actually you with pink fur would be more entertaining than Goku with it.

Vegeta: Which is why I'm glad such a thing didn't happen.

Chuquita: The Goku VS Bebi battle will be different, yet similar, to the one in the show. No "send Goku your energy" stuff,

he won't be losing the energy to begin with and the others will help him in battle.

Goku: HOORAY! Jitto and Goggie and everyone else gets to help me!

Chuquita: Also, after I finish this story, I'm thinking about doing a halloween special! Which would be only my 2nd offical

one.

Vegeta: You haven't had one in 3 years...

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Well then we're due for one, don'tcha think?

Vegeta: I suppose...

Chuquita: Anyways here's the reviewer replies!

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: I hope so too, especially with us approaching both the 4th Anniversary and fic #100. (crosses fingers

and hopes desperately for safety) Heehee, thanks! Don't worry, Piccolo'll be oh-kay, not to mention especially helpful in

part 4 and if it gets too big, part 5. Piccolo's my favorite db villain! :D Yup, this chapter was it :)

To tea: Thanks! I felt bad for keeping everyone waiting like that, that's why I updated so quickly. Don't worry, Goku will

save Veggie :) I also luv Veggie :D Hee— you'll find out at the end of the fic how the bite affects Veggie and the others. I

already have it planned out. Oh-kay!

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks! I will!

To Goddess Shimi: Hee— had to change the rating for some of the stuff in these chapters. LOL! "Inflata-Shimi". Thank you!

I've had that Veggie 'n Bulma scene planned out for a while :D It's oh-kay I don't mind it being short.

To DSRGirl: You're welcome! I'll use it as the Quote for whichever chapter has Goku and Veggie getting trapped in hfil in it,

which should be either part 1 or part 2. Thanks! Yeah. I didn't have Pan get as emotional in the parody because if you look

back at how she reacted to most of the previous bad guys--wanting to try and fight them--having her suddenly get

over-emotional seems ooc. Thanks! Fight scenes are actually pretty challenging to do, since I'm usually more reliant on

dialogue. Turles will re-appear in part 4 :) Huh, I guess that makes sense, because not only is Gotenks ssj3 but he as that

extra fusion power. ▫nods▫. LOL! Veggie's not on the list at all. Oh, Kami and Nail, while fused with Piccolo, still have

their own minds and can speak through Piccolo whenever they wish (It's happened in a couple of my Piccolo one-shots as well).

So that was Kami speaking with his own voice but using Piccolo's body to talk. Aw thanks! Heehee, the fusions can confuse

anybody. :) The backstory part was fun because I liked pointing out the plotholes. Ah, point. That did confuse me since they

showed Goku biting Freeza's tail (they both had such funny expressions in both the show and the manga btw :D ) My favorite

dubbed dbz ep was 286 with the whole Genki-Dama/Spirt-Bomb dilemma. Goku and Veggie's Funi va's were amazing in that scene,

it brought you right into the action. Hai. Thanks! I worked very hard on it!

To Kari: Can't tell ya. I decided to keep that anonymous. ▫nods▫. Don't worry, it'll eventually be back here. Just wait until

everything settles back to normal.

To SupersayiankingTommy: I like Gohan's mystic form, that's why I had him keep it! Don't worry, the fusions get de-possessed

soon enough. LOL! Trapped Bebi.

To RyukoVulpix: Aw, thanks, I really appeciate it. Part 2 was unbelievably intense while I was writing it as well. Its a

combo of having the scenes thought out way in advance and the desire to want to keep posting here despite the incident.

Battle scenes...you gotta do a lot of pov swapping back and forth between the two people fighting and think how each one

would try to win. Also I do one move at a time: Like if person A threw a punch, person B would block it with his hand only to

have person A swing his/her body around and kick person B in the side, knocking him/her away. Person B would then attack

using a ki-blast, etc. I dunno (sweatdrops). I hope that helped somehow. The history Bebi gave in the parody was the same one

they gave him in gt. Of course since I skipped over the episodes where he was in "baby-Cell-ish" form and Dr. Myuu was trying

to protect him, that wasn't mentioned here; but did happen. I vaguely remember that from a filler ep where Kaio-sama tells

Goku how "horrible" the saiyajin are. I like the manga version of the saiyajin simply always living on Bejito-sei and the

Tsufurujin somewhere else. Because if you have them being sent to Tsufuru-sei, then where did the saiyajin **originally** come

from? That could lead to a whole 'nother planet full of saiyajin that no one knows about, and that theory would only

complicate stuff for my fics storyline...so, yah, that's why I stick with Bejito-sei being their home/mother planet. Hee,

big Goku VS Bebi battle coming up!

To divastarz/hieilover: Yup! He finally made an appearance! Brolli will make an even bigger appearance and join in the fight

after Goku and Chi-Chi get back. Hee— can't give away what happens to Turles but you'll find out in part 4.

To orchideater: Hai, that's exactly why I'm keeping it anonymous. I just want to keep everything on peaceful terms with this

person. Its in episode 29! Which would be I think 12 in Funi's current numbering. I forget the dub title, sorry. :( I do have

the sub title in the Quote though. True. Haha, he won't be sleeping that long though. I really dislike how they dressed

Trunks in gt, which is the reason why I changed his outfit to something more masculine. Same reason why I changed Goten's

design/outfit/haircut back to his end-of-dbz one. Gohan in this should look like he did after his mystic power-up. It shocked

me at how skinny gt made them (look at Gohan's arms in the episode where Goten arrives back at Capsule Corp after being

possessed!). Hai, I enjoyed Yamcha, Launch, and Tenshinhan in db. That's the upside about Toei forgetting them in gt, I can

easily write them in in their own adventure. Oh, if you see the new Budoukai 3 opening, they show Tenshihan and Launch

(blonde-haired-form) in one scene together. I liked her character too, I heard she had some sort of filler in the beginning

of dbz but it was originally cut out because db hadn't been dubbed up to her being introduced yet.

To Jenna & Vash: Aw, you don't have to worry about that. As long as I can stay on peaceful terms and continue to upload my

stories here and keep said uploaded stories safe, I'll be fine. ▫nods▫. Hee, goodluck bringing one back! LOL! I liked the

flashback. I'm about halfway-through with the comic. Glad you liked the picture!

Chuquita: And so Part 3 ends.

Goku: HEE— (grins widely)

Chuquita: See you sometime next week with Part 4! Which depending on its size may or may not be the ending--and if not, then

Part 5 will end the fic!

Goku: BYEBYE!

Vegeta: My poor arm...


	4. Chu's Biggest Chapter EVER

**Author's Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 for battle-related violence, Bebi cursing, and brief nakedity. Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story ever; 144kb; so its suggested that you either read part 4 in shifts or make sure you have a snack or two with you while reading. And remember, if something bothers you, please click the "back" button. Thank you. -Chuquita**

dl

/dl

5:46 PM 10/11/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbgt #40_

_Vegeta: Let's use the spaceship and Kakarrotto's teleportation to move all the Earthlings to Tsufuru-sei._

_Goku: You're clever, Vegeta._

_Vegeta: Saiyajin used to travel from planet to planet in large numbers, what's so clever about that?_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (smirks) I enjoy a good kaka-created compliment; makes me feel slightly better after getting bitten.

Goku: Aw, you're welcome, Veggie!

Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everybody!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: This may or may not be the last chapter in the fic; it all depends on how much I have left to add to the story

after episode 31. Buu training Uubu will be shown, but not the actual battle. Also, since Goku knows how to go ssj4 already,

the training and the oozaru stuff is skipped.

Goku: (shifts uneasily and pats his tail) Having my tail pulled out by a pair of giant scissors looked very painful indeed.

Chuquita: Bebi will go oozaru, and, like in the episode, be unable to control the form.

Vegeta: (smirks, proud of himself) That's because keeping your consiousness in oozaru form is a very difficult task of which

only the mentally-prepared can accomplish.

Goku: (grins) Like Veggie!

Chuquita: You should mentally prepare yourself for dealing with the kaka-germs inside you instead :D

Vegeta: (grumbles) Accursed Toei.

Chuquita: Also, Veggie's tail will **not** be cut off but instead sprained/broken-in-some-part to reduce the amount of zeno

units that keep him in oozaru form.

Vegeta: (thoughtfully) Better sprained than snapped right off. Hmm.

Goku: I still get to blast Bebi into the sun though, right?

Chuquita: (happily) Of course you do!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: There's going to be an explanation of why compact-oozaru form has the edge in defeating Bebi in this chapter, and

Turles finaly re-appears.

Vegeta: I was wondering where he got to...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Sorry. So many characters to deal with in this fic, but I have his part planned out already, as well

as Brolli's.

Goku: (gasp) The meanie's coming BACK!?

Chuquita: Oh he takes part in the battle. He gets to Tsufuru-sei after you and Chi-Chi return.

Vegeta: (snickers) Heh, he'll be upset once he sees what horrifying mutations Bebi has done to my body.

Chuquita: Very upset.

Goku: (pouts) And probably blame **me**.

Vegeta: Aw, its not your fault Kakarrotto. (pats him on the back) Now **biting** me, that was your fault.

Goku: (sweatdrops, confused)

Vegeta: ...and Toei's.

Chuquita: Here's part 4!

dl

/dl

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Big enough to be part 4 AND part 5 l Sugorou revealed! l Hercule's fear – Videl Possessed l "Happy Memories" l Two WEEKS?! Piccolo to the Rescue! l SSJ4/Compact Oozaru form and saiyajin instincts l Sculpture l Wait l Off to Tsufuru-sei! l Brolli returns l Laxatives?! l Pink 'n Furry l Regroup l Landing l Its YOUR fault! l Piccolo's plan! Attack the Tail! l Family-Sized Kamehamehas l Veggie's back to normal! Sorta. l De-possessing the planet l EXPLODE?! l Teleportation l 4 more left l Piccolo's Decision – Gohan points out a plothole – Piccolo is saved! l Fusion Power l Back to normal l Happy Belated Birthday, Veggie! l A horror beyond all conceivable horrors l**

dl

/dl

Summary: Just when it seemed like everything was back to normal! An evil tsufurujin named Bebi has come to Earth seeking revenge on Veggie's father, King Bejito, only to find out he's already dead. The frustrated creation decides to take out his vengence using Veggie as his main host instead, possessing the little ouji and nearly the entire planet as well! Will Goku be able to defeat Bebi AND save Veggie at the same time? Will the remaining, unpossessed Z Senshi; Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch, and most-recently Chi-Chi be able to de-possess all of Tsufuru-sei before both it and Earth explode?

* * *

" EEEEEP! HOT HOT HOT HOT! " Goku shouted as he jumped off the final lava-related ledge. He quickly patted his

smoking rump and sighed with relief, " I really don't like this game. " he pouted.

A screen popped up nearby with Sugorou in the middle of it, " You're still there? I'm going to finish if I get a 4

next. "

Goku gasped, " You are that far already?! " he turned his attention back to the board, " Well I'm not giving up! I

have to save Veggie AND everyone else on Earth! DICE! " the dice appeared in his hands. Goku chucked it across the board.

The dice bounced off several spots and down towards the lava.

Sugorou gawked in fright as Goku peered over the edge of his spot.

" Oops, the dice fell into the boiling-hot lava. " Goku blinked.

" HOT!! " the dice cried out right before hitting the lava and shot itself back up onto the platform several feet

away from Goku, smoking.

Goku looked over his shoulder, " Hey, didn't you just say "hot"? " he plopped down next to the dice and poked it in

the side.

" I think you're right, Goku-san. I distinctly heard a voice that didn't belong to any of us. " Chi-Chi smirked.

" Ah..ah... " Sugorou struggled nervously, " Come on, Goku, there's no way the dice could speak. "

" Uh-uh. " Goku shook his head, " I'm sure I heard it say SOMETHING. " he picked the dice up and smiled, " And the

only way to find out for sure is to throw it back into the lava AGAIN! " he chirped happily.

" Hahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed.

" WAHHHH! " Sugorou fell over in fright, " NO GOKU DON'T! "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Goku motioned downward with the dice only to have a ball of smoke suddenly appear in his hands

and for the dice to transform into a chubby green creature with a large tail wearing a helmet, jacket, pants, and shoes.

" STOP! TOUSSAN ITS TOO HOT! " he cried out to Sugorou.

" Ah-HAH! " Chi-Chi pointed to the little creature.

" Toussan? " Goku blinked at Sugorou.

The little creature ran over to Sugorou and glomped onto him, worried.

" Ack! Baka! What are you doing! Turn back into the dice! Otherwise I can't finish! " Sugorou frantically exclaimed.

" No Toussan its too scary! " he replied.

" Come on! Hurry! "

" Ah, so that's what's going on. " Chi-Chi smirked wickedly.

" ! " Sugorou and son froze in place.

" That's why I felt we were having a hard time. " she turned to them.

" !! " a tail shot out of Sugorou similar to the small creature's.

Chi-Chi pointed at the duo, " You're quite unfair! "

" Yeah! You cheated! " Goku put his arms on his hips, upset.

Whiskers poked out of Sugorou's cheeks, " Don't say any more! " he exclaimed, then poofed into his original form,

that of a larger, darker green version of the first creature.

" Did you say cheat!? " one of the game voices exclaimed.

" Oh no, cheat!? " a male voice gawked.

" No way, cheat? " a female voice called out.

" Cheat? Cheat? Cheat? " the many voices began to shout at once as the entire board turned a tint of red and began

to shake while music that sounded like it came out of the ending of a video-game started to play.

" What's this, an earthquake!? " Goku looked around.

Sugorou's screen disappeared and he and his son crashed down onto Goku's space. The two creatures bent over,

terrified, " This is the end! " Sugorou cried out.

" The END?! " Chi-Chi gasped in horror, backing up.

" I hate anything unjust! One who cheats wanders the gorge of space forever! " the first voice declared.

" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi freaked out, then bounced over to Goku's space as well just as her own cracked in two.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked around as the various parts of the game began to collapse, " What's going on? " Goku

murmured. Everything around them began to shake, " KINTO'UN! " he cried out while grabbing the Sugorou and his son by the

back. He and Chi-Chi lept onto Kinto'un and flew off.

" I'm sorry, Goku. You helped us, who cheated. " Sugorou thanked him while still in panic.

" But I don't know what's going on. " Goku looked over at him.

" Yeah, explain! " Chi-Chi demanded.

Sugorou sweatdropped, " Actually we're space-tanuki, we fell in here a while ago. "

" I dunno, you don't look like any tanuki I've ever seen. " Chi-Chi said suspiciously, " And I certainly know they

aren't **green**. "

" That's because we're different than Earth-tanuki; we actually have a very interesting history but I don't think

right now's the time to talk about it. " Sugorou laughed nervously.

" Yeah, I've already gone through Bebi's version of "history" today. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the memory.

" Anyway, we were told that if we won 540,000 times we could get out of here. We knew that cheating was forbidden. "

Sugorou explained.

" 540,000 times! " Goku gasped in shock, " That is extremely hard! That's impossible unless you cheat. "

" It is, isn't it? " Sugorou remarked with a wry smile, then pointed out into the distance, " That's the goal, Goku!"

Kinto'un flew up to the final space and Goku grabbed onto it with his hand only to have the edge of the space break

off and send him and the others plummetting downward.

" AHHHHHH! " Goku burst into ssj and caught himself, then paused, " Oh, I can use ki again? HAHA! " he grinned, then

flew down and grabbed Chi-Chi, Kinto'un, Sugorou, and his son, " Gotcha! "

" Goku-san? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

" Our ki is working again! " Goku said happily.

" Well, in that case, KAIO-KEN! " Chi-Chi's ki burst into a red glow and she let go of Goku and hovered next to him.

" Ah, I see you can access your ki because the space is collapsing. " Sugorou nodded.

" As long as I can use any ki I can blow a hole in this space. " Goku smiled, " Chi-chan, hold Kinto'un. " he handed

the orange cloud over to her. Sugorou and his son stayed on Goku's back. The large saiyajin put his hands together and

started to form a kamehameha.

Sugorou twitched, nervous, _::We're all going to die!::_

" Ka...meh....HA...MEH... "

_::This is it...::_

" **HA**!! " the blast erupted from Goku's hands and shot through the space, distorting it and causing a large white

suction-hole to appear.

" Alright! Let's go! " Goku pumped his fist in the air.

" But we don't know where we'll be when we jump out of here! " Sugorou shouted.

" It can't be any worse than staying here. " Goku pointed out.

" Yeah, but...! "

" Let's take a chance. " he chirped, then grabbed ahold of Chi-Chi's hand.

Sugorou smirked, " Right. Let's play the last big game, shall we? "

" Heh-heh, HAHHHHHHHHHH! " Goku flew towards the exit and out into a dark void. The group looked around Goku looked

up and beamed happily, then made a face let screamed, " AHHHHH! "

Chi-Chi instantly turned her attention upwards as well to see dozens of meteors heading towards them, " METEORS?! HOW

DO YOU GET METEORS **HERE**?! " she quickly dodged on. Goku dodged another.

Kaibito bolted up, alert once he sensed their ki, " Goku. " he quickly teleported to where they were, " HOLD ON! "

" Huh?! " Goku looked over to see Kaibito grab him and Chi-Chi, then teleport a second before two more meteors

smashed into the spot they'd been in.

The now large group re-appeared in mid-air on Kaioshin-kai. Goku and Chi-Chi hit the ground with a thud.

" Oww. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" ▫Whew▫! Such great timing, Kaibito! " Goku smiled with relief.

" Haha! If I had been a second late, you and the others would've been crushed by the meteors. " he chuckled.

" How can you laugh at that. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Ah, Goku. " a voice said. Goku turned to see Rou Dai Kaioshin walking up to him.

" HI! " the large saiyajin waved, " Wow Old Kai, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you! "

" I haven't seen him before at all. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow. She zipped over to Goku, " Say, is he the one who

gave Gohan that powerup in exchange for some girl to kiss him or to get flashed or something like that? "

" Uh-huh. " Goku nodded.

" Umm, excuse me? "

The couple glanced over to see Sugorou and his son lying on random plots of grass, dizzy.

" You're saved too. Good for you! " Goku gave them a thumbs-up. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" I've been underestimating you. Thank you, Goku. We're finally free. " Sugorou nodded to him.

" Hmmhmm. " the larger saiyajin smiled back, " So Old Kai, why are we here? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm...hmmm... " Hercule looked through the binoculars as he and Buu sat ontop of a van. People were being loaded

into the gigantic spaceship. Hercule recognized Gyu-Mao and Bulma by the stairs. Videl walked up to them and Hercule nearly

choked, " AAUGH!? VIDEL!!! "

" SHH! " Buu slapped his hand over Hercule's mouth, " Hercule be quiet or else they find you and Buu! "

" But Videl is being taken away! " he exclaimed, terrified at the thought, " She's my only child Buu don't you get

it! "

" Bebi has Kaasan?! " Pan gasped, running over to them.

" ▫crunch▫! "

She paused in mid-step, then looked down and turned blue, " ACK!? Giru! " she bounced back and picked the little

robot up, " Giru? " the demi-demi-saiyajin tapped the robot wearing her bandana.

" Don't feel bad, Giru was like that when we got here. " Buu pointed out.

" You could have least picked him up off the floor! " Pan exclaimed. She held the little robot, " When I think back

to all the fun times we had together... "

dl

/dl

_:::" Hey guys I'm making dinner tonight! " Pan said happily._

_" Pan's cooking! Danger Danger! " Giru waved his arms._

_" ▫KA-POW▫! " Pan smacked him across the room with her wooden spoon._

dl

/dl

_" Has anyone seen the spare parts we bought the other day? "_

_" GiruGiruGiru. " the little robot swallowed the final spare part along with the reciept, " Mmm, delicious. " he_

_rubbed his stomach, then looked up at Pan who was sending death-glares at him._

_Pan whipped out a piece of rope and tied Giru to the fan above her, then pulled her bandana down over her eyes and_

_held out a bat, making a few practice-swings while "La Cucaracha" started to play in the background._

_Trunks poked his head into the room and yelped, " AHH! PAN NO! "_

dl

/dl

_" ▫Bang▫ka▫bang▫ ▫Pow▫pow▫pow▫! " Pan rapidly hit the buttons on the video-game controller. She swerved her ship to_

_the right only to have it zapped by her remaining opponent._

_" ▫GAME OVER▫ Player 2 WINS for the 56th time in a row! " the game happily shouted._

_Pan looked over to Giru, " ... "_

_" :D " the robot grinned at her._

_Pan chucked her controller at Giru, knocking him out.:::_

dl

/dl

" _▫_Sniff_▫_ Such great times... " Pan smiled and put her bandana back on.

" I occationally worry about you, Pan-chan. " Hercule sweatdropped.

" Buu blames Chi-Chi's genes. " Buu nodded thoughtfully.

" HEY! Don't make fun of obaasan! She's dead now! " Pan exclaimed, " And so is ojichan! "

Buu looked over at Hercule.

" My other ojichan. " Pan said lamely.

" OH!...Hai. Poor Goku. " Buu lamented.

Pan stuffed Giru into her backpack, " Well, let's get going! "

" Of course. " Hercule nodded, then pointed off into the distance determindly, " Wait for me, Videl, I'll return you

to the beautiful flower you were! "

" And he worries about **me**. " Pan sweatdropped.

Hercule folded his arms, ignoring her, " But how? Our faces are known. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BWAHAHAHA! Revel in awe, Dende and Popo, for I have won. " Piccolo smirked, holding the elders in his grasp.

" HOORAY! "

" Mr. Popo is so relieved! "

" I don't see why you're even going to bother with this anyway. It won't make a difference. " the first elder said.

" ... " Piccolo narrowed his eyes, " What are you talking about? " he said seriously.

" Didn't you sense it? This "Bebi" you're working so hard to undermine has just made a wish upon the black-star

dragonballs. And since he didn't make his wish in the balls special barriered room, they've shot back off into space. There's

only 2 more weeks left before Earth will explode. " the elder explained.

" WHAT?! " Dende freaked out, jumping back.

" You're joking. That completely defies general dragonball logic. " Piccolo snorted, " Logically when a wish is made

any effects or side-effects created by them reset to a year, not continue on from the previous year's wish. "

" And yet, it is so.. " the elder contemplated, deep in thought.

A vein bulged on Piccolo's forehead, " Fine. " he dropped the elders to the ground, " Dende, Popo, you work on the

wind chamber, I'm going after Bebi. " and with that he put his hands together and aimed at the ceiling.

" BUT-- " Dende started.

" MASAKO HA!! " Piccolo blasted a hole through the ceiling and up through the lookout as well. He shrunk himself down

to normal size and flew out through the hole.

" Ungh.. " Dende sighed tiredly.

" Our roof. " one elder sweatdropped.

" Mr. Popo's floor. "

Dende glanced over at the genie, " ...so now what? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Where is everyone going in that? " Goku stared in surprise at the gigantic spaceship visible through Rou Dai

Kaioshin's crystal ball, " It's HUGE! "

" Bebi restored Tsufuru-sei with the dragonballs. He's taking everyone there using that spaceship. " Kaibito

explained.

" Which dragonballs are we talking about exactly? " Chi-Chi asked.

" Huh? "

" They're two completely different dragons, I just thought it'd be useful information. " she shrugged.

The fusion sighed sadly, " The black-star dragonballs. "

" But Dende sealed them back into their room! How could Bebi know where they were and how did he get past Piccolo?! "

Goku gasped.

" He didn't need to get past Piccolo. " Dai Kaioshin said, " Piccolo and the others were down inside the lookout in

an attempt to unpossess all of Bebi's victims with the sacred water. "

" Kinda like my plan. " Chi-Chi thought outloud.

" They were too deep within the lookout to sense Bebi send Gohan to retrieve the balls. Bebi had knowledge of where

the black-star dragonballs were hidden by use of both Trunks and Vegeta's memories. " he continued.

" Ah, I get it. " Goku nodded, then hopped to his feet and started to perform some pre-sparring exercises, " I'm

ready anytime you are! " he chirped.

" Ready for what? " Kaibito blinked.

" To go back to Earth and de-feat Bebi of course! " Goku grinned.

" No way! " Old Kaioshin snapped.

" Huh?! "

" You can't beat Bebi in this form, after he possessed Vegeta and absorbed saiyajin power from Gohan and the others.

You, who fought him once at Super Saiyajin 3, must know. If Kaibito hadn't saved you, you would be dead now. " he nodded.

" But I can't just stay here! I need to save Veggie! " Goku gushed, worried.

" _▫_AHEM_▫_! " Chi-Chi coughed loudly.

" And Earth. "

" That doesn't mean I'm not going to give you permission to return TO do that. However the only form that can

possibly defeat Bebi is a very unique one. "

Goku leaned forward curiously.

" It is known oozaru. "

" ... " Goku stared at him, then started to giggle.

" What? " Old Kai cocked an eyebrow.

" Don't be silly! I've known how to go compact oozaru for many years now! " he burst into the form. Pink fur burst

out of his arms and under his gi top and pants.

" Oh....in that case training you would prove quite pointless. " he sweatdropped, " Saves us time though, that's

always good. "

" How is **this** form going to stop Bebi? I thought ssj3 would work just as well. " Chi-Chi asked.

" Ah, but you see compact oozaru, or ssj4, works much differently. While the others are better at drawing out power,

this form draws out the same amount of power as a ssj2½ while enchancing and strengthing the instincts to their peak. " Rou

Dai Kaioshin motioned to Goku, " How do you feel, Goku? "

" Like I can tell see hear and smell for MILES, Old Kai! " Goku grinned, then paused, " I'm also having strange

Veggie-related thoughts, but Veggie's not here right now. "

" What, kind of "Veggie-related thoughts". " Chi-Chi walked up to him uneasily.

" Like I should come up from behind Veggie and give him a nice long hug. "

" There's nothing strange about that. "

" I normally hug Veggie from the front. "

" ...oh. Well I'm sure its nothing. " she shrugged it off, " ...right? "

Goku looked away, taking a sudden interest in the ground.

" RIGHT, Goku-san. "

_::Veggie's been makin' my heart pound since the nibble...I hope he's alright::_ Goku thought to himself, worried.

" Um, right. " Chi-Chi watched him, then whipped out a small notepad, " Note to self; have talk with Goku-san about

whatever "naughty deed" he's done after we defeat this "Bebi". "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohh, Buu sees Piccolo. " he smiled as he watched Piccolo flying towards the spaceship in the distance while keeping

his ki down to a minimum so he wouldn't be found, " Should I contact him? "

" NO! " Hercule exclaimed. He and Pan were inside pods within Buu, " You don't know if he's possessed or not! "

" His ki doesn't feel possessed. " Buu said, " Those Bebi possesses always have their ki at average instead of

lowering it for safety reasons like Piccolo's doing now. "

" Still, its not a very smart move. Especially when we decided on a plan already. Let's just inact that instead. "

Buu shrugged, " Oh-kay. "

Piccolo landed ontop of the ship, then slid open a hatch in the roof and jumped inside; a determined expression on

his face. He then pulled the hatch shut and locked it behind him.

" Here I go! " Buu took a deep breath, then smushed his hands over face and removed them to reveal it in the

bishounen form. He then sucked in his stomach and molded it until he had a healthy-looking six-pack to rival the other Buu

forms " I sculpt good! " he happily announced, then zipped over to the line and hopped behind a young woman, knocking her

forward. The girl turned to snap at Buu only to stare an awe at him instead.

" Haha.. "

" Excuse me! " Buu nodded.

" This plan was a success! We did it, Buu! " Pan grinned victoriously as she and Hercule remained inside two of the

pods in Buu's stomach.

" Pan-chan, it may be just me, but don't you think all this "hiding in Buu's stomach" may start to be an abuse of

power? And what's even more confusing is that previously whenever Buu stored somebody in his stomach he'd take on physical

attributes of that person but he hasn't done it with us at all. " Hercule thought, confused.

" Must you point out the plothole? " Pan sweatdropped.

" Hey, you! " a voice outside Buu said, annoyed.

Hercule froze, " Is he caught? "

" Are you talking to me? " Buu turned around to face noneother than Kuririn. He froze, recognizing him.

" Don't cut in line like that. Some of us have been waiting here for hours. " the former monk explained.

" Umm, sorry? " Buu put his hand behind his head, _::Kuririn doesn't recognize Buu. Must be a good disguise, or_

_Kuririn going senile::_ he deduced.

" I doubt he's going senile, Buu. " Pan said flatly.

" Eh, its alright. " Kuririn shrugged to Buu, " We're all friends of the Tsufuruzation project. Are you alone? "

" There are two more in my stomach. " Buu pointed to it.

" WAAAAAAAAAHH! " Hercule freaked out.

" What are you saying!? " Pan panicked.

" Hahahahaha! " Kuririn laughed at him, " You're weird. I'm going with my whole family. " he motioned behind him.

Juuhachigou sat on a edge of the sidewalk across the street while Marron stood waving to him. Kuririn waved back, " There's

nothing more honorable than being able to join Bebi-sama's Tsufuruzation project with my whole family. " he said wisely.

Buu blinked.

Bulma walked past the line, counting, " 97...98...99...100. " she put her arm between Buu and Kuririn, " The rest

will remain. Please stand by until Bebi-sama's next order. "

" _▫_Whew_▫_! " Hercule breathed a sigh of relief.

" That was close. " Pan tilted her head.

" Bye-Bye! " Buu waved to Kuririn as he walked off.

" Remain? Oh, no! Wait'll Juuhachigou finds out about this, she'll kill me! " he groaned, hanging his head as the

ship began to take off. Kuririn wandered off back to Juuhachigou and Marron. Juuhachigou with her hand on her cheek and

Marron with her arms folded, shaking her head.

" You're truely Kuririn. " Juuhachigou muttered, exasperated.

Kuririn sighed, " Yeah. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I don't know about this you guys. What if we're not able to pull it off? " Yamcha frowned as he, Tenshinhan, and

Launch sat in their seats. The inside of the ship was built much like an airplane, only without any windows.

" Well its too late to back down now. " Launch folded her arms, " We're probably already in deep space knowing how

fast ships Bulma can make are. "

" Hai but this one's much bigger, I doubt it would go that fast. " Tenshinhan pointed out, " Still we need to keep

ourselves confident. All we have to do is de-possess the right people. "

Yamcha watched as Bulma walked past their row, " Bulma. "

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, " Yes. " she said woodenly.

Yamcha smiled melancholy at her, _::It breaks my heart to see her like this::_ " It'll be alright, Bulma. "

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, then turned back and continued on.

_::She's definately on the list of people-who-once-depossessed-can-help-us::_ Tenshinhan sent Yamcha a mental note.

Yamcha nodded.

Launch felt something, then looked up at the vent above them, " Huh. "

" What? " Tenshinhan asked.

" That's strange, I could've sworn there was someone up there. "

Piccolo sat inside the vent, he backed away from the open slits and sat down in his meditative position, " So I'm

not the only one who escaped Bebi's grasp after all. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So! Am I ready to go then? " Goku asked, in compact oozaru while jogging in place.

" You will be. " the old kai nodded.

" What do you mean I WILL be? I need to get going NOW! Veggie's life is at stake! " Goku gasped in shock.

" What Rou Dai means is, it would be wise if you were to go with these. " Kaibito held out a small and familiar

pouch full of--

" Senzu beans! " Goku gushed, quickly snatching it from him, " Thank u so very much Kaibito! "

" I want you each to take one. " Dai Kaioshin adviced, " You must be at your peak while fighting Bebi and Chi-Chi

must be at hers in order to continue with her plan. "

" I'd love to but its going to be a little hard if Bebi's on Tsufurui-sei and the rest of my group and the sacred

water is back on Earth. " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips and sighed.

" Ho ho ho! Don't underestimate those who are helping you, Chi-Chi. Launch, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan have all gone

undercover with those possessed by Bebi. They are hiding on Tsufuru-sei with the sacred water now as we speak. "

" REALLY? " Chi-Chi gawked, then smirked, " Heh, they desever quite a bit of credit for getting that far. "

Goku handed her a senzu bean and took one out of the bag for himself as well, " Let's go, Chi-chan. " he ate his

bean while she ate hers.

" You wanna bring Kinto'un? " Chi-Chi motioned to the little orange cloud.

" Well he did help save us and Sugorou back in that zone... " Goku pointed out.

" Alright then. Come on Kinto'un. " Chi-Chi smiled. Kinto'un zipped over to them. She glanced lamely at Sugorou and

son, " Well, goodluck getting back to Space-Tanuki-sei or whatever planet you're from. "

" You're too kind. " Sugorou smirked wryly back at her, " I think we'll watch the battle from here though, Kaibito

here can take us back home whenever we like. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku grinned, then put a hand on Chi-Chi who in turn picked up Kinto'un, " See you soon everyone! " he

said and teleported the three of them out of sight.

" ... " silence reigned for about a couple minutes or so.

" You think they'll make it? " Kaibito spoke up.

" That Goku takes his compact-oozaru form too lightly; just because it doesn't turn his hair gold doesn't mean it

does not contain quite a few astounding traits of its own. He'll be able to tell within the first few minutes of battle just

what it can do. " the old kai chuckled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Vejita... " Brolli sat in the driver's seat of his spaceship, half a dozen presents from half a dozen different

planets sitting in shopping bags behind him. After that terrible premonition he had cut his birthday-gift-buying spree short,

" Something horrible has happened. " he said seriously, " And I have a feeling whatever's happened to Vejita has to do with

KAKARROTTO. " he gritted his teeth and surpressed the urge to burst into densetsu form and smash the controls before him in

an angered fury. Instead Brolli took a single deep breath and clutched onto the steering wheel, " Don't worry, I'M COMING

VEJITA!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi surveyed the large amount of people gathered on Tsufuru-sei. He beamed proudly at them.

" Look! It's Bebi-sama! " one of the possessed earthlings pointed to him.

" Bebi-sama! "

" Bebi-sama! " the people cheered him on.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh, BWAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed haughtily.

Buu watched the display, then slid behind a nearby cliff and de-molded himself back to his normal chubby physique,

" Haha, BUU! "

" Okay, let's go save them. " Pan said and with that Buu shot them both out of the holes in his head, returning

her and Hercule to normal size.

" Wait a minute, Pan. How **are** we going to save them? " Hercule held his hands up.

" HEE—— " Pan grinned Son-style, " Its very simple, Ojichan! For I have brought with me a tool capable of cleaning

everyone's insides out so they're Bebi-free! " she whipped out a small medicine bottle, " BEHOLD! "

Hercule stared at it and red the label out loud, " ...laxatives? "

" Yes Ojichan, laxatives! " she popped open the bottle and poured a few brown squares into her hand, " Not to mention

chocolate-flavored! "

" Chocolate! " Buu reached out to grab one, Pan quickly closed her hand.

" No Buu! These are for Bebi's victims! " the demi-demi-saiyajin turned back to Hercule, " All we have to do is make

them take the laxatives, then in about an hour or so there'll be a mass bathroom run and Bebi's evil eggs will be flushed

out of their stomachs and into the tsufuru-sei plumbing system! " Pan said, " So! What do you think? "

" I think, you've been hanging around Vegeta too much lately. " Hercule sweatdropped.

" Yeah, Veggie-san rubs off on **everybody**. " Pan shifted around, " Creepy huh? "

" Hai. " he nodded, " But Pan, Bebi lays his eggs in people's heads, not their stomachs. You can't literally flush

your brains out. "

" ...must you continue to point out the plotholes in this situation or will you help me save the day? " she said,

frustrated.

Hercule sighed, " Fine. Give me some laxatives and I'll help you. "

" HOORAY! " Pan cheered happily and poured some into his hand, then poured some in Buu's hand as well.

" We'd better stay back for now. We finally got in, so let's plan more carefully.

" What, Ojichan? Don't be scared. Let's go! " she excitedly dashed out.

" PAN WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP IN LIKE THAT! " Hercule called out after.

" EVERYONE! EVERYONE! " Pan shouted as she flew overhead.

" Pan?! " Tenshinhan gasped from within the crowd.

" What's she doing she'll get herself killed! " Launch gawked as the demi-demi-saiyajin waved her arms in the air.

" THAT'S BEBI-SAMA'S ENEMY! " one of the random possessee's shouted.

" Kill her! Kill her! " the possessed chanted.

" DEVOUR THE CHOCOLATE LAXATIVES AND BE FREE! " Pan tossed the brown squares into the air where they landed in some

of the people's open mouths.

" Don't laxatives just flush out your intestines? " Yamcha sweatdropped.

" Let her go. " Tenshinhan sighed.

People swallowed the chocolates and within moments began to feel terrible aches in the lower parts of their bodies.

" AHHH! " one man nearly fell over, " Where's the BATHROOMS on this planet?! "

" Its that girl! " Bebi snarled, " Gohan and Videl's daughter! What's she doing here and why isn't she possessed

yet! " he demanded.

Hercule walked over to the people, who were groaning with bladder pains, " It seems to be working...sort of. "

" Everyone! Awaken from your possessed slumber and journey to your local place of waste release! GO FORTH! " Pan

tossed chocolates with both arms swinging outward.

" _▫_KA-POW_▫_! " a foot kicked Pan in the face, knocking her downward.

Piccolo glanced out a window at the top of the spaceship, " What is she doing? "

Hercule recognized who had kicked Pan and ran towards them, " VIDEL! " he screeched to a halt just a few feet away

from his daughter and grandaughter.

" Kaasan! " Pan held one hand on her head as she landed, " Kaasan you have to take one of these, hurry! "

Videl swung her arm around and slapped the demi-demi-saiyajin, " Shuddup! "

" ! " Pan stumbled back, " Somehow I should've expected that with her being possessed and all. " she muttered, then

clasped her hands together, " Come on Kaasan, it's me, Pan. Don't you remember? "

" I didn't forget you, Pan-chan. " Videl said.

Gohan landed behind Pan, " Your Kaasan and I were worrying about you all the time. "

Pan beamed at the sight of him, " TOUSSAN! " she glomped onto his waist.

" But didn't he want to kill you last time? " Hercule pointed out.

" Plothole! " Buu chirped.

" SHUSH! " Pan exclaimed, then turned back to Gohan.

" Now, " Gohan put a hand on her head, " let Bebi-sama put an egg inside you. "

" WAHH! " Pan fell over, " NO. Let ME put a laxative inside YOU. " she held one out, " Try it, its delicious! "

" ... " Gohan just stood there.

" Come on, 4 out of 5 doctors agree! " she teased, waving the chocolate infront of him.

" She can't obey her Toussan. What a troublesome kid. " Videl smirked.

Bebi floated nearby, " Kill that kid! " he ordered.

" Hai. " Gohan and Videl nodded.

Pan backed up in fright, " Oh crap! Not THIS again!! "

_::I will kill Bebi for what he's done to my son::_ Piccolo clenched his fist as he watched the display, " All I have

to do is get some sacred water into that head. " he glowered at Bebi.

Gohan stepped forward and grabbed Pan by the throat, holding her up. His eyes flashed red for a moment. He formed

a ki ball in his free hand, " Die! "

Pan squinted her eyes shut. She burst into ssj and desperately grabbed ahold of Gohan's arm, trying to yank her

neck free, " TOUSSAN NO! "

" _▫_SMACK_▫_! " a kick came out of nowhere, knocking Gohan and Pan backward. Pan sat up, gasping for air. Piccolo slid

out of the spaceship and quietly grabbed the unconsious Gohan, then dragged him into a nearby corridor.

" Just the opportunity I was looking for. " the tall namekian popped open the sacred water and tilted a small amount

into Gohan's mouth. The demi-saiyajin sputtered as the red mist escaped his body. Gohan gasped and sat up, looking wildly

around, " What the-- " he turned to see Piccolo.

" Greetings my son. " Piccolo smirked.

" PICCOLO-SAN! " Gohan glomped him. The older namekian sweatdropped, " Wait, " Gohan let go, " What just happened? "

" Well Bebi possessed you, tsufuru-sei was wished back by Bebi which is where we are now, and your father just

stopped you from killing your only child which had he not in time would have likely infuritated your mother beyond belief and

might even have caused her to mentally snap, and, while that would've been mildly entertaining to watch, is not something I'd

particuarly like to have happen. " Piccolo summed it up.

" Oh. " Gohan blinked, confused and disoriented, " Wait--Toussan's here? " he peeked out around the wall to see Goku

standing there, " But, why is he in compact oozaru form instead of super saiyajin 3? "

" That, I don't have answer to. " Piccolo shrugged, " Care to be filled in on the rest of the goings on? "

Gohan turned to him and smiled, " Gladly. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhh.. " Pan shook her head, dizzy. She rubbed her throat, " Toussan's still strong for someone who doesn't

train regularly anymore. "

" Of course he is! Afterall Gohan's got that special mystic powerup! "

The demi-demi-saiyajin turned to her right to see Goku bent down and grinning at her, " OJICHAN! You're alive! "

" And so is Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, " It's a long story, I'll tell you later! "

" Oh-kay! " she grinned, then paused, " Ojichan? "

" Yes? "

" ...why are you pink and furry? "

" Be-cause I am in compact oozaru form! " Goku said happily, his fur puffing out for a moment, " It is an

oozaru-related form which dramatically increases my saiyajin instincts! Rou Dai Kaioshin said its the only form that I could

possibly defeat Bebi in! "

" Haha! That means we don't have to be scared of Bebi and we can even beat him. " Hercule pumped his fists in the

air.

" Right, Ojichan, let's destroy Bebi and restore everyone! " Pan pointed off over-dramatically into the distance.

" Ac-tually... " Goku started out innocently.

Pan sweatdropped, " You're going to leave me here, aren't you. " she said flatly.

" Well, yes. "

The demi-demi-saiyajin hung her head.

" Hercule, you take care of Panny. I'm going to find Bebi and stop him while Chi-chan and the others continue their

mission! " Goku waved to him as he floated upward.

" You don't have to worry Goku! I know what to do! " Hercule patted Pan on the shoulder, who groaned.

Goku floated higher and then blasted off into the sky.

" Hm. " Hercule looked around, confused, " I wonder where Gohan went all of a sudden? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" "Sugorou Space", huh. Wow that's nuts. " Yamcha murmured as Chi-Chi finished explaining to him, Launch, and

Tenshinhan where she and Goku had been all this time. The four of them were walking around the large crowd of people.

" If you think the concept itself is crazy you oughta see the imaginary-Oujis and that huge glove floating around

there. " Chi-Chi groaned at the thought of it, then perked up, " But I'm happy to be back! "

" I'm glad both you and Goku are back. With him to deter Bebi's attention away from us we should be able to

de-possess some of his victims easily. " Tenshinhan replied.

" So, who exactly are we going to de-possess? " Launch asked. They stopped and looked around at the crowd.

" Bulma of course! She's the one who can get us all back to earth. " Yamcha said suddenly.

" Oh-kay, Bulma. " Chi-Chi whipped out a little notepad and wrote on it.

" Her ki's back in the direction of Bebi and Goku, maybe we should get someone else to help us before we go after

Bulma. " Tenshinhan suggested.

" Good idea. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Now who? "

Vejitto, Gogeta, Raditsu, and Turles walked past them.

" Huh. That was convenient. " Launch blinked.

" But what about Gohan! " Chi-Chi pointed out.

" Oh I'm fine. "

Chi-Chi froze, then turned around to see Gohan standing there wearing a gi the same color as Piccolo's. The namekian

himself standing next to Gohan.

" Hey. " Gohan waved.

" GOHAN-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi wailed and glomped onto him with joy, " Oh thank God you're OH-KAY and back to NORMAL! "

" Uh, haha. " the demi-saiyajin laughed embarassingly, " Well really it was Piccolo-san who de-possessed me. "

Chi-Chi glanced over to see Piccolo holding out a bottle with a similar size to her own, " Thank you Piccolo. "

" Heh. " he smirked, " I'm not just going to stand around while Bebi possesses and steals every person off the planet

that I intend to eventually rule over. Infact if you guys have a way to get everyone back to Earth I have a way to

de-possess them all at once. "

" That's great! " Yamcha grinned.

" However. " Piccolo folded his arms, " According to a completely illogical logic concluded by the previous guardians

of Earth, thanks to the Black Star Dragon Balls being used again, the planet will explode in 2 weeks. "

" TWO WEEKS?! " Chi-Chi nearly choked, " Doesn't that amount of time reset itself after the balls have been brought

back to Earth?! "

" You'd think so, wouldn't you. "

" ... " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Fine. Oh-kay. I can deal with this; its just a minor problem at

this point. "

" A MINOR problem? Kaasan the planet's going to EXPLODE! " Gohan exclaimed.

" As much as I regret it we're going to have to deal with Earth AFTER we get rid of Bebi. Everyone with Popo and

Dende's exception has been infected on the planet, there's no way we could speak to them coherently without the eggs being

removed from their minds. " Piccolo sighed.

" Oh-kay! Let's get going then! " Chi-Chi nodded, " We'll go after the other saiyajin. "

" And Gohan and I will go de-possess Goten, Trunks, Bura, V.2, and the other strong fighters Bebi's infected. "

Piccolo replied.

" Good. "

" Fine. "

" It's settled then. "

" I suppose so. "

" Good luck! "

" You too. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Kuso... " Bebi made a fist as whe stood at the top of the tower staring at one of the monitors on the wall that

displayed the many parts of Tsufuru-sei, " Compact Oozaru form...since when could he do that without a moon! And without

going into oozaru form! "

Bulma typed tsufuru-style buttons on the keyboard she was at, " Compact oozaru can be reached by will after the first

time. Vegeta taught Son Goku how to do that. "

" If that's true, why can't I change like he did? I have Vegeta's body. He's even a pure saiyajin! " Bebi exclaimed.

_:::" ▫hic▫ " Vegeta hiccuped, floating about his now red-tinted unconsious with a confused look on his face.:::_

" Perhaps it is the lack of zeno units. " Bulma sat back in her chair.

" "Zeno"? " Bebi looked at her, perturbed, " What is that! " he demanded.

" A type of light given off by the moon. When reflected through saiyajin eyes it triggers a chemical reaction in the

tail that transforms the saiyajin into his or her oozaru form. Those who can control themselves in oozaru form, such as

Vegeta, can compress their ki down as in regular form. When you compress your ki while you are an oozaru, it transforms you

into a compact oozaru, or super saiyajin 4, whichever term you prefer. " Bulma explained, " At least, that's what _Vegeta_

told me. " she stared at her keyboard, longing at the sound of his name, " VEGETA... " she squinted her eyes shut and

clenched her fists, starting to sweat.

" Trying to fight it, eh? You must really love him. " Bebi snickered.

Bulma glanced over, then gasped to see a part of his left arm crusted over with blood, " Vegeta's arm! What happened

to it? It needs medical attention! "

Bebi turned and glared at her, instantly Bulma clutched her head in mental pain and let out a shriek. Her eyes turned

dull again and she returned to her work, " You're both, very stubborn people. "

" _▫_FWOOSH_▫_! " a ki was quickly approaching the tower.

Bebi smirked wickedly at the ki, " Come on! I won't be afraid of you even if you are more powerful. I will kill

every saiyajin! "

Bulma watched him, concerned, " Bebi-sama. "

" _▫_BOOOM_▫_! " the wall nearby exploded. Bulma coughed as the dust cleared to reveal Goku hovering there.

" Veggie-body-snatcher. " Goku acknowledged him.

Bebi laughed, " Son Goku. So you've decided on this form to take me on, eh? "

" I can tell you right now its strong e-nough to defeat you. " Goku said, unbelievably aware of all goings on around

him due to his heightened instincts. His ki crackled around him, short-circiting Bulma's computer. She got up and turned to

run, " BULMA! " Goku cried out.

" Don't call me. You're Bebi-sama's enemy, that means you are **my** enemy. " she sneered.

Goku pouted, hurt.

" Damn saiyajin...I hope you go straight to hell. " the possessed genius snarled at him, then ran off.

" Bulma... " Goku's eyes watered up, " My very first friend. " he turned to Bebi and glared at him, " You are so

terrible. I do not know if I could forgive you. " his voice wavered.

" Your "forgiveness" is unimportant to me. " Bebi chuckled, " You see, I must avenge my people. And destorying the

saiyajins is the purpose I was created for! "

" I can understand being misguided by the anger of those who created you, but all these other things; possessing my

friends, Chi-chan, bringing back your home planet and kidnapping them here, you did that of your own free will. Why? "

" Oh that's very simple. You see, with the saiyajin completely destroyed, my purpose was complete. And with my

purpose was complete than what reason did I have to be here? So I simply decided that ruling over Earth--with its

tsufurujin-like people, would bring the meaning back to my life. And lo and behold, it did. "

" But you took their MINDS!....and you took my **Veggie**. " Goku made a fist on the last word, " It doesn't even look

like Veggie anymore. "

" Vegeta's body was too small to be taken seriously as the ruler of a planet. You can't exactly loom over people

with a height of 5'2 and a waist that has love-handles on it. " Bebi patted his sides, which were now much broader than

Vegeta's, " And as for his brain, its floating off somewhere in his subconsious; probably heart-broken at your 'death'. " he

stepped closer towards Goku only to feel a sudden pain his left arm. The arm went limp on him, " What the?! " Bebi went to

pick up his left arm with his right only to have the left arm swing back and grab him by the throat while Vegeta's tail

wrapped around his right leg and pulled it partway back, causing Bebi to trip.

" YAY! Veggiesback! " Goku happily exclaimed, " Sort of! "

" VEGETA... " Bebi growled warningly.

Vegeta held on tighter to his throat in a daze, still very unaware of what was going on.

" LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA OR YOU'LL KILL US BOTH! " Bebi yelled only to be kicked in the chin a second later and burst

through the back wall of his tower. The feeling started to come back to his arm and Bebi quickly pulled it away, coughing

and sputtering while Goku flew at him. He gave Nango a hard yank and thrust the tail back into its usual spot, then blocked

Goku's oncoming punch.

Bebi started a flurry of punches at the larger saiyajin only to have Goku easily sway back and forth, dodging each

one. The tsufurujin blasted Goku with a kiai, knocking him backward. Bebi formed a large pink ki blast and shot it at Goku,

who dodged it while flying back at him and then disappeared suddenly. He blinked only to have Goku's fist suddenly punch the

side of his face. The pink blast Goku had dodged came flying towards him again from the other direction and collided with

his back.

" AHHHH! " Goku cried out. Nango slapped Bebi across the back and Bebi just snickered. The saiyajin fell foward and

Bebi swung his body towards Goku, kneeing him in the gut. Goku spat out saliva, choking with his eyes squinted shut. They

suddenly flung open in alertness and the larger saiyajin stared at Bebi with a wild look on his face, shocking the

Tsufurujin. Goku swung his foot up and kicked Bebi back up into the sky, then teleported behind him and elbowed him downward.

Goku teleported before Bebi again only to be kiai'd off of him. Goku screeched to a halt and formed a ball of ki in his hands

, then hurled himself at Bebi while letting out an animalistic scream of rage.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Great!...Yes!...He's over there!...Punch him!...Behind you! " Sugorou shouted and cheered on as he watched the

crystal ball.

" Bebi's not weak at all, he can compete with ssj4. He's something. " Kaibito commented.

" HAH! What are you watching? " Rou Dai Kaioshin said, frustrated, " I don't think Goku has used his real strength

yet. "

" Really? " Kaibito gasped in shock.

" What is he thinking? Why doesn't he get serious!? " Rou gritted his teeth, annoyed as his eyebrow twitched.

The portara fusion turned back to the crystal ball, then realized something and turned a pale purple, " Vegeta. "

" Huh? "

" That's why he's not using his full power, he doesn't want to hurt Vegeta--that's who Bebi's inhabiting right now. "

Kaibito flopped back onto his rear end, nervous, " OHHHHHH! It's Buu and the Genki-Dama all OVER again! "

" Oh dear...this could be a problem. " Rou folded his arms, " Vegeta or not, Bebi has to be stopped and compact

oozaru form is the only one that can do it! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, there they are. " Chi-Chi said as she, Launch, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan watched the fusions, Raditsu, and

Turles standing around, " Shall we get going? "

" I guess. " Yamcha shifted around uneasily. The human quartet walked up to the saiyajin one.

" _▫_A-HEM_▫_! " Chi-Chi coughed, getting their attention, " Hello. "

" Hey Chi-Chi. " Turles waved.

" All hail Bebi-sama... " the other three said in a dazed hypnotic trance.

" ... " Chi-Chi and the others stared blandly at Turles, " You're not POSSESSED?! " she exclaimed.

" Nope. I slept through all that. " Turles shrugged, then smirked, " Different internal clock ya know. " he pointed

to his head.

" Then why are you HERE helping BEBI!? "

" I'm not helping Bebi. " Turles blinked, then rubbed his hands together maliciously, " As an evil type-3 saiyajin I

happen to have a passionate desire for wanton destruction--so I came here to blow up random objects--is that so bad? "

Chi-Chi bopped him over the head, " YES! "

" Such a violent person. " Turles snorted, rubbing his head, " Say, what's in the pot? "

" Here, I'll show you. " she boastfully replied, then opened it and splashed a bit onto the fusions and Raditsu, who

all instantly let out screams of pain and half fell over. A red mist escaped off of them and into the air.

" Uhhhh...my head. " Raditsu groaned.

" Ah, success. " Tenshinhan said as he watched them get up.

" I got a headache, Jitto. "

" You are not the only one---huh? " Vejitto suddenly noticed his surroundings, " Goggie where are we? "

" I dunno. " Gogeta shrugged.

" You're on the restored Tsufuru-sei. " Chi-Chi explained.

" Hai, I didn't think this was Bejito-sei.. " Gogeta blinked, then grinned, " Cuz if it was then Onna and the rest of

you guys would be crushed under the 10x Earth's gravity that Bejito-sei has! "

" Ha ha, and by the way, "thank you Chi-Chi from releasing us from Bebi's twisted grasp". " Chi-Chi sarcastically

remarked.

" Is that what happened. " Raditsu folded his arms.

" Wow Chi-Chi that's really mature of you to save us like that. " Vejitto said, surprised.

" You're welcome. " Chi-Chi smiled.

" There's gotta be a reason. " Gogeta narrowed his eyes at her, " There is always a reason. "

" _▫_Gasp_▫_ There is NOT! Can't I be nice to you two demi-Oujis without a "reason"? " Chi-Chi mock-gasped.

The fusions stared at her lamely.

Chi-Chi sighed, defeated, " Alright. We need your power to help us beat Bebi and de-possess Bulma, the Ouji, and

everyone else. "

" Now THAT makes sense. " Gogeta nodded, content.

" That it does Goggie! " Vejitto chirped, " So, " he turned to the others, " where to first? "

Yamcha grinned, " Bulma of course! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! " Bebi landed blow after blow upon the front of Goku's gi. The larger saiyajin smiled at him.

Bebi glared back at him, " I won't let you smile! " he swung his fist again, this time Goku caught it by the wrist.

" Pardon me. I am surprised as well. I never thought I could be so powerful. " Goku continued to smile.

" What are you talking about!? " Bebi snapped.

Goku pointed to his face with the other hand, " Your blows are like insect stings to me now. "

" Err... " Bebi growled then kicked Goku down into the ground below, " SHUDDUP! "

The large saiyajin hopped to his feet and dusted himself off, unhurt.

" How about this? Revenge Death Ball! " Bebi formed another huge black and red genki-dama over his head.

Goku stood up and stared at it, " ... "

Out in the distance a large spaceship landed onto Tsufuru-sei. Brolli kicked open the door and ran out of his ship,

" VEJITA! " he called out, then murmured, " What is this place, it wasn't here when I left. VEJITA! "

Bebi glanced off in the largest saiyajin's direction, " Another saiyajin ki. " his eyes widened in shock, " A HUGE

saiyajin ki. Bigger than Son Goku's. "

" HUH?! " Goku froze, " "Bigger than".....AHHH! It's the big meanie! I can't deal with him right now! I'm trying to

save my VEGGIE! "

Bebi chuckled, " You won't live long enough to save your "Veggie". REVENGE DEATH BALL! " he threw the huge attack at

Goku, who held his hands out and caught it, struggling to try and push attack backwards.

" AAARG! " the large saiyajin cried out as the blast engulfed him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" GOKU! " Kaibito gasped in horror as the crystal ball itself started glowing bright yellow.

" Oh no! He used that move again! " Sugorou exclaimed.

" ... " Kaibito and Old Kai glanced over at him.

" Not that I was here to see Bebi use it the first time nor know anything that went on in this battle before I met

Goku-- "

" Plothole. " Kaibito said lamely.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MWAHAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed as the smoke from his attack cleared, " I succeeded! "

The rest of the smoke blew away to reveal a single, thin pillar remaining, Goku standing ontop of it.

" BWAH!? " Bebi fell over, then lept to his feet, " Impossible! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_WHEW_▫_! He's playing again. He scared me good. My heart was pounding. " Rou let out a sigh of relief.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD'VE SO NARROWLY ESCAPED THAT BLAST! " Bebi yelled at Goku, then muttered, " He should be

hurt. I hit him! "

" Give up...you can't beat me. " Goku glared at him.

" WHAT?! "

" Afterall, " Goku's smirk slipped into a grin, " I'm Veggie's "NUMBER 1"! " he made a thumbs-up.

" Uh-huh. " Bebi sweatdropped.

" Now you better return my Veggie to me RIGHT NOW! Your strength cannot compare to mine. "

" ERRR... " the tsufurujin growled, upset, " Shut up SHUT UP **SHUT UP!!!** " he shot random blasts at Goku, who

merely stood there while Bibishii taunted the blasts, easily swaying just out of the way at the last second.

" I have no time to play with you. Let's call it quits. "

" PLAY?! You think this is all a GAME?! " Bebi roared at him.

" I don't want to play with you. I WANT MY VEGGIE BACK! AND EVERYONE ELSE BACK TO NORMAL! " Goku screamed.

" _▫_POW_▫_! " something suddenly struck Bebi from behind and sent him careening into the ground below.

" Grrrr... "

" AH?! " Goku froze in place to see Brolli hovering there, growling down at Bebi. The densetsu noticed Goku and

instantly they locked into a death-glare. Brolli zipped infront of Goku and grabbed him by the front of the gi, startling

him.

" WHERE IS VEJITA!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU BRAINLESS CRYBABY! " Brolli yelled at Goku.

" I have not done ANYTHING to Veggie. " Goku snorted, folded his arms and slapping Brolli's arm away, " And I don't

think that information is any of your business. "

" IF IT INVOLVES VEJITA IT IS! " Brolli snapped at him, " NOW WHERE IS HE?! "

" You just attacked him. " Goku lamely pointed downward.

" Huh?! " Brolli was taken aback, " What are you talking about?! "

" One of the planets Freeza had the saiyajin destory back when he enslaved them was a planet called Tsufuru-sei.

They made some kind of mutant-alien-Cell-like creature and programmed him to attack and destroy Veggie's Toussan. But since

Veggie's Toussan is dead, the creature--Bebi--went after Veggie instead. He possessed little Veggie and had his eggs possess

nearly everyone else on Earth, that's how he got access to the dragonballs and used the black-star ones to wish his

homeplanet back. He then brought some of his victims here to act as Tsufurujin. " Goku explained, " The person you just

attacked was Veggie--possessed by Bebi. "

" You lie! That person is even bigger than me! There's no way he could be-- "

" --he morphed and mutated Veggie's body to meet his own needs. " Goku frowned, hurt, " Veggie didn't even do

anything to deserve this... " he sniffled.

" ... " Brolli froze in place, shocked, " Vejita....my sweet, beautiful, dainty little Vejita.... " he clenched his

fists and burst into 1/2 ssj, " How could you have let this happen to him! HOW COULD YOU STAND BY WHILE VEJITA WAS POSSESSED

AND HIS PERFECTLY-PETITE BODY MUTILATED INTO **THAT!** "

Bebi sweatdropped from below, " I take offense to that. "

" ME?! " Goku gawked.

" Yes YOU! Where were YOU while Vejita was being possessed! " Brolli demanded.

" ! " Goku paused. _::I was out sparring with Pan and waiting for Veggie to get there::_ he thought fearfully.

_:::" See you soon little Veggie! " Goku happily waved to him from the open front door, partly wanting to stay there_

_and wait to spar until Vegeta had cooked food for the others who had yet to come home, " I luv u! "_

_Vegeta chuckled. Chi-Chi was fuming out of the corner of his eye, " You too, Kakarrotto. " he waved back._

_" Haha! " Goku laughed and flew off along with Pan.:::_

" Veggie....oh Veggie I am sorry. " Goku whispered to himself, shaking.

" You LEFT him all alone to deal with Bebi while you SPARRED! " the largest saiyajin shouted, accusingly " You KNOW

Vejita is weaker than you! You should've stayed there and protected him! Or at least gone to his aid! "

" I DID come to Veggie's "aid"! "

" Pft, yeah, **after** he was possessed. " Brolli rolled his eyes.

" OOOOH! " Goku fumed, his fur standing on end.

" **I** would have never let Vejita out of my sight. And he won't be ever again once I de-possess him of this annoyance

and make Vejita mine. " Brolli smirked, cracking his knuckles.

" "Annoyance?!" " a vein bulged on Bebi's forehead.

" HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Goku laughed defiantly at Brolli.

" And that would be--? "

Goku grinned, " That is one thing you can never do now! You cannot make Veggie "yours" because **I**--- " he suddenly

froze, then let out a gasp, _::Oh my! I was just a-bout to flaunt my naughty deed which I didn't even mean to really do and_

_that I know is WRONG! Ohhhhh, I am such a bad peasant!::_ Goku nervously berated himself, looking away and covering his mouth

wiht his hands, _::I am a naughty naughty peasant::_ he shook his head rapidly back and forth, _::Forgive me, Veggie!::_

" ...well? " Brolli said, snapping Goku out of it.

" ?! " Goku looked over at him.

" WHY will I be unable to make Vejita mine? " Brolli asked, suspicious.

" Ah--haha ha ha ha. " Goku laughed nervously, " That is not important now! What IS important is defeating Bebi! "

he brushed Brolli aside, then flew down at Bebi, " HAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Bebi moved to a defensive position only to have a blast of wind come from the right at the very last second. Brolli

sent a devastating kick to Goku's side, knocking him into the air.

" WAAAAHHHHH! " Goku cried out.

" Now, " Brolli walked up to Bebi, who was a good two inches or so taller than him. Brolli hovered up a bit and put

his hand on Bebi's chin, then tilted the head in several different ways.

" What are you doing? " Bebi sweatdropped.

" Kakarrotto was telling the truth. This is definately Vejita's facial structure. " Brolli nodded thoughtfully, " And

this in turn is indeed Vejita's body. " he let go, then burst into densetsu form, " FORGIVE ME FOR THE ONCOMING PAIN VEJITA!"

" ACK?! " Bebi gasped at the sheer power radiating off of Brolli, _::He is....his saiyajin power surpasses Vegeta..._

_even Son Goku...I have never seen anything like this::_

" AAAARRRR!! " Brolli swung his fist at Bebi only to have a knee kicked into the top of his head, slamming him down

through a floor or so of ground.

" YAHHH! " Goku bounced off Brolli's head and landed his own punch to Bebi's gut.

Bebi choked in pain, then swung around to have Goku stike his hand out and launch several strong kiai's at him. Bebi

struggled to reorient himself just as the saiyajin teleported behind him and launched another kiai, only to have Bebi swing

his body around at this one and in turn launch a kick to be deflected by Goku's own.

" ... " Goku and Bebi stared at each other, determined.

" _▫_FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_▫_! " a huge green ki blast came out of nowhere and hit Goku and Bebi, knocking them away from

each other. A huge arm grabbed Bebi from behind and another grabbed his neck.

" Hi there. "

Bebi looked back and gasped to see Brolli grinning wickedly at him.

" I think now would be a good time to release Vegeta's body, don't you? "

" I'm not giving up this body for you OR your friend. " Bebi snorted.

" KAKARROTTO IS **NOT** MY FRIEND! " Brolli squeezed Bebi's neck tighter, causing the tsufurujin to sputter,

" Kakarrotto is a monster! Draining the life from my rightful otokohime and forcing him to train harder and harder, putting

infinate amounts of stress upon Vejita to become stronger than himself! " he growled deep within his throat, " I on the other

hand do not care how strong Vejita is, for I have the power to protect him from any of his enemies that may try to harm him;

especially Kakarrotto! "

" If you have such a power then where were YOU when I possessed "Vejita". At least "Kakarrotto" was on the planet. "

Bebi taunted him.

" Ah.. " Brolli faultered, " I WAS BUYING BIRTHDAY PRESENTS FOR VEJITA! HIS 57TH BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS! "

" Fifty-seve---really he's that old?! " Bebi gawked.

" Heh, it may be considered old for a human or even your own species, but saiyajin age infinately slowly after they

hit their prime. Infact we can live up to at least 500 years; so techincally Vejita and I are very young for saiyajin. "

Brolli explained.

" Lovely. " Bebi remarked.

The densetsu narrowed his eyes at Bebi, " Vejita was lovely...UNTIL YOU MUTATED HIS BODY!! " his grip intensified and

Bebi began to seriously choke.

Goku screeched to a halt and prepared to teleport to where they two were, " AHHH! HE'S GONNA KILL VEGGIE! "

" BEBI-SAMA! " Bulma cried out as she watched the action on the monitor. She backed away, then whipped around and

headed for the controls, " Bebi-sama...Bebi-sama...you can't die...a plan is waiting for you... "

" Urrg...you..fool... " Bebi choked out, " You will achieve nothing through this. "

" What?! " Brolli exclaimed, then let out a scream as something grabbed his tail and squeezed roughly, sending him

back into 1/2 ssj mode, " AAHH! " he fell downwards.

" HA HA HA! " Bebi laughed with glee only to be struck with a semi-large yet very heavy ki blast that sent him

into the rocks below. Goku flew downwards and landed several feet away from Bebi, who struggled to his feet.

Goku walked confidently towards Bebi, who's back was facing him. Bebi leaned against one of the rocks and started to

laugh again, this time in victory.

" Hahahahaha, looks like you forgot an important fact. You're only hurting your buddy, not me. Poor Vegeta. Being

hurt so badly by those close to him. " Bebi shrugged it off. Goku stepped closer to him and instantly Bebi's left arm began

to quake, _::Again?! What did he DO to that--::_

" _▫_Glomp_▫_ "

" Eh?! " Bebi froze. The saiyajin was hugging onto him.

" Veggie. " Goku said quietly while rubbing the ouji's left arm with his own, " Veggie listen to me. We're gonna get

you through this--me and Chi-chan--we have a plan you see, and...I want you to be really brave Veggie because I know it'll

work you just have to trust me! "

The left arm almost went numb.

" I'm sorry for not being there before. But I can't do anything to change that so I'm going to have to help you now

as best I can. I'm going to save you Veggie. I can't make it without you. " he choked back. Vegeta's right ear started to

quiver as well.

Bebi shook his head clear and he knocked Goku away with his right arm, then clutched the ear, " ENOUGH WITH YOUR

SENTIMENTAL NONSENSE! WHAT KIND OF SAIYAJIN ARE YOU! "

Goku smiled, " I'm Veggie's! " he then got a more serious expression on his face, " And Veggie wouldn't die that

easily. "

Bebi blinked at him, then grinned wickedly, " Come on then...you can't hurt me at all! "

The large saiyajin nodded, " I see you don't understand saiyajin, not at all. We get stronger when we fight

harder; we're a species of warriors. "

Bebi chuckled, " "Warriors"...such nonsense. You disgust me! " he turned his body and shot a ki blast at Goku, who

deflected it, shocking the tsufurujin.

" Heh, looks like you haven't figured out all the details of working Veggie's body yet after all. " Goku smirked,

forming a ball of ki, " Here, lemmie give u a little lesson. " he ran at Bebi, " HAAAAAAA! " Goku launched his ki-blast,

knocking the still-shocked Bebi backwards through several buildings.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't believe this! BROLLI'S here! " Chi-Chi groaned as she and the others journeyed quietly and swiftly towards

the tower Bulma was in.

" Maybe we should go help Toussan. " Vejitto contemplated.

" NO WAY! " Chi-Chi snapped, then slapped her hands over her mouth in shock and went back to speaking in a whisper,

" No way. Goku-san can handle this. Right now we need your help to de-possess Bulma. Once she's back on our side it'll be

easy to find a way to get all the other victims off the planet and back to Earth and how to get some of this stuff to the

Ouji without us being killed in the process. "

" Hn. " Tenshinhan put his hand on the wall of the tower. He looked up and sensed Bulma's ki near the top, " The top

is open. Meaning all doors to the tower itself can be assumed securely locked and guarded. It would be best if we were to

make a slow ascent to the top and enter through there. "

" Umm, wouldn't Bebi see us flying up his tower? " Yamcha sweatdropped.

Tenshinhan smirked, " Not if we go from behind. " he started to walk around the side of the tower, " Follow me. "

" Alright, everyone ready? " Chi-Chi said. The others nodded.

Gogeta raised his hand, " Why are we following your orders again? "

" Because you want to save the Ouji. " Chi-Chi flatly replied.

" I nominate myself the new leader. " Turles raised his hand, then plunked a fake mustache above his lip and raised

his other hand, " I second the nomination." he took the fake mustache off, put his hands back down and folded them, " It is

settled. "

" NO IT'S--no its not! " Chi-Chi hissed, " You can't second your own motion! "

" In that case...Raditsu seconds it. " Turles pointed to the largest saiyajin among them.

" NO I DON'T?! " Raditsu gawked, " And why do you always have to pick on me. " he muttered.

" Cuz I like you. " he grinned.

" I am so lucky. " Raditsu sarcastically remarked.

" Listen, let's just go ahead with the plan we already had planned out. " Tenshinhan suggested.

" Fine.. " Turles grumbled.

And with that the group blasted off into the air.

" ... " Launch sweatdropped, still standing on the ground.

" ACK! " Tenshinhan paused, " Sorry 'bout that. " he flew down to pick her up only to have Launch whip out a jetpack,

put it on, and press the start button, sending her zooming up into the air past Tenshinhan and the others. Tenshinhan floated

there for a moment, windblown, " ...oh-kay. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Kuso... " Bebi clenched his fists as he hovered in the air, bruised and a little bloody from Goku's recent attack,

" I won't... "

_::Bebi-sama, please listen.::_ a voice appeared in Vegeta's head. Bebi recognized it immediately.

" Bulma? "

Bulma busily typed keys on the tsufurujin computer before her, " We have to kill all the saiyajin to create a new

universe. It's your dream, so don't give up. "

Bebi cocked an eyebrow, " Dream? "

" Bebi-sama, please look at the tower. " she called out.

The tsufurujin glanced over to see a dozen small satelites littering the edges of the open part of the tower. They

all turned upwards towards him.

" This is a boost up machine. It reflects the moon's rays and shines them back many times over. "

" Boost up machine? " Bebi mumbled, surprised.

" Yes. I will boost the ray to 1000 times stronger and shoot it to you. " she grinned, " You'll be able to transform

instantly! "

Bebi shifted uneasily, " But I won't be able to control myself. Do I have to change into a mad monster? "

" Byebye, Bebi! " a voice chirped from beside him. Bebi turned in shock to see Goku just 6 to 8 feet away from him, a

ball of ki forming in his hands.

" KA...MEH.... "

Bebi twitched as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at Goku.

" HA...MEH.... "

A light began to flicker from the tower behind them.

" Now's my chance! " Bulma announced.

The moon eclipsed the satelites on the tower sending a burst of bright zeno light at the duo.

Bebi turned around and shouted, " WAIT BULMA! " the light engulfed him and he began to scream.

Goku gasped, " What the--? "

" NOW what are you doing to Vejita! " a voice snapped at Goku from below. Goku twitched and for a passing moment

thought of letting loose his half-formed kamehameha at the saiyajin below.

" Is the tower "shaking"? " Raditsu stared at it, then tilted his head to look past it only to have Turles push him

back.

" DON'T! Those are zeno rays over there!...unless of course you want to go Oozaru and reek destruction on the

surrounding area. " the evil type-3 saiyajin nodded, then smirked, " Infact.. " he turned to peek around only to have Chi-Chi

whip out the nyou-bo and smack him over the head with it before he had the chance, " OWW! "

" Please avoid making this any more difficult for us. " she put her hand on her hip.

" You know you shouldn't be using other people's weapons like that. " Turles pointed to it.

" Yeah, that's Kaasan's weapon he inherited from his adoptive grandpa. " Gogeta stated.

" That doesn't mean I can't use it! "

" We can argue about this later. " Yamcha said, " We have to get to Bulma! "

Bebi's scream turned into a roar as Vegeta went oozaru, causing all his clothing to rip off with the exception of the

Bebi armor, gloves, and boots. As the ouji's body enlarged Bebi enlarged inside him. A golden oozaru emerged and landed ontop

of the ground, roaring and waving his arms in the air. Bebi began to pound his chest.

" AHHH! Veggie's in oozaru form now?! " Goku gawked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" What an idiot, is he trying to destroy his own planet? " Rou Dai Kaioshin exclaimed as the group watched through

the crystal ball.

" What do you mean by that? " Kaibito asked.

Rou narrowed his eyes, " If he becomes an oozaru without the proper training in that form he'll be completely unable

to control himself the way Goku and Gohan were back when they entered that form. That's why saiyajin are trained from their

childhood how to master oozaru form so they can control it incase they ever need to use it. "

" Oh. " the portara fusion turned back to the globe.

Rou closed his eyes, " He has lost control...he is only a monster... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I did it, Bebi-sama. " Bulma said as she watched the monitor. Her eyes glew red as she grinned manically,

" Kill that saiyajin. Kill Son Goku--ACK?! " she let out a yelp as someone grabbed her from behind.

" Sorry 'bout this Bulma. " Yamcha laughed embarassingly as he held her back.

" LET GO OF ME! BEBI-SAMA! I'M BEING ATTACKED!! "

Tenshinhan popped open the bottle of sacred water, which was dangerously low in supply, " Heh, its a good thing we're

de-possessing Bulma and not you, " he glanced over at Chi-Chi, " That would be infinately harder. "

" Hn. " Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare.

" Ah--haha. " Tenshinhan nervously walked away from her, then splashed the remainder of the water with the exception

of a few drops at Bulma.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Bulma cried out in pain as the red mist left her. She stumbled foreward, then grabbed ahold of

one of the machines, panting heavily.

" Bulma? " Yamcha offered, worried.

" ! " Bulma jolted to attention. She looked around the tower she currently stood inside. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Launch,

Chi-Chi, Vejitto, Gogeta, Raditsu, and Turles were all standing behind her.

" Hey, welcome back to the land of free-will. " Vejitto grinned.

" Vegeta.... " Bulma murmured, " I have to save Vegeta! " she cried out desperately as she whipped around and turned

to the controls, only to find the buttons on them now appear meaningless to her, " What the--? "

" You probably lost whatever tsufuru-related knowledge you were able to access from Bebi's egg due to it being

destroyed by the sacred water. " Tenshinhan deduced, " No need to panic. "

" Bebi has Vegeta's body...and he's going to kill Son-kun?! " Bulma gawked, then determindly pointed off into the

distance, " QUICK! TO THE LAB! "

" Bulma, we're on Tsufuru-sei. We can't get to the lab. It's on Earth. " Yamcha said.

" ... " Bulma peered out a nearby window to see the entire landscape was different, she suddenly noticed the giant

glowing ssj oozaru trashing the background and paled, " ...oh boy. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_KA-POW_▫_! _▫_KA-BLAM_▫_! _▫_SMACK_▫_! " Bebi punched and kicked various parts of the planet around.

Hercule and Pan clung to each other, Pan nervous and Hercule in fright.

" What kind of creature is that?! Some giant ape? " the demi-demi-saiyajin gawked.

" What's going on? Does this planet create monsters? " Hercule said.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bebi threw another rock to the ground, then turned and shot a pink beam from his mouth, " RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " the beam

destroyed several large mountains.

Goku and Brolli both put up defense ki-shields to avoid being hit by falling debris.

" RAAAAAAAA! " Bebi came flying downward towards them. Goku turned in shock and started to let out a scream as Bebi

slammed his combined fists at him, sending the saiyajin spiraling downward and crashing into the ground.

" Haha! " Brolli pointed at Goku, then wobbled slightly from the force of Bebi landing on the planet again.

Bebi stood up and began to wave his arms and roar again.

Goku poked his head out of the debris, " His power is incredible. " he murmured as Bebi wandered off to attack the

city.

" You know.. " Brolli smirked as he appeared hovering nearby Goku, " Bebi tore Vejita's clothes apart when he went

oozaru. When Vejita changes back he's going to be naked. "

" OHH! " Goku gasped, covering his mouth with his fists, " Veggie is not comfortable being nude in public! "

" Luckily I have plenty of nice clothes I bought Vejita for his birthday that are in my ship for him to wear once

he's de-possessed AND de-oozaru'd! " the densetsu grinned.

" VEGGIE IS **NOT** GOING TO WEAR YOUR YUCKY PURCHASED OUTFITS! " Goku blew a raspberry at him, then smiled and took

his gi top off, " I have just the thing for Veggie to wear! "

" You're going to give Vejita that half-beaten-up gi shirt of yours. " Brolli said flatly.

" Yes I am. " Goku nodded thoughtfully, folding the shirt up and sticking it beside him under the gi sash.

" Hmph, we'll just see who's clothing Vejita prefers then, won't we. " the densetsu folded his arms, then growled

under his breath, " KAKARROTTO. "

" Big meanie. " Goku muttered back.

" WHATWASTHAT! "

" Oh nothing..nothing... " Goku said innocently, looking away.

Brolli narrowed his eyes, " Because I could've sworn you said something just now. "

" Must've been the wind floating through your empty head. "

" YOU DARE MOCK ME, KAKARROTTO! " Brolli's ki flared up and he lept before Goku, " I SHALL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! "

" I a-pologize. "

" What? " Brolli said flatly, going back down to normal form.

" Super saiyajin 4 makes me very unpredictable and a lil forceful. I cannot be held li-a-ble for my actions due to

this form's intensity. Infact I can barely tell just what I'll do next. " Goku cheerfully admitted.

" Well, good for you. " Brolli said skeptically as he walked past him and floated up into the air, " You stay here

and perform your "unpredictable actions"; I'LL go rescue Vejita. " he blasted off.

" HEY! NO WAY! I AM RESCUING VEGGIE! " Goku exclaimed, then flew off after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh, my poor Veggie! However am I going to save him now. " Goku worriedly watched Bebi thrash about the city

while his possessed minions screamed and ran for cover, " Hmm... " he folded his arms, then accidently bumped into Bebi's

left arm.

" WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " Bebi let out a howl of pain as the arm instantly went numb. He snarled and instantly snatched

Goku with his right hand, " RRRRrrr... " he growled, then paused to see Goku smirking back up at him.

" Heehee.. " Goku grinned, then started to rub the oozaru's thumb with his hands while humming.

Bebi tilted his head, then noticed his thumb beginning to glow red, " What the-- "

" Hm? " Goku instantly looked up.

" ! " Bebi bit his tongue.

" Did u just speak? " Goku asked curiously.

" Umm, no? "

" HA! " Goku pointed at him victoriously, only to freeze in place as Bebi swung his arm down and sent it barreling

through the ground. Goku started trying to pull himself out of Bebi's grasp as he neared an oncoming building, " AHHHHHHH! "

" _▫_BOOMPF_▫_! "

" Boompf? " Goku blinked, then gasped to see Vejitto and Gogeta holding Bebi's giant fist back, " Gasp! Ji-chan and

Goggie! You came to rescue me! " he grinned.

" Hey Toussan! " Vejitto chirped.

" We felt your ki in trouble so we came to help! " Gogeta added.

" That we are! We also brought some friends! " Vejitto pointed just past Bebi's fist.

Goku looked back to see Gohan and Goten holding back Bebi's forearm. Piccolo had super-sized himself and currently

had a grip on Bebi's neck. Grasping Bebi's other arm down onto the ground were Mirai, Trunks, and Bura.

" HI Kakarroujo! " Bura chirped, " Sorry about before! Piccolo cured us! "

" You're welcome. " Piccolo smirked, then squeezed Bebi's neck tighter.

" ACK!...Curse...you.. " Bebi twitched.

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " Now all we have to do is pour the sacred water on him and Veggie will be FREE! " he

gushed.

" Uh, yeah, about that... " Piccolo trailed off.

" We kinda ran out of sacred water by the time we were finished de-possessing the others. " Gohan laughed nervously.

" WHAT?! " Goku finally popped out of Bebi's grasp.

" MWAHAHAHA! " Bebi laughed, " Ah how I enjoy the irony. You finally get me down and you don't have the tools to

finish the job! "

" Actually, I think we do. " Piccolo smirked.

" Huh? " Bebi paused.

_::Afterall, the only thing keeping him like this is his tail::_ Piccolo sent a mental message to Goku.

_::Ahh! So all I have to do is--::_

_::Cut off his tail:: _the tall namekian finished.

Goku stared at him blankly, then looked over at his own tail, who's eyes mentally watered up at the thought,

_::But, Piccolo, Veggie luvs his lil tail. And so does Bibishii who is Veggie's tail's wife I cannot just murder Veggiestail_

_on him!::_

Piccolo sighed, _::Fine. Then just injure it enough to disrupt the flow of zeno energy to Vegeta's body::_

_::Oh-kay!::_ Goku gave him a cheerful thumbs up, then flew upward into the air.

" What are you doing? " Bebi demanded, trying to move. The saiyajin, demi-saiyajin, and namekian all powered up and

held him tighter in place, " LET GO! " he struggled under their hold.

_::On my signal we jump backwards::_ Piccolo instructed. The others nodded.

" Heehee—! " Goku paused in mid-flight, then formed a ball of ki in his hands, " KA... "

" ARG! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! " Bebi tried to shake the others off. The fusions and demi-saiyajins instantly burst

into ssj form.

" MEH... "

" Did you hear something just now? " Bulma's head bolted to attention. Chi-Chi and Yamcha ran up to the open window.

" It's Goku-san! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" Gohan and Piccolo must've done it! The others have Bebi pinned to the ground. " Yamcha added.

Raditsu poked his head above the two of them, " It looks like ototochan's going to shoot that huge blast at Bebi

while he's trapped. "

" Wouldn't that kill Vegeta-san as well? " Turles pointed out.

" AHHH! " Bulma yelped, running past Turles and up to the window, " SON-KUN DON'T! YOU'LL KILL VEGETA!! " she

attempted to hop out the window after him.

" WHOA! " Yamcha quickly grabbed her, " Don't do that! "

" I'm sure Goku-san has a plan. " Chi-Chi nodded, " As much as I would find it deliciously satisfying, he wouldn't

just up and kill the Ouji in the line of fire just as he couldn't kill him when he was in the way of Buu during the

Genki-Dama. " she sighed.

" HA... "

" You're sure about that? " Bulma asked, still uneasy.

" MEH... "

" Of course I am. If anyone understands Goku-san's way of thinking, it'd be me. "

" **HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** "

The entire group turned towards the open window in shocked anticipation.

" _▫_BEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_▫_! " Goku's kamehameha ripped towards Bebi's trapped form.

_::He..he's going to do it...he's really going to kill me...Vegeta and all!::_ Bebi trembled in the sheer

mindblowingness of it all. In an instant the force on his limbs loosened and tiny dots flew off him as one large than any of

them careened down at him, blinding Bebi with its brightness.

" Heh. " Son Goku smiled.

The cloud of smoke caused by his blast lifted up to reveal a rather deep and bloody cut on the base of Vegeta's tail.

Nango slumped over in pain, sprained in several different places. Unable to process any more of the zeno units, the golden

oozaru's form began to shrink.

Bebi struggled as he lay on his stomach, twitching in intense pain. As his possessed body grew smaller it curled up

into a fetal position, _::What? Vegeta's body expanded and so did mine::_ he thought to himself, then started to panic as the

space he was confined in grew increasingly small, " But Vegeta's body is changing back to its littler form. If I remain

inside him any longer I'll be squashed! " he squeezed and popped himself out of Vegeta's back, then bounced off.

The group at the top of the tower let out a collective sigh of relief, with the exception of Chi-Chi.

Raditsu elbowed her.

" What! Its not like I was waiting in eager hopefulness that the Ouji would explode from the inside out! " Chi-Chi

exclaimed in defense.

" Uh-huh. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" QUICK! Let's go greet him! " Bulma said excitedly, " Oh! And we'll need pants, and a shirt! " she happily dashed

around in search of said items.

" What do you mean pants and a shirt? " Chi-Chi blinked, then turned her attention back to the window and let out a

gasp of horror, " OH MY GOD HE'S-- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...naked? " Vegeta mumbled, dazed and dizzy as lay there on the ground. He quickly took a moment to assess his

position, _::Let's see, I'm naked, my rear end is aching, and I'm in a fetal position.::_ he blinked. The information

suddenly registered and his eyes popped wide open in fright, " What just happened here. " the ouji said in a dead-pan tone

of voice while the terrified expression remained on his face.

" VEGGIE! " a furry pink mound of fluff gushed as it landed before him, " Oh my VEGGIE you are finally back to

**normal** I missed you so much! " Goku picked Vegeta up under his arms and held him out.

" _▫_twitch_▫_..._▫_twitch_▫_twitch_▫_.. " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched at the sheer number of possible-scenereos that

were currently running through his mind.

" I broughtcha my gi top so you don't have to walk around naked! " Goku dropped Vegeta onto his feet and held out

the wrapped up shirt.

Vegeta numbly took it from him and whipped around to put it on so his back was facing Goku. Luckily for the ouji the

gi shirt was more than large enough to cover all parts that needed covering. For extra protection he pulled the gi shirt down

past his arms and tied it around his waist, covering his entire lower body and part of his feet.

" Heehee. " the larger saiyajin giggled.

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said with the most dignity he could muster given his current situation. He turned to face Goku

with a stubborn look on his face.

" :) " Goku smiled warmly at him.

" :) " the little ouji gave back an even bigger warm smile, then shocked Goku by launching himself at the larger

saiyajin and glomping on tightly, nearly knocking Goku onto his back, " Mmmmmmmm—, Kakarrotto— "

" Oh Veggie... " Goku's cheeks began to glow bright pink as Vegeta gave another squeeze. The larger saiyajin let out

a hiccup, then noticed Brolli out of the corner of his eye giving Goku the meanest-looking death-glares. Goku glanced down

at the uncharacteristically snuggling ouji, then turned to Brolli and promptly blew a raspberry at him. The densetsu fumed.

Goku turned back to Vegeta and plopped a hand ontop of his head, " My little Veggie...I missed you so much. " _::And I'll_

_never let anyone take you away again::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" KUSO! He's trying to escape! " Hercule shouted as he ran after Bebi's bouncing gray glob, " STOP! " he paused when

the glob did as he said. It started to move around in mid-air, then reformed into an adult version of Bebi, who glared at

the former champ.

" _▫_SNORT_▫_ "

" ...oh. " Hercule said shortly, " GUYS! I could use a little help over here! " he shouted out into the background.

Instantly the saiyajin and demi-saiyajin who had helped hold Bebi down lept between him and Hercule.

" WAHH! " Pan lept past the de-possessee's and into the front row, " Do not fear, everyone! For I have a plan! " she

said happily, " However I will need Mirai's sword to accomplish it. " she reached over and put a hand on the sword's case.

Red and blue police lights suddenly popped out of the top.

" _▫_WHEE-OO-WHEE-OO_▫_! Security breach. Security breach. " an electronic voice announced as yet another stacking cover

locked itself over the previous two covers. An robotic hand popped out of the side and placed handcuffs on the

demi-demi-saiyajin.

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law... " the

hand said to her, then retracted back into the case.

Pan glared over at Mirai, " Curse you. "

Mirai smirked.

Pan started to fiddle with the handcuffs in an attempt to get them off.

" You really like that sword, don't you. " Trunks sweatdropped at Mirai.

" If you mean its very important to me and I don't trust anyone who's inexperianced with swords to use it, then yes."

Mirai replied.

" HOW DO YOU GET THESE OFF! " Pan complained, now in the background.

" Heh-heh... " Vejitto walked up to Bebi and grinned, then cracked his knuckles and burst into kaio-ken x5, " Ready

to have some fun, Goggie? "

Gogeta kaio-ken'd as well, " Hai Jitto, I think I am. "

Bebi backed up several steps, increasingly nervous, " ERR...damn you!! " he spat at them. His eyes suddenly glew

bright and he shot an attack similar to Tenshinhan's taiyo-ken at them.

" ARG! " Vejitto covered his eyes with his hands along with Gogeta. The others looked away with their hands covering

the side of their heads and their eyes squinted shut.

The brightness faded to reveal Bebi no longer there.

" Somehow I should've seen that coming. " Gogeta folded his arms and nodded.

" AHHH! He can't escape that easy! " Pan said determindly, " OJICHAN! BEBI'S ESCAPING! " she called out to where

Goku's ki was.

" Maybe we should go check on Mommy first. " Vejitto pointed out.

" _▫_GASP_▫_! That's right! Toussan's been de-possessed since Bebi's no longer inside him! " Gogeta gasped.

The fusions paused for a moment, then grinned and raced towards Vegeta's ki.

" MOMMY! "

" TOUSSAN! " they shouted happily, then screeched to a halt.

Chi-Chi's group along with Bulma, Piccolo, and Brolli were standing there in a semi-circle staring blankly at an

overly-content Goku being glomped and rubbed by a purring Vegeta who appeared to be wearing Goku's gi shirt as a pair of

pants.

" I am the happiest lil peasant in the world. " Goku sighed, " Oh lil Veggie.. "

" ...there is something very wrong here. " Vejitto nodded.

" I don't see anything wrong. " Gogeta blinked.

" Goggie, Mommy's huggin' Toussan. Usually its Toussan who hugs Mommy who tries to avoid being hugged for fear of

being taken over by the kaka-germs. " Vejitto tried to figure it out.

" Maybe Toussan's just happy to be back! "

Turles noticed the two bloody red marks in Vegeta's left arm, then glanced over at Goku and the connection clicked

in his brain, " Heh-heh-heh. HAHAHAHA! Ahhh...this is going to make for a brilliant "morning-after". "

" What is. What happened? " Chi-Chi looked over at him suspiciously, " You figured out what "naughty deed" Goku-san

did? "

" Oh I KNOW what naughty deed it is alright. " Turles snickered. Chi-Chi paled slightly, " Of course--being evil, I'm

not going to tell you. "

" Of course. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta with the small bit remaining of the sacred water. She popped open the can and poured it

onto Vegeta's head while he continued to glomp Goku. A gray mess that was Bebi's egg spilled out his ear and onto the ground.

Bulma beamed, then looked back up and faultered when the ouji still hadn't moved from his spot, " ..this is really, really

strange. " she glanced at the now-empty bottle.

" Hmm. " Chi-Chi examined the situation, then gawked when she noticed exactly what Vegeta was wearing inplace of his

pants, " Well there goes one more item of Ouji-infected clothing I'll have to burn. " Chi-Chi muttered, then smirked at the

look the gi gave off, " Nice SKIRT, Ouji. "

" ! " Vegeta instantly froze in place, snapping out of it. He looked up at the dazed warm smile on the face of the

saiyajin he was glomping, then quickly hopped off and glanced down at his shirt/skirt, " AHHAH!? " the ouji cried out, then

shakily pointed to Goku, " What did you do to me?! "

Goku stopped like a dear in headlights, then zipped behind Chi-Chi, terrified.

Chi-Chi beamed at this, " Oh HO! Looks like the shoe is on the other foot NOW, huh Ouji? "

Vegeta looked down, " Dear God...where ARE my shoes? And where are my GLOVES! " he freaked out at his hands being

naked, " Bulma, where are my clothes? "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" They were destroyed when Bebi went oozaru in your body. " she replied.

" Oh. " Vegeta said quietly, " And, why is Kakarrotto now afraid of me? "

" Because he realizes what a truely evil menace you are to his well-being? " Chi-Chi happily lied.

" Chi-chan! That is not true at all! " Goku gasped, then looked over her shoulder, " I luv u Veggie you know that,

right? That'd I never ever try to hurt you or force you into something you weren't ready for. " he pleaded.

" Kakarrotto what happened? " Vegeta said cautiously.

" Something deliciously awful, that's what. " Turles rubbed his hands together in delight.

Vegeta looked over at Raditsu.

" Hey! I didn't do it! I KNOW **I** didn't do it. "

" Do what? " the ouji's expression went blank again.

" Maybe we should dis-cuss that later and worry a-bout getting Veggie's tail some medical treat-ment? " Goku offered.

" That's very kind of you Kakarrotto however I refuse to be derailed from the current knowledgable quest at hand. "

Vegeta walked up to Goku, who was still behind Chi-Chi, " Now what did you DO? "

" Yeah Goku-san, what DID you do? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at Goku, who was now

starting to sweat profusely as he went into light hysterical laughter.

" Nothing? " Goku lied.

" Whenever it comes out super-loud or in the form of a question, you know he's not telling the truth. " Vegeta folded

his arms, allowing Goku to easily see his bite-mark on the ouji's left arm. It was still a little bloody but the wound had

begun to seal over and a scab was forming that would soon lock the germs that'd been released into Vegeta's bloodstream

through the wound permanently.

Goku gulped.

" _▫_Tap_▫_tap_▫_. " Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder, then turned to see Bebi standing there.

" Goodbye, my queen. " Bebi bowed to her.

Bulma slapped him across the face, " _▫_SMACK_▫_! "

" Somehow, I think I deserved that. " the tsufurujin said bluntly, then dashed into the ship behind them and blasted

off into the sky.

Vegeta went to grab Goku, who dodged behind Chi-Chi again. The ouji felt an odd, almost faint-like shudder in his

left arm. He shrugged it off and attempted to attack Goku again only to have him dodge in the opposite direction.

" HAHA! " Chi-Chi laughed.

" OJICHAN! " Pan called out to him, pointing up into the sky where Bebi had flown, " Why are you letting him go!? "

" Aww, don't worry Panny. Bebi's not getting a-way THAT easily! "

Bebi shook his fist as he sat in the ship, " Curse you Son Goku. "

Goku watched and waited until Bebi was in direct line with the middle of the sun. He grinned, " Oh-kay! Everybody

ready? " he tossed senzu beans to the them, which were promptly eaten.

Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi walked to one side of him; Gohan going mystic, Goten going ssj, and Chi-Chi kaio-ken.

Vejitto, Gogeta, and Vegeta walked up to the other side. The fusions burst into ssj2, as did Vegeta. Everyone but the ouji

put their hands in kamehameha stance.

" Haha, Family-Size kamehameha! " Goku grinned, announcing his name for the attack.

" KA... " Gohan.

" MEH... " Goten.

" BIG.. "

" HA... " Chi-Chi.

" BANG.. "

" MEH... " Vejitto and Gogeta.

" ATTACK! "

" HAAAAAAA!! " Goku shouted as they all released their blasts at once. The blasts intertwined with one another to

form a single huge kamehameha the size of a comet.

" Huh? " Bebi blinked, " That's ki...saiyajin ki! It's coming at me! "

The front of the blast hit Bebi's ship while the end of it was just leaving Earth's atmosphere, sending it spiraling

into the sun.

" NO...THIS CAN'T BE! " Bebi cried out in horror, " DAMN YOU VEGETA OUJISAMA! DAMN YOU SON GOKUuuu.u...UU..huuuAHHHH!

" the ship disintegrated. A small explosion erupted on the sun's surface.

" Hm. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that how we killed Cooler. " Gohan looked over at Goku.

" I thought we overpowered Cooler with our ki. " Goku blinked.

" No, that was the second time. The first time he was blasted into the sun. " Gohan nodded.

" Ah, yes. The first time. "

" Where was I during this first time? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" ... " Goku thought to himself, confused, " I'm not sure! " he said happily.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well, no matter how strong you are, you can't survive the surface of the sun. " Gohan said thoughtfully.

" Unless you live on one like the inhabitants of West Galaxy used to. " Turles said.

" "Used to"? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Haha, indeed. " Turles chuckled in reply.

" YAY! WE WON! " Pan hooted, glomping onto Goku's lower leg, " Ojichan is GREAT! "

" ... " the other kamehameha users and Vegeta sweatdropped at her.

" Oh, and so are you! " she gave them a thumbs up.

" Get off of Kakarrotto's leg. " Vegeta said warningly.

" Ah, oh-kay. " Pan uneasily let go.

" Vejita, you can always hold onto MY leg. " Brolli plopped a hand onto the ouji's shoulder. Vegeta shuddered in

disgust, then heard a loud hiss above him. He looked up to see Goku hovering over him and glaring at Brolli, who glared back

in return.

" Bulma I'd like to go home now. " Vegeta said blandly, reaching out and taking her by the hand. Bulma slowly led him

away from the two larger saiyajin.

" Yeah, I think I'm ready to go home too. " she admitted tiredly.

" Say, " Gohan paused, " Where's Piccolo? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so your great Bebi-sama has decided to leave the kingdom to me, in hopes that I shall rule it justly and

prosperously. " Piccolo lied to the large crowd below him, then ripped Bebi's huge head-poster off a building to expose a

huge head-poster of himself.

" ALL HAIL PICCOLO-SAMA! ALL HAIL PICCOLO-SAMA! " the crowd cheered.

" Haha...ah..yes. " Piccolo sat back in one of Bebi's large comfortable chairs.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm. I wonder. " Gohan folded his arms.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Can we leave now? "

Everything around the group suddenly grew dark, then faded back up again to reveal Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta,

Vejitto, Gogeta, Mirai, Trunks, Bura, Pan, and Kaibito back on the top of the lookout.

" ... " the group stood silently for a moment.

" What just happened? " Vegeta said, more than a little creeped out.

" I am not sure. " Goku looked around, confused. He powered back down to normal form.

" You didn't do that, Kakarroujo? " Bura asked.

" Uh-uh. " Goku shook his head.

Bura let out a low whistle of discomfort.

" Well I for one am very impressed by Ojichan's ability to become furry and pink! " Pan happily patted Goku on the

arm.

Goku looked over at her, " That impressed? Panny I can change into compact oozaru form whenever I want. Just like the

ssj forms. "

Pan grinned, " Really? You have to let all my friends see it! "

" Ah... " Goku backed way nervously.

" Compact oozaru form is NOT made for show and tell, Chibi-Onna. " Vegeta folded his arms, then smirked, " Its to

ward off predators and used when hunting for food in the wild. " he turned to Goku, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to

go back to Capsule Corp to get some clothes on. " he hovered upward and adjusted his shirt/skirt, then blasted off.

" Oh-kay! See you later little Veggie! " Goku happily waved.

" I'm going to teleport down to Dende and Mr. Popo and have them release the sacred water, then Gohan and I can

return to Tsufuru-sei and de-possess everyone there. " Kaibito explained, then teleported out of sight, his ki now somewhere

directly beneath them.

" Why me? " Gohan sweatdropped.

" I guess Kaibito just trusts you. " Gogeta pointed out.

" Ah haha..ha. " Gohan laughed nervously.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hey. " Kaibito appeared before Dende and Mr. Popo.

" FINALLY! " Dende exclaimed, standing around, " I was beginning to think everyone forgot about us down here! "

The elders looked up from their poker game.

" Mr. Popo would like to raise you 10. " the genie confidently folded his arms.

" Curses. " one of the elders grumbled, placing out his chips, " I forgot how good he was at this... "

Kaibito sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so it was. The sacred water was sprayed throughout the planet, de-possessing one and all.

" AHHHH! " Kuririn and Marron grabbed the sides of their heads, then paused and blinked in bewilderment.

Juuhachigou shook her head, clearing it, " I have a feeling we just missed something very important. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Ahhhhhh!_▫_ " the water finished spraying and a rainbow appeared.

" Funny, I thought that only happened when it actually rained. " Vegeta landed back onto the lookout, now wearing his

blue tank-top and pants along with his usual boots and gloves. His tail was completely bandaged up from the earlier attack.

" Me too. " Goku said, then grinned, " Hey Veggie! You got your clothes back! "

The ouji sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. "

" So! "

" So. "

" ...can I have my gi shirt back or does Veggie wanna keep it? "

" I left it in the laundry. We can decide on that later. " he nodded.

The larger saiyajin clasped his hands together, " Well at least the Earth is at peace again. "

" _▫_RUMBLE_▫_RUMBLE_▫_RUMBLE_▫_ " canyons below began to split even wider, mountains began to break in half, and various

volcanos randomly erupted.

" Wh--what is happening?! " Goku yelped.

" Oh yeah, funny thing happened while you were "dead" and Veggie-san was possessed... " Pan laughed nervously as she

started out.

Dende poked his head out of the trap-door that led to the wind chamber.

" Bebi used the black-star dragonballs to wish his planet back, not the regular ones. " Dende finished for her,

hopping out of the hole, " We only have two weeks left before the planet explodes. "

" WHAT?! " Goku froze in place, " Bu--but shouldn't that reset the amount of time needed to retrieve them back to a

year! "

Dende sighed, " _"And yet, it is so."_ " he said, quoting the elder guardian.

" Hm. Planet's gonna explode, huh? " Vegeta folded his arms, deep in thought.

" You have a plan Toussan? " Trunks smiled.

" Hai. " the ouji smirked, then pointed to Goku, " Kakarrotto, grab your things, we're going back to Bejito-sei. "

" WAHH! " everyone minus Goku and the fusions fell over.

" What about us, Toussan. " Gogeta raised his hand.

" Of course! You and Vejitto are coming with us as well. Along with Raditsu. Turles irks me and I don't trust Brolli

so they can do as they please on Tsufuru-sei or whatever planet each of them journeys to. "

" Oh-kay! " the fusions chirped.

" I can't believe this! " Pan exclaimed, jumping infront of Vegeta, " You're not going to help us save the planet!? "

The ouji groaned, " Believe me, Kaka-girl, if I was able to, I would. But there's no possible way to teleport to the

dragonballs because, though we do have the radar-- "

Pan held out the broken Giru who had been in her backpack, " ... "

Vegeta whipped out a normal dragon-radar that was functioning properly, " --dragonballs themselves don't radiate any

sort of ki because they aren't living things. "

" Come on Vegeta, you can do better than that! " Goten pleaded.

Vegeta sent him a minor death-glare, " Fine, fine. If you absolutely want to try and get out of this mess... " he

trailed off and folded his arms in thought, " Alright. I have a plan. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, hopping up into the air.

" However, we must return to Capsule Corp in order for me to reveal it. "

" Why there? " Dende asked.

" Because I need to speak to Bulma to figure out if this is going to work or not. There's a satelite at Capsule Corp

that can link us directly to that tower she was in. "

" Haha! " Pan clasped her hands together, " Perfect! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Almost...got it... " Trunks struggled with the wires underneath the machine, which had been partially broken due

to the many recent earthquakes.

" Oh my, the end of the world AGAIN. " Bunni shook her head in worry.

" Yeah, again. " Vegeta sighed, having finished with the help of Goku explaining the situation to Bulma's mother.

" My goodness this has got to be the.. " Bunni counted the number, " 3rd or 4th time! "

" Never a dull moment. " the ouji sighed.

" Ah! " Trunks sat up and smiled, " The communication system is fixed! " he pressed the on button. Bulma appeared

on-screen looking very upset.

" You people are so mean for leaving me here! " Bulma exclaimed while Kaibito stood in the background.

" We didn't leave you there, Kaasan. " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Infact we're not even sure how we got here. " Mirai added.

" Hn. " Bulma folded her arms.

" I'm glad you're oh-kay, Bulma! " Goku chirped.

" As am I. " Vegeta smirked.

" Oh Vegeta! Are you feeling any better? " Bulma asked, worried.

" A little. " the ouji said, " I feel slightly "off", but other than that I'm fine. "

" Ohhh, I'm so mixed up. " Bulma groaned only to be pushed out of the way by Gohan.

" It's all right now. Everyone has been healed by the sacred water. I'll take them back soon. " Gohan explained.

" No, you can't do that yet. " Goku gasped.

Gohan was then pushed out of the way by an angry Chi-Chi. Kaibito sweatdropped as Gohan was elbowed to the floor.

" Can't!? Why not!? Don't you want me to come back to Earth, Goku-san?! "

" Er...I didn't mean it that way... " Goku nervously waved his hands out infront of him.

Vegeta grinned wickedly and and glomped onto the larger saiyajin from behind, " Heh— I think Earth would be quite

better off without Onna as well, Kakarrotto. "

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi twitched, then gasped, " The Ouji's tricked you into going away to some exotic private island

somewhere and performing terrible non-platonic actions with him, hasn't he! "

" NO! " Goku's cheeks turned pink with embarassment.

" ACK!? " Vegeta nearly choked, " WHY WOULD I DO THAT! I'm n--not interested in Kakarrotto in that way. " he folded

his arms only to have the left one brush up against Goku's back. A sudden faintness zapped his whole limb and he fell off

Goku's back and onto the floor, twitching, " _▫_POW_▫_! "

" Veggie! " Goku looked over his shoulder.

" Haha! He fell. Serves you right, Ouji. " Chi-Chi grinned.

" Actually, Chi-chan, the Earth is going to explode. That's why I don't want you to come back. " Goku explained.

" On second thought maybe we should bring Onna back after all. " Vegeta snickered from on the floor.

" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi gasped only to be pushed out of the way by Gohan.

" What are you talking about? Didn't you collect all 7 dragon balls? "

" GOHAN! " Chi-Chi snapped, walking back into view, " It's rude to push people out of the way like that didn't I

teach you any manners!? "

" But you pushed me first. "

" ... " Chi-Chi glared at him.

" Ah, I mean. I'm sorry Kaasan. I don't know what came over me. " Gohan laughed nervously.

" Now what's this about the earth blowing up! " Chi-Chi demanded to the others.

" Oh Obaasan, we did collect them all. I worked hard for them...but... " Pan tried to explain.

" What? " Chi-Chi asked.

" Bebi used the black-star dragonballs to wish back Tsufuru-sei and for some reason instead of resetting themselves

all over again the time just unpaused itself from the previous wish. " Goku finished.

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked and stepped forward. Goku looked over at him and watched, wide-eyed, " It doesn't matter. We

can all move to Tsufuru-sei. Everyone on Earth can move. "

Trunks grinned, " Yes! We'll tell everyone on Earth to go there together. "

Pan glanced at Vegeta, confused, " But there are so many people. "

" BWAHAHA! " the ouji laughed, " Kakarrotto, the fusions, and I can teleport them to Tsufuru-sei as long as someone

there has their ki up high enough for us to sense on Earth. "

" **I** can do that, Vejita! " Brolli popped on-screen.

" Ah, haha. " Vegeta laughed nervously. Goku growled at Brolli, who let out a quick snort at Goku in return.

" I'll help too. " Gohan added.

" Trunks, can that huge spaceship launch at any time? " the ouji asked him.

" Umm, hai. " Trunks replied.

" Good. Using that spaceship and our teleportation powers we should easily be able to evacuate everyone before the

two weeks are up. " Vegeta concluded.

" Mmm... "

" Ah.. " he blinked, then looked over to see Goku staring at him in gooey-eyed admiration.

" Veggie's so clever and smart and brill-i-ant. " the larger saiyajin sighed.

Vegeta's face turned bright red and left arm began to quiver, " Haha...hahaha.. " he laughed nervously and backed up,

so far that he didn't realize it until his back hit the wall. The ouji shook his head clear and coughed a bit, " Saiyajin

used to travel from planet to planet in large numbers, what's so clever about that? "

" Really, go ahead Kakarrotto. You can tell me more. " he smirked, edging back towards him.

Goku smiled warmly and opened his mouth.

" DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD! " Chi-Chi snapped from off-screen. Goku instantly closed his mouth, " THE ENTIRE FATE

OF THE PLANET IS HANGING IN THE BALANCE! The last thing we need right now is for you to pander to the Ouji's ever-growing and

already enormous ego! "

" Haha, I'd like to see how enormous it is after he sees what I saw! " Turles laughed maniacally, walking by in the

background.

" What did he mean by that? " Vegeta said, slightly uneased.

" Turles figured out what "naughty deed" Goku-san did while we were all possessed. " Chi-Chi nodded happily, then

grumbled, " But he won't tell anybody because he's "evil". "

Goku glanced over at Kaibito, " Kaibito, you can teleport too, could you help us as well? "

Kaibito teleported from the back of one screen to the front of the other, " Sure. "

" Show off. " Chi-Chi muttered.

" I know what you mean, but we need to make sure everyone understands first. How do we phrase it, is the problem. "

the fusion pointed out.

" Hm, I suppose "The world is ending in 2 weeks. Come, let us teleport you to safety!" wouldn't work. " Vejitto

folded his arms.

" No, I don't think that would. " Vegeta said.

" This all happened so suddenly, how are we going to tell them all in time? " Pan frowned.

" No one would believe us, no matter how hard we tried. " Trunks sighed, slamming his head forward onto the back of

the chair cushion.

" There there. " Goten patted him on the back.

" Hai, they wouldn't believe US because to most of the people on earth we're complete strangers...however.. " Vegeta

smirked wickedly and glanced over at Hercule, " If I'm not mistaken most of them are still singing YOUR praises, am I right?"

" Uh, well.. " Hercule blinked.

" I dunno, Veggie-san. Afterall when Parisu and I were back on our date and everyone saw Hercule hurt himself when

he landed on the ground they all acted kinda skeptical. " Goten pointed out.

" Hey! Are you sayin' the Champ is losing his touch! " Hercule turned to the demi-saiyajin.

" Umm, yes? "

" Well then that does it! " Hercule nodded determinedly, " I'll do it! "

" Way to go, Kaka-spawn #2. You're pretty persuasive yourself. " Vegeta said.

Goten sweatdropped, " I didn't mean to... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_CHOP_▫_CHOP_▫_CHOP_▫_CHOP_▫_CHOP_▫_! " a helicopter flew over Hercule's mansion in Orange City where many people had

gathered in front of.

Hercule stood out on the deck with two body guards on either side of him, " This is the situation! Our home, Earth,

is going to explode! But you don't have to be afraid! As long as I, Hercule, am alive, you have nothing to fear! "

" A-mazing that his home survived all the quakes so far. " Gogeta said, surprised.

" Good ground support. " Vejitto chirped.

" Everyone seems to understand already. " Trunks smiled.

" You can see that all the way from up here? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" Not to mention we're facing their backs. " Mirai added.

" ... " Trunks sweatdropped, " Must everyone poke every plothole in this storyline apart?! "

" You know we still haven't fixed Giru. " Pan pulled the robot out of her backpack.

" Do we really need to? " Vegeta asked, " That thing's got some sort of robotic mental disorder. " he poked it,

" Robo-manic-depressive, I think. "

" Well...he did help us on our hunt...and..ate the radar. " Pan tried to think of anything useful Giru had done.

" Perhaps we should put it up for adoption if you decide to get it fixed. " the ouji thought outloud.

" Can you put robots up for a-doption? " Goku asked.

" I dunno. " Vegeta shrugged.

" ANYWAY, " Trunks said, bringing attention back to the situation at hand, " Hercule has been a hero ever since the

Cell Games. And the battle with Majin Buu. We should thank him as well for speaking to everyone. "

" We should also eventually tell everyone it was Gohan who defeated Cell and Kakarrotto and I who defeated Buu. "

Vegeta said, then sighed, " However I doubt that'll ever happen. "

" Well, at least Ojichan is very popular, and that's what's going to help us convince everybody! " Pan said happily.

" Pay attention everyone and listen to me! There is a planet for us to stay on when the Earth explodes! " Hercule

pointed to the light-purple Tsufuru-sei.

" Really? " one of the people in the audiance said.

" Doesn't that seem almost a little TOO convienent? " a second one added.

" I don't remember there being a planet this close to Earth like that before. "

" Ah.. " Hercule sweatdropped, " Whoever has a badge like this will show you what to do! Please follow them! " he

held out a red yellow and blue badge with a picture of his grinning head on it.

" What do you think? " one man asked another.

" Hercule's never been wrong before. " he replied.

" _▫_CRASH_▫_! " another earthquake hit. Hercule's home remained in one piece.

" Are we going then? " yet another person asked anxiously.

" Oh-kay, let's go there for a while! " someone pumped their fist in the air and the crowd started to chant Hercule's

name.

" Heehee! " Goten landed behind the others and held out badges, " Here u go, Veggie-san! " he chirped.

Vegeta looked at the Hercule badge, repulsed, " No thanks, I have my own. " he pulled out a different badge and

slapped it on his shirt; this one with the picture of a grinning Goku head on it.

Goten blinked, then looked over at Goku who was now wearing a badge with a grinning Vegeta head on it. Vejitto's

badge had a picture of a bag of coffee-candy and Gogeta's had one of a slice of pie, " ...oh. "

" One day you guys have got to teach me how to do that. " Pan murmured at them and took a Hercule badge from Goten.

" Kaka-related magicalness is something that cannot be taught, Kaka-girl. " Vegeta instructed, smirking, " As for me

I've had this badge for a while. I've just been waiting for a chance to use it. "

" Oh. " she said, confused.

Trunks flew down over the masses, " Do you understand, everyone? Hold hands together! "

Juuhachigou sighed, " I wish we weren't so out of the loop on all this. Why do we have to move to a planet like

that? "

" I don't want to move. " Marron pouted.

Kuririn, who was covered in bags full of personal belongs, exclaimed, " If you have the time to moan then you have

time to help me with the luggage! " he sweatdropped in pain.

Trunks landed before Kaibito, " Thanks for helping us out. "

" You're welcome. " the kai fusion smiled, then prepared to teleport, " Okay, let's go! " he announced, then

teleported the huge mass of people off the Earth within seconds.

Pan watched the display from above in awe, " That, was undeniably cool. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goku stood in the middle of a crowded baseball stadium, everyone who had been in the stands were now on the field,

" Ready? Let's go! " he pumped his fist in the air, then teleported them all out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Hercule stood before the president of Earth, " Thank you for helping us. "

The dog-like man stood up and nodded to him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goten stood in the middle of a crowded arcade, " I mean can't you stop for a second? The Earth is going to explode

soon. "

They stared at him, bored. One person walked up to him, annoyed, " Shut up! Don't order me around. I'm not used to

it. "

" _▫_Ka-POW_▫_! " he suddenly fell over, unconsious and within seconds everyone else in the room with Goten's exception

did so as well.

Goten glanced at them all, baffled.

" Ah, I missed being able to knock out random people on a regular basis. " Vegeta grinned, cracking his knuckles.

" Veggie-san! " Goten gushed.

The ouji pointed to the exit, " Use this chance to take them away. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Okay, come on, let's go to the other side. " a farmer said as he ushered some pigs into a truck.

" Come help us, son. " the woman said to the young boy playing with the little dog.

" Haha! " he laughed as the puppy licked his cheek, " That tickles! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So! Everyone ready? " Goku asked as he stood in normal form before the north village.

" Yup! " Suno nodded, then smiled, " It's great to finally see you again, Goku! Even if we have to leave the

village. "

" And you would be? "

Suno blinked, then looked down to see Vegeta standing protectively before Goku. She smiled down at him, " Aww! He's

so **cute!** "

Vegeta nearly fell over, " WAHH! "

Suno shook the ouji's hand.

" This is my Veggie, Suno. Veggie's my favorite and he's my ouji! " Goku introduced the smaller saiyajin.

" Your ouji? Your prince? " she glanced at him, confused.

" Yup! It turns out the reason I'm so strong is cuz I'm a saiyajin! That's a species of people from a whole 'nother

planet! " Goku said proudly, " There's only 7 of us left! "

" Wow... " Suno trailed off in surprise as Goku teleported the village out of sight, then reappeared next to Vegeta

a moment later.

dl

/dl

Meanwhile, Kaibito teleported Uubu's village off the planet as well.

dl

/dl

And Goku took care of teleporting Upa's village.

dl

/dl

Vejitto and Gogeta teleported Yajirobe and Korin off, Korin desperately trying to stay.

dl

/dl

While Goku grabbed Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu. The saiyajins and kai's teleporting continued back and forth heavily into

the coming two weeks.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, 13 days passed and the entire planet was near-virtually devoid of life.

A young female reporter's picture flashed upon a large screen in the middle of West City, " Please listen carefully

for anyone who remains here on Earth. This is the last day! If you want to get off, this is your final chance! " another

earthquake shot off behind her.

Those remaining rushed into the spaceship, carrying and bringing animals and their belongings with them.

" Everyone hurry! " Pan shouted, motioning them in the direction of the ship.

" _▫_Squeak_▫_squeak_▫_ "

Goku contently lifted the little hamster up off the ground and placed it ontop of the mane of a passing horse, " :) "

Vegeta sweatdropped at the scene.

" Panny! If you want I'll teleport you there right now! " Goku offered, then wobbled back as something heavy shook

the ground. He and Vegeta looked up to see two large dinosaurs, a t-rex and a triceratops, standing there, " You two are so

big! Okay, come touch me. "

" Kakarrotto they're dinosaurs. They can't possibly understand eng-- " Vegeta paused as the two dinos tapped their

noses against Goku's back, " --lish. "

" Be right back, little Veggie! " Goku grinned, then teleported away again, taking the dinosaurs with him.

" You know I'm starting to wonder just how healthy it is for all of us to continously teleport large masses of

people like that. " Vegeta folded his arms in thought.

" WE'RE COMING TOO WAIT!! " the reporter from earlier along with her cameraman and director came charging at the

ship.

" This way! " Hercule pointed inside as they rushed past him.

Another earthquake shook the ground, startling the remaining earthlings.

" Hurry up, the spaceship is leaving soon. " Trunks's voice said over the ship's monitors.

Pan held up an arrow pointing into the ship and motioned the people further inside.

" _▫_SQUALK_▫_! " suddenly a chicken flew past her head.

" ? " the demi-demi-saiyajin blinked, then glanced over at it to make sure she hadn't imagined said chicken.

" Pan-chan! " Goten cried out from the other direction. Pan looked over and gawked to see Goten surrounded by pigs

and holding one in his arms, " Could you come help me? Please? "

" Ah, sure. " Pan stood there, stupified at the sight of so many pigs in one place. She walked over to him.

The boy and his dog sat in the truck the pigs had come out of. The little dog yipped and dashed out the back. The

boy grinned, " Hey come back! " he raced after him.

Goten held a pig upsidedown on his shoulder while reaching for another while Pan held a pig out infront of her, not

exactly sure what to do.

Goku suddenly reappeared, " Is everyone here? " he closed his eyes and did a quick ki scan of the planet. A drunken

man leaning against a building, a couple trapped in a boat on a heavily flooded lake, Nam sitting on a rock meditating,

" Ohhh! Four more people! " he gawked.

" Goku, we can't wait much longer. " Trunks called from inside the ship.

Goku whipped around, " You go ahead! I'll catch up! "

A heavy hand thumped onto Goku's shoulder. He looked over to see Vegeta standing there staring up at him determindly,

" If you're staying behind to save some remaining people then I'm staying behind with you. "

" But Veggie! " Goku gasped.

The ouji pulled him down to his height, " Kakarrotto I am not risking the chance of us getting seperated and

something happening to you. I'm staying whether you like it or not and if you try to teleport me to Tsufuru-sei I can easily

teleport myself back. " Vegeta said with utmost seriousness in his voice.

Goku smiled warmly at him, " Aw Veggie. " he gave the smaller saiyajin a hug. Vegeta's face turned bright red and

his left arm went numb, something it'd been doing a lot of lately. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he'd been so busy helping the

others with the plan to save those on Earth that he hadn't thought much of what was going on with his arm lately.

Had he known that the number of baby kaka-germs within his arm were multiplying daily, he probably would've done

something about the matter.

Goku held the little ouji tighter and teleported them to the closest remaining person.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Old man! Drive the truck to the ship! " Pan called out to the farmer.

" Oh-kay. " he nodded, then did so and with that the door to the spaceship closed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Huh? " the drunken man looked up to see a large sofa hurtling down at him. Goku quickly teleported above him and

teleported him into the ship.

" 1 down! Number 2! " Goku teleported himself and Vegeta off a second time; to the couple in the boat. He quickly

grabbed them right before a tidal wave attacked their boat, " Number 3! " the two saiyajin appeared before Nam and Goku

teleported him out seconds ahead of a volcanic eruption.

They reappeared onto the ship, which was already in deep space. Goku let go of his shoulders.

" Facial-hair, huh Nam? " he grinned.

Nam looked over at him, surprised at the size of the saiyajin he hadn't seen since the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai,

" Son Goku...? "

" Luckily I made it on time with no one left behind! " Goku chirped and gave a thumbs up.

" WOW! I have the greatest Ojichan EVER! " Pan gushed, zipping over to him and hugging onto Goku's arm, " And so

powerful! "

" He is, isn't he? " Vegeta grinned, poking his head overtop of one of Goku's shoulders. Goku smiled at him.

" Veggie-san? " Pan blinked up at him, " ...you oh-kay? You usually never latch onto Ojichan unless asked. "

" I'll worry about whatever's wrong with me later. " the ouji shrugged, " It's probably nothing. "

Goku paled slightly, then laughed, " HA HA HA HA HA, NOTHING. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him skeptically with slight worry.

" Let's check...let's see...okay, everyone is here! " the woman with the truck and farm animals said, finishing

counting the pigs along with her husband.

" ... " the two were quiet for a moment, then suddenly gasped.

" Where's our son!? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Sniff_▫_sniff_▫_sniff_▫_sniff_▫_Sniff_▫_ " the puppy sniffed the ground, then looked up, confused.

" Where is everyone? Where have they gone? " the boy said sadly. The floor suddenly quaked beneath them and the two

plummeted down into the newly-created canyon, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "

Goku suddenly appeared nearby, Vegeta latched onto the upper part of his back, " Where is he!? Where is he!? " the

larger saiyajin quickly scanned for the boy's ki, back in ssj4 form.

_::Look at this place...it feels like Namek-sei right before it was about to explode.::_ Vegeta thought to himself,

surprised.

" Here. "

The saiyajins looked over to see Piccolo standing there with the puppy beside him and the boy unconsious in his arms.

" Piccolo...Why are you here? " Goku gasped.

" Well it seems the earthlings were slightly tiffed that I had tricked them into practically worshipping me while

they were still under Bebi's spell. So I decided it would be best if I were to help Kaibito on Earth sending the remaining

citizens into the ships. " Piccolo explained wisely.

" What is that, the abridged version? " Vegeta said flatly.

" ... " Piccolo was silent for a moment, " Why are you on Son's back? "

" Umm, " the ouji's face turned red, " I'm...watching over him to make sure he gets back to the ship safely and

doesn't end up sacrificing himself. Again. "

" He does have a habit of doing that. "

Goku sweatdropped.

" So, compact-oozaru form, huh. " the tall namekian looked over at Goku.

" Heehee, yeah. " Goku grinned.

Piccolo stared, " You have fangs almost the size of mine. "

" Why DO you have fangs if you don't eat meat. " Vegeta asked the namekian.

" Listen, we'll catch up later. I'm running out of time. Touch me. " Goku said quickly.

" Oh-kay. " Piccolo reached out only to have a gold aura suddenly surround Goku, sending him back into normal form.

" WAH?! " Goku yelped, the larger saiyajin backing up.

" What's wrong? "

" I must've used up most of my ki doing all that teleporting! What if I don't have enough to teleport us back? " Goku

gulped, scared.

" No need to worry, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, hopping off of Goku's back and over his head onto the ground, " For

**I too**, can teleport. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, glomping onto the ouji's arm while holding the boy and dog in his other hand.

Vegeta's chest puffed up with pride at his semeness in the situation, " Hold on tight Kakarrotto. "

" Heehee. " Goku glanced over, " You too, Piccolo. "

" Uh-huh. "

And with that they teleported out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

The boy opened his eyes, coming to as Goku propped him up on his feet. He looked to see his parents and beamed,

" KAASAN! TOUSSAN! " the boy ran up to his mother and hugged her.

" My son! " she cried. The woman glanced at the two saiyajins, " How can I ever repay you two? "

" Oh, no need. " Vegeta smirked, then paused and turned to Goku who was still glomping his right arm, " You can let

go now, Kakarrotto. I'm done teleporting and that's my good arm. "

" You're the BEST, Veggie! " Goku gave an extra squeeze, then let go and bounced off, " Wasn't that GREAT of Veggie

to do, Piccolo! "

Goku froze in place. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen. Infact, neither was his ki. Goku clasped the sides of his head

in horror, " NOOOOO! PICCOLO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm. " Gohan hummed as he walked amongst the crowd.

_::Gohan?::_ a voice said, _::Can you hear me, Gohan?::_

The demi-saiyajin quickly whipped his head around in all directions, then decided on up, " Piccolo-san? "

_::I have chosen to stay on Earth.::_ he said as he stood atop a cliff surrounded by molten lava.

" WHAT?! " Gohan nearly had a heart-attack at the news, " WHY! "

_::I know the black-star dragon balls were created by my father, Piccolo Daimao, Senior. That means if I die then_

_Red Shenlong will die with me. Then the dragon balls will turn to stone.::_

" But Piccolo-san! Wouldn't simply destorying the statue Red Shenlong was created from turn the black-star dragon

balls to stone as well! " Gohan pleaded.

" ... " Piccolo stood there for a moment, processing this fact and remembering he too had known this, " Aw crap. "

" It's alright, Piccolo. You're going down with your ship. " Kami nodded, " It's a very noble and honorable gesture

on your part. "

" Technically the "ship" can be brought back with a quick trip to New Namek-sei and borrowing their dragon balls. "

Nail replied.

" Ah, yes. " Kami said.

_::Piccolo-san?::_ Gohan's voice said again, this time hurt.

" I'm getting out of here. " Piccolo said bluntly.

" WHAT?! " Kami gawked.

_::Vejitto. Gogeta. Where are you!::_ Piccolo demanded.

" You're asking them? " Nail blinked.

" Well Goku's out of teleporting ki and I'm not asking VEGETA for help on this since he'll hold it over my head the

rest of my days. " Piccolo explained.

_::Hello?::_

_::Hey Jitto its Piccolo! HI Piccolo!::_

The namekian sweatdropped, _::Listen up you two. I need one of you to teleport me out of here and onto the ship!::_

_::Oh, Piccolo we don't have much teleport ki left::_ Gogeta pouted, worried.

_::We only have enough for one each::_ Vejitto added.

_::Then one of you teleport the other here and the remaining one will teleport all three of us back!::_ he exclaimed.

Vejitto glanced over at Gohan, who was now in the middle of racked sobs of loss. He turned back to the direction

Piccolo's voice had come from, " OH-KAY! " he nodded determindly, " Come Goggie! " he grabbed Gogeta's hand and teleported

off Tsufuru-sei. Gohan froze at the sudden loss of ki and looked over with a haunted expression to see the fusions no longer

there.

" _▫_Zzzt_▫_ " Vejitto and Gogeta appeared before Piccolo on earth.

" WOW, Jitto! It's really gonna explode. " Gogeta said in awed realization.

" HURRY! " Piccolo forcefully grabbed Gogeta's shoulder, startling him.

" Oh-kay I'm going! " Gogeta sweatdropped, then put his fingers up to his forehead and grinned. The three of them

disappeared off the face of the planet just as the molten lava came crashing down upon the cliff Piccolo had once stood.

" Piccolo-san.... " Gohan cried out as he looked up at Earth which suddenly exploded and sent millions of comets out

into deep space. Goku's eyes watered up while Gohan fell to his knees, sobbing, " Piccolo-san...PICCOLO-SAN!! "

" Yes? "

" ! " Gohan froze in place and Goku peered out the window and gasped.

There stood Piccolo with a fusion standing on either side of him, the two saiyajin grinning while Piccolo smirked.

Gohan stumbled up to his feet, then broke into a grin of his own and glomped onto the tall namekian tightly,

" PICCOLO-SAN! I was so worried I'd never see you again! " he cried.

" There there my son. " Piccolo patted him on the head, " All is well. "

" He's not your son! " Chi-Chi snapped from a distance.

" _▫_Whew_▫_! " Goku sighed with relief, then smiled at the fusions who waved back to him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

A week later, Goku teleported himself and Dende to New Namek-sei, wishing Earth back, then wishing that all the

earthlings and those living on earth be teleported back to the planet. They weren't sure what to use the third wish for, so

that final wish remained for use once four months, Namek-sei time, had passed.

It had been about 1 or 2 days after being wished back to Earth, that Bulma decided they should have a party.

" I'm so happy to be back home! " Bulma sighed with relief as she put a party cloth over one of the outside tables.

" Bulma could you put these plates down for your mother? " Bunni held out some paper plates.

" Alright. " she smiled.

" Kaasan! " Pan dashed over to Videl, " Have you seen Giru? "

" Not lately. " Videl looked around, " Why? "

The demi-demi-saiyajin whipped out a ps2 controller and grinned wickedly, " I am challanging him to a re-match! "

" Ah... " Videl sweatdropped.

" _▫_Screech_▫_ " a limo pulled up to the side of the road.

" You have a meeting later today. " a male voice in the car said.

" I won't miss it. " Trunks said, stepping out wearing his fake thick glasses and dark yellow suit, " Hi Pan. " he

waved. Pan sweatdropped at his outfit and Bura almost burst into laughter at the atrocious costume.

" Hi! " Pan swiped the fake-glasses of Trunks's face and put them on, " So where's Giru? "

" Can I have those back please? "

" Girururu! " the little robot hopped out from behind Trunks and flew towards her.

" GIRU! " Pan gushed and glomped him. She held out her controller, " I've been practicing really hard while you were

getting fixed? Wanna go play? "

" Ah... " Giru sweatdropped at what happened the last time he'd played against her, " ? " he nodded uneasily.

" GREAT! " she hugged tighter and the little robot gulped.

" Look at him. He's as calm as he always is. " Bulma glanced up at Goku, who along with Vegeta and Piccolo were

peering over the ledge of one of the balconies.

" Yes, it's good to see him again. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully.

" Piccolo-san! " Gohan came happily dashing out onto the balcony wearing his namekian gi and with his bang returned

to its rightful spot.

" Your glasses.. " Piccolo pointed to Gohan's glasses-less face.

" I got contacts! " the demi-saiyajin happily pointed to his eyeballs, " But I can't go mystic while wearing them

or else they'll melt. "

" That's a lovely mental image. " Vegeta sarcastically remarked.

Gohan eyeballed the ouji, who was wearing a little blue gi, " You sure you're alright, Vegeta? "

" I'm FINE! " the small saiyajin shouted, " WHY does everyone keep asking me that? "

" Oh-kay. " Gohan mouthed, then set down a wrapped package before Piccolo, " Open it! " he grinned.

Piccolo tore off the wrapping to reveal the glass case in which Red Shenlong's statue sat. Gohan lifted the glass

casing off.

" Dende said it was alright. " he took out a mallet and held it out to Piccolo, " I want you to do the honors! "

Piccolo smirked and held a firm grip on the mallet, then swung down hard and smashed the statue apart into a dozen

or so pieces.

The statue's head flew off and landed into the punch bowl a floor and several tables away.

" ... " the quartet stared as the clay head bobbed back and forth in the bowl.

" That part didn't happen. " Piccolo said, putting the mallet away.

" Agreed. " the others nodded.

" **——_▫_VEJITA-CHAN_▫_——!** "

" WAH?! " the ouji nearly fell over.

Brolli stood on the front lawn with a cart filled with wrapped gifts, " HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY VEJITA! I brought your

presents with me! And I have a birthday-card for you as well! "

" That's...er, nice. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

Goku glowered at Brolli, who growled back at him.

Slowly the rest of the Z senshi arrived and Bulma's "Welcome Back to Earth" party began. Vegeta decided he'd rather

open the rest of the "presents" he'd recieved from Brolli later in the day after the ouji opened the first three and

discovered what kind of presents they were.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, you gonna open 'um? " Bulma and Vegeta stared down at the wagonful of presents that now sat in the middle of

the living room.

" I'm not sure. " the ouji watched the presents uneasily and rubbed his left arm.

Bulma glanced over at his arm and gasped. Around the two scabbed-over cuts was what looked like a large rash, " Oh

my GOD! "

" What? " Vegeta blinked.

" Vegeta your arm! What happened to it? " she asked, worried.

" I dunno, its been like this for a while. " Vegeta scratched at it, " The rash is new though. "

" A whil--how long have you had that?! "

The ouji thought back, " I guess...it was like this when after I got de-possessed. "

" And you haven't DONE anything about it?! " Bulma gawked.

" I'd sort of been busy teleporting people off the planet. " the smaller saiyajin sweatdropped, " Besides, its just

a few scratches, its nothing to.. " Vegeta glanced at the arm, " Nothing to... " his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The ouji

walked down the hall and into the bathroom where he turned on a more powerful lightbulb. Vegeta stared at the cuts and ran

his finger along them, getting his first real chance to examine the wound. Unlike the cuts Bebi had dealt him before

possessing his body, this one hadn't healed. the cuts closed over but other than that had only been healing at an unusually

slow pace. Vegeta tapped different parts of his left arm. The entire limb felt dizzy and weakened inside, like a light array

of pins and needles. Not to mention the two cuts were perfectly aligned with one another. The back of his throat felt dry and

he felt himself starting to sweat. Vegeta took a deep breath and opened his mouth, then pulled his arm up to it and

shadowed a biting motion just above the two cuts. Incorrect match, but sure enough, he was right. They weren't cuts. It was

a bite wound, " Ahh..ah.. " Vegeta backed up instantly and slammed against the wall of the bathroom, " Someone's...BITEN me."

the thought sent a chill through his spine. The logical part of his brain quickly chopped down the list of possible biters

to those whose teeth were strong enough to slice through his skin; the remaining saiyajin. He thought back. The ouji had felt

an awkward weakened sensation in his arm early on after Bebi possessed him. It was back....back when he was fighting,

" ..K..Kakarrotto. "

dl

/dl

_:::" Oh no, Past V-sama! It's nothing to worry for. I think you will actually, enjoy it. " he smiled, " Take good_

_care of your left arm though. "_

_" I'm going to lose a LIMB?! " Vegeta gawked, horrified._

_" NO! " Future-Goku sweatdropped, " You're not going to LOSE your ARM, Past V-sama! " he calmed down, " It's actually_

_going to be something quite _—_▫wonderful▫_—

dl

/dl

" ... " Vegeta stared at the wound, " Kakarrotto, bit me. " he felt the world start to spin around him. Vegeta

stumbled his right arm around to grab the doorknob. He glanced down at the gi he was wearing and promptly ripped the top

off, then the pants leaving him in his boxers, gloves, and boots, " AHHH-AAH! " the ouji quickly backed away from the gi,

holding his left arm protectively, " He BIT me....and, th--that makes ME........ " Vegeta slid down halfway against the wall,

" ..his.....u--u----uk----- " the ouji choked out. He took a deep breath and wobbily stood back up, " I have to return the

bite. If I don't bite Kakarrotto back and even this thing off before the next full moon then I'll be trapped as his **uke**

FOREVER! " he wailed completely falling down onto his rump. Vegeta tilted his head incrediously as he stared at the sink and

toilet across the room, his heart practically beating out of his chest in a panic, " Now how am I gonna pull THAT off? "

* * *

5:31 PM 10/21/2004

THE END!

Goku: (chirps) It's part 4 AND 5 all in one!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I checked this file against all my other ones. Its officially the biggest chapter I've ever written.

So congrads to whoever made it this far!

Vegeta: ...and that is why if your intuition says "add a part 5 instead of continuing on with part 4", you should do it.

Chuquita: (laughs nervously)

Goku: (points to huge part 4) Well technically we did cover parts 'n pieces of about 5 episodes.

Chuquita: True. (to audiance) As for what happens to Veggie, that will be covered in an upcoming one-shot.

Vegeta: Note the keyword, ONESHOT.

Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) I'm SO SORRY for the insane length of this chapter! It's hard to cram an entire saga

into a 4--

Vegeta: --technically 5, its 133kb right now--

Chuquita: --chapter fic.

Vegeta: (to Chu) Don't worry. Its not like you were parodying the Cell saga or anything that incredibly long.

Goku: (happily) Yeah! Cell had 92 episodes! Bebi only had 15!

Chuquita: (looks up at fic) It sure felt like 15 episodes...(grins) But I did have fun with it! Poking through plotholes,

saving Buu and Piccolo from disappearing off the face of the Earth, and I learned that Bebi and Pan aren't nearly as hard to

write as I thought. Also, if your brain isn't completely fried from the length of the chapter, you'll notice throughout the

entire fic Pan and Trunks never had a single conversation with each other apart from the short script dialogue of saying

"hi" at the end.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're vaguely proud of that in some weird way, huh?

Chuquita: I prefer each of them by his or herself. They're fine as two seperate people living two seperate lives.

Vegeta: At least you've decided something.

Chuquita: (grins) Trunks is more entertaining around Goten, Parisu, and Bura anyways!

Vegeta: ?

Chuquita: Not that I really ever use Trunks that much.. (sweatdrops)

Goku: (happily) To see the scripts these episodes parodied, please visit http : w w w . dbzoa . net /

Chuquita: Also, here's the list of the upcoming fics! Note these are not the titles but just their keywords:

95 - Halloween Special

96 - Veggiebitesback Oneshot

97 - ChihasSonplaytrickonVeggiefakeveggiebellyChiborrowedfromDel (yes over its development and the power of suggestion its

changed to veggiebelly '.';; )

98 - Christmas Special/Fusions Belated Birthday Party/GoggiesparentstrytogethimtocomebackhomeJittotriestohideGoggie

99 - Piccolo One-shot

100 - Fic 100!!

101 - Happy Veggietine's Day 4!

Chuquita: (grins at #100)

Vegeta: (pales at #100)

Goku: (curiously wonders what's going to happen in #100)

Vegeta: You know, if the timing turns out as I think it will, fic 100 will take place almost a year after Brolli first showed

up.

Chuquita: Heehee— (to audiance) Also sometime between the 5 fics leading up to fic 100, "Kakarroujo" will be re-uploaded.

Afterall it was fic #90 and its absence would confuse people not to mention once its back in its place fic 100 will come up

as fic 100. Its oh-kay that its out of order on the profile page though cuz back when the site first got the "chapter" system

in 2001, I accidentally messed up the order of the first 5 or 6 fics by randomly choosing the order in which I chaptered it

all together.

Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To tea: Thanks! Hee— Chi-Chi already suspects something. All that'll happen in the oneshot. That part was fun, I'm thinking

about drawing it. Turles shall indeed tease Veggie about his situation in the oneshot. Its half halloween special, half

Veggie's birthday (his birthday's on the 30th, michief night :D ) and Turles and Raditsu's first halloween ever (Raditsu

came back last November and Turles has only been around since July). Yup! The fic directly before #100 will be our 7th

Piccolo-tries-to-take-over-the-world oneshot where Piccolo uses a namekian spell to temporarily transport all the earthlings

off of earth long enough to take over the planet, then teleport them back and act like they had allowed him to become their

ruler, assuming everyone will be too embarassed to admit not remembering something that important and just go with it. Only

he can't figure out how to get them back to Earth. Or where he transported them to in the first place. So he enlists Dende

and Mr. Popo's help (who were unaware Piccolo even inacted the spell to begin with) to undo the spell and bring the others

back. Meanwhile, those on earth who are not Earthlings, i.e. the saiyajins (Goku, Veggie, Vejitto, Gogeta, Raditsu, Turles)

are busy reeking havoc and/or doing whatever they please upon the planet. Goku is confused as to why everyone suddenly

disappeared. Happy you liked the bite scene!

To PerfectCell17: Hai, I missed seeing the bite in the dub too. Thanks! Brolli'll be in the upcoming one-shot. The

imagination-Veggies were fun :D I'll be doing the halloween fic after this one.

To Nekoni: Thanks! Heehee, Veggie finally realized what Goku did to him at the end. :D How much blood? I dunno, but he was

hanging onto Veggie's arm for quite a while :)

To Kari: Thanks! Hee, poor Veggie indeed. Glad you understand. It'll be back soon, definately before 100. I missed that fic.

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: I'm very happy about that! (glomps the fic--is that possible?) Yup. Goku's definately confused.

Wait'll you see how confused he gets in fic 100 about Veggie. :D Brolli definately does have something type of disorder.

LOL! Funny idea. Hai, I think its cuz that part was so close to the actual scene with the exception of jumping to Brolli,

Bulma, and Chi-Chi. That's what the oneshot's for! :) She'll definately be angry at him, especially since Goku knows what he

did and that it was "wrong". I always found that scene with Goku rubbing the old person's shoulders to be disturbing, that's

why I cut it out completely. Piccolo's Super Size attack is one of my favorites of his, up there with this limb-stretching

ability. Thanks! The imagination-Veggies were so much fun to use!

To Goddess Shimi: Yup! It's my next fic! LOL! Everyone had the same costume. I like Veggie/Bulma and Goten/Parisu too! Glad

you like the duct-tape. :) Don't worry, Goku's oh-kay now. LOL "nah not onna". Funny! Sorry 'bout the eels. I've actually

been thinking of switching Veggie over to being the fakebellied one. It might happen.

To RyukoVulpix: Yup, poor Veggie. Thanks! I like using Brolli cuz it gives Goku competition for Veggie and he doesn't get

that very often. Turles explains where he's been :) Luckily for Veggie he was possessed so it was Bebi who felt the pain.

I'm guessing they're very sharp.

To DSRGirl: I'm doing well, thanks. You're welcome! I'll eventually be getting to the Super 17 parody fic. Hai, Toei had so

many plotholes throughout gt. Yeah. What's strange is I actually notice a difference between how the gt battles are set up

as opposed to the dbz ones; if only because I try to get the details in. Gt throws in more punch punch kick ki-blast whereas

Toriyama's battles actually went one step at a time; Goku throws a kick, Veggie blocks with his fist then grabs Goku with

other hand and throws him up into the air, Veggie shoots a ki-blast, Goku teleports behind Veggie to avoid behind hit then

knocks Veggie over the head sending him downward, etc. Hai. Both reappeared. Ooh! The original ending? Oh-kay! Sounds cool!

Haha, tied with ssj2 Goku. I can't remember if that was just in the dub or not either. I have to check my manga. Vejitto was

pretty Veggie-ish in his battle against Buu. I can see how that would've messed with Goku's brain.

Vegeta: (smirks) I'm very pleased they cut that particular scene out of the tv airing.

Goku: (sweatdrops)

To DSRGirl: Ah Cell. I haven't seen that saga in forever. I hope CN eventually airs it again, or I can always buy the dvds.

Thanks! That was one of my favorite parts of the fight, the kaka-germs. Yup! Instead of "giving Goku power" I had a big

group kamehameha/big bang take Bebi out. Chi-Chi did reveal Sugorou. How strong. Hn.. I'd say in the gt-fics from weakest to

strongest; Parisu, Chi-Chi, and then Bura. Parisu's still a beginner to martial arts, In the present fic-time, Chi-Chi's the

strongest. In gt, Bura learns how to go ssj and even though she doesn't train anymore, Chi-Chi's getting older and not as

strong as she used to be. I'd say Bura in my gt-parody about as strong as Tenshinhan, maybe a bit stronger. None of them are

nearly as strong as Goku and Veggie though. Piccolo's almost as strong as gt-Mystic-Gohan because he continued his training

while Gohan went off to do scholarly things and is therefore rusty. Dbz-Mystic-Gohan however could easily defeat him.

It's Piccolo's super-size attack that mainly frightened Bebi. Bebi was also worried because he's heard of namekian powers and

their ability to create the dragonballs--thinking Piccolo a very difficult foe. Thanks. They were sort of in the background

but they did do somethings. Thank you!

To DSRGirl AKA DianaGohan: Aw thanks! Brolli does have a pretty unhealthy fixation going on there. Better than having him

just scream "Kakarrotto" like in movies 10 and 11. Yup! Goku certainly knows "The Rules". He will :D

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks! I'm very glad Piccolo survived the explosion. Hope you like it!

To divastarz/hieilover: Yup! You'll find out in this chapter! :)

To mkh2: What I had taken out temporarily was the beheaded Goku at the end of Brolli's daydream, but I put that part back in

before I uploaded the chapter so its in there.

To orchideater: Thanks! I enjoyed the imagination-Veggie who tested her. Heh-heh, 3 weeks have already passed since Veggie's

been infected by the kaka-germs. That means he only has one more week left to bite Goku back and even out the bond or else

he'll be stuck as Goku's uke. Oh yeah! I forgot about him biting Buu as well. I dunno what weapon to give her. She had that

bazooka for a while back...I'll figure something out. He was given some information but no additional powerup since he

already has it. Glad you liked Brolli's daydream. Wow, belonephobe and scoleciphobe. Cool info!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Yup, poor Veggie. It was Toei who wrote that part in though. Hai, Veggie's head's a lil confused

now. LOL! Bebi. Oh-kay!

To Hakura0: Hope your computer's feeling better. Brolli'd realize it was a clone. Yup! Dollars and overpriced clothing are

even in space :D

To Gothic Goddess Shimi: Aw, thanks for the support! :) A fic with Veggie in the uke position and 'pregnant' by Son...

Vegeta: (slams head down onto the desk) Irony.

To Gothic Goddess Shimi: ...you know how in the beginning of "Time-Skip" the whole reason it got started was because Veggie

had just come back from a horrifying timeline and he, Bulma, Goku, and the others had their memories of it erased? It was

actually referencing something that did happen. If you send me an e-mail I shall send back the url. :) Glad you liked the

Brolli thing. Hee— Veggie's been infected by the kaka-germs. Glad you liked the imagination-Veggies and the "Anger

Management" part :D LOL! I never thought of that. Super-Size would be a fun technique to learn. I'm only 5'4. Yup! Happy

Birthday to Veggie!

To mkh2: Aw it's oh-kay.

To Dakarne: Yeah, poor Veggie for getting biten. Heh-heh, that would've been funny.

To DSRGirl: Ah, point. (nods)

Chuquita: And now Part 4 and "Chomp" is finally finished! (grins)

Vegeta: 144kb?! That's EASILY two normal-sized chapters in one!

Chuquita: (grins nervously) (to audiance) Again, so sorry for the unbelievably large chapter. I promise it won't happen

again and if it gets near this size I'll simply split off a part 5. (perks up) See you sometime next week with the Halloween

Special which is yet to be named!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
